Lady of the Evening
by Big Cliffy Meanie1
Summary: At the age of 12, the last thing Spinelli pictured for herself was to be working on the streets. However, things go downhill for Spinelli, and that's where she finds herself. Will things finally turn around for Spinelli? Or will life continue its downward spiral? Story set over 12 years. Strong PG13. DRAMA/ROMANCE. TJ/Spinelli and Spinelli/OC.
1. Chapter 1: War Paint

Wow this story has been a long time in the making! Major life events, writers block, broken laptop, new laptop, repeatedly sending new (and faulty) laptop away to be fixed! Having no internet, not to mention general life getting in the way, the list goes on! I'm so pleased to finally be posting it, and hope you all enjoy it. As a warning this story does contain adult terms, such as prostitution, however I am never explicit (so while I do NOT describe the sexual side, reference will be made from time to time). Please just bear this in mind before you start reading! Some of the chapters have turned out rather short, I just wanted to let you know as a pre-warning! It is, however, a long story!

 **Lady of the Evening**

 **Chapter 1: War Paint**

 **May 2015  
**  
Twenty-three-year-old Ashley Spinelli stood in front of her full-length mirror as she applied her crimson red lipstick, the final touch to her heavy makeup. This was her mask; the war paint she donned every night. Spinelli almost considered it armour. She examined herself in the mirror, evaluating _uniform_ : knee high boots, fish net stockings, an obscenely short shirt, and a tight low cut top, that showed off her vast amount of cleavage. Her look was complete: the required look, a look that hid the young feisty girl that was buried deep inside. The look that had masked the real her, the girl that she had yet to realise she'd forgotten. She was ready to leave for another night on the cold street, working as a prostitute. This was normal for Spinelli now, her daily routine; back when she was at Third Street, she never would have pictured this for herself. Who would? What girl thinks 'when I grow up, I'm going to be a hooker?' Not many, that's for sure; but here she was, twenty-three years old and this was her life now.

"Hey Kel? Are you ready?" called Spinelli, leaving her bedroom, and waiting for her best friend, flat mate, and fellow prostitute, Kelly to respond.

"Just a moment chick" called Kelly, "just gotta shave my pits and bits"

Spinelli chuckled and made her way into the lounge, turning on the TV and putting her feet up on the coffee table. She and Kelly had only been friends for about two and a half years, but they got on well, neither particularly girly, both having slightly crude senses of humour.

"...and the LA Lakers continue their winning streak again thanks to LaSalle, who just seems unbeatable-" Spinelli quickly turned over from the sports news that had been on, not really caring to hear about the success of her former school friend. It was just a hint of the harsh reality check she didn't care to face.

"Right, let's make some punters happy, shall we?" asked Kelly, walking into the room, her platinum blonde hair, sleek as ever. She smiled as Spinelli turned to her "I swear your make up is getting heavier"

"That's how I want it. With my war paint I'm Bambi, every man's dream; without it, I'm Spinelli" said Spinelli, linking her arm through Kelly's.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" nodded Kelly, as they headed out to their hall. She nudged Spinelli gently and indicated their older neighbour was stood watching them through the crack of her door. This was a usual occurrence, almost every night, she would stand and glare at the two girls with disapproving eyes.

"Oh Mrs Robinson, are you sure you don't want to join us tonight?" asked Spinelli with a giggle "You know you want too, it must have been ages since you've had any action, and you already have the perfect name! We can find you some nice young boys"

"Vulgar!" snapped Mrs Robinson, slamming her door. The two friends knew she remained the other side, watching them through the peep hole in her door. Despite disapproving, she seemed unable repress her nosy side.

"Oh come on!" said Kelly loudly walking up to her door "You don't want to be drying up down there! The Sahara Desert comes to mind!"

The two girls squealed with laughter, and ran away. At first, Spinelli had disapproved on the negative treatment of their elderly neighbour, but she soon learned Mrs Robinson gave as good as she got. Usually she'd make a point to bash loudly on their door at the crack of dawn, shortly after they'd gotten to sleep from a night of work, screaming all the insults she could think of.

Ten minutes later, and the two girls were at their usual spot of business, stood by the edge of the road, trying to look appealing as they waited for perspective punters to pull up their cars. It wasn't long before a car pulled up in front of Spinelli, she waited for the driver to wind down his window, and she bent over, leaning into the car slightly.

"Hey sugar, what can I do for you? You lookin' for a good time?"

"How long will $20 get me?"

"$20 won't get you nothin' hunny. You're looking at quality here" replied Spinelli "$75 for a-"

"Ah come on, why don't you give me a discount?"

"Sorry, babe, I only give discount to my regulars. If you want bargain basement you've gotta check out the girls on Fifth Avenue"

"Fine. You're all trash, sex is sex" he replied before flicking her cigarette end at Spinelli, and speeding off.

"Time waster" muttered Kelly rolling her eyes "The girls on Fifth are welcome to him!"

Seven hours, and a combined $750 later, the girls headed back to their apartment, each ready for a long shower, some food, and a good sleep. With tomorrow being the first Saturday of the month, they'd head to the sexual health clinic like they did every month, to get themselves checked out. They'd agreed a set day each month, to make it a habit, and easier to keep up with. This was something both the girls agreed on: being safe, being clean. The clinic was on the costly side, but aside from the free clinic, which regularly broke out in bitch fights, and left the girls waiting for hours on end to be seen, it was the best option open to them. They got treated with respect, offered a drink as they waited, and could buy discounted condoms, in order to continue working safely. Following visiting the clinic they would then spend a few hours relaxing, before getting ready to repeat everything again that night.

"Not a bad night tonight, it seemed to pick up after the slow start. Let's hope to make a killing tomorrow night, I could do with a night off" said Spinelli, counting her share of money, and tucking it away safely in her bra.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that was Chapter one! I really hope you liked it! If so, please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	2. Chapter 2: Moments that count

**Chapter 2: Moments that count**

 **May 2003 part 1**

Twelve-year-old Ashley Spinelli glanced up at the clock as she sat in class, which she was convinced was going slower than it should be. Her best friend, TJ Detweiler was sat next to her, they exchanged exasperated glances. Their fellow sixth graders seemed to almost be in a slumber, apart from Gretchen of course; but even she didn't seem to be concentrating to her usual unwavering level.

"Anyone?" snapped Mr Miller "Do none of you have the answer? Just because tomorrow is your last day of school, does not give you reason to not pay attention!" Gretchen, who had been slumped in her chair slightly, straightened herself up with a slight jump at the teachers shout, and raised her hand eagerly, clearly wanting to make up for her lack of classmanship "Yes, Gretchen?"

Spinelli turned her attentions back to graffiting the school desk as TJ exhaled, letting out a long breath as he stretched his out his legs, and his hands across the desk, unintentionally brushing Spinelli's hand as he did this. They exchanged a small glance, TJ smiling slightly at her, not moving his hand, as his little finger remained in contact with hers. Spinelli put down her pen, letting her hand rest, flatly on the school desk, wiggling her finger just a fraction, so it gently rubbed against TJ's hand. She bit her lip, to force herself to repress the dorky grin that was trying to spread across her face. Spinelli quickly looked away from TJ, to hide her uncontainable dorky grin, and act as though she was unaware of the contact between them. However, she failed miserably, regularly sneaking glances at her best friend. For several minutes, she continued the same movement, neither saying anything, both just enjoying their subtle contact. Glancing at Spinelli, evaluating her response, TJ slid two of his fingers over hers, gently caressing her fingers. Spinelli looked at TJ unable to contain the smile that spread widely across her face; TJ was sporting an equal grin, as he looked back Spinelli. Slowly, as the class went on, TJ had slid his hand over Spinelli's, in almost unnoticeable small movements, until it rested completely over hers. None of their fellow classmates around took notice. When the bell rang, signalling recess, TJ and Spinelli quickly moved their hands before anyone could notice, both feeling reluctant about this, and made their way out of class.

"Right then gang" said TJ, his friends gathering around him "we only have one more recess left tomorrow, and then we're all off to our summer camps-"

"-apart from me" muttered Spinelli, feeling irritable. Her parents had told her they couldn't afford to send her to camp, because of troubles with her Father's job.

"All the more reason to make this recess count Spin, especially since Gus's Dad may be re-deployed to Texas" said TJ "Before we know it summer will be over, we'll all be starting Middle School, and the way I hear it, recess in Middle School whomps!"

"Well said Teej" nodded Vince "Come on, everyone put their hands in" Vince held out his hand, in the middle of the circle they'd formed, waiting for his friends to follow his lead "on the count of three, _make it count_ , one, two, three"

"MAKE IT COUNT" shouted the gang, throwing their arms in the air before they broke ranks, and run toward Old Rusty.

"Hey Teej" said Spinelli, catching TJ's arm, to stop him joining his friends. Overwhelmed with nerves she looked down at her feet as she shuffled them awkwardly "Um... were you, uh... holding my hand in class?"

"Why? Did-did you like it?" asked TJ, his heart pounding in his chest, looking at his best friend, who was still looking determinedly at the floor.

Spinelli's mind began to race, what was she doing? Could she backtrack? What if he wasn't holding her hand? What if this blew up in a face, and made her look like an idiot! But she'd started, now! She'd asked the question, it was too late to backtrack. She pressed on, ignoring the doubts in her mind

"M-maybe" said Spinelli, in barley a whisper, as she chewed her lip. Spinelli wiped the palms of her hands in her jeans, which were coated in a nervous sweat, finally looking up to meet TJ's blue eyes, finding him a lot closer than she'd expected. Spinelli immediately felt the butterflies in her tummy.

Suddenly everything was silent, neither aware of the gleeful chaos of recess that was surrounding them. The pair were vaguely aware of the last time this had happened, over two years ago, in their fourth-grade experiment. In an unspoken understanding, they learned toward each other, eyes closed, their lips touching, for the briefest of sheer blissful moment when-

"HEY YOU GUYS" The pair leapt apart, as though electrocuted, as Gus's voice jolted them back to reality. Seemingly unaware of what he'd just disturbed, their pint-sized friend remained optimistic he wouldn't have to move away, and seemed to be trying to have as much fun as possible "Are you coming? You better hurry; Hustler Kid is selling hall passes for Middle School! You can walk the corridors all you want with those puppies, and not get stopped by the teachers!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter two! I hope you liked it, a bit of a contrast to Spinelli's life in the current chapter! Thank you to those that reviewed the first chapter, and added the story as a favourite! I'm currently proofreading further on in the story (I cant wait until I post those chapters, I love them so much!) I'm also tweaking the end of story! Its looking as though the story will be 64 chapters long, I'd really love it if those who are reading would stick with me!

JACK5T3R: Thank you so much for your review! And in particular, for being my first reviewer! I'm glad you liked the start, and you're interested to see where the story goes, as you can see, we've gone back in time, so we'll get to see what's led Spinelli to where she is in Chapter 1, and how her life progresses from there!

Rose-Aki: Thank you! Its so great to still have you reading and reviewing my stories, after so long! As you can see, we've gone back in time a few years, so I hope you liked seeing the TJ and Spinelli we know a little better!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	3. Chapter 3: The braces thing

**Chapter 3: The braces thing**

 **May 2003 part 2**

"So it's all agreed then?!" asked TJ, ignoring his dad who was in his car outside the school, honking his horn "We're all heading around to Mikey's tomorrow for our finishing Elementary school celebration?"

"How exciting!" said Gretchen practically bouncing up and down, as the rest of the gang muttered their agreements "I can't believe after tomorrow we'll no longer be pupils of Third Street. The final day in our Elementary School career"

"IN A SECOND!" shouted TJ over his shoulder, as his Dad honked the car horn again, trying to hurry him along for his orthodontist appointment "Man, I can't believe I've gotta get braces, it whomps!"

"I feel for you Teej" nodded Vince "I hear they kiss in Middle School, but who's going to want to kiss a kid with a mouthful of metal?"

"Gee, thanks Vince"

"Don't listen to him TJ" cried Mikey "teenage lust and romance will extend beyond such trivial matter as trivial as braces. I'm sure there's a lovely girl who will be more than willing to look past the braces for a kiss"

"Yeah, I don't think it's so bad" said Spinelli, blushing as her friends all turned toward her. A smile spread across TJ's face, the tough kid quickly regained her composure under the curious gazes of her friends, with a quick lie "What I mean is a lot of kids in Middle School with probably have braces, I was talking about having braces, n-not the kissing thing"

"TJ!" shouted Mr Detweiler, who had got out of his car in his impatience, and was now stood at his Son's shoulder "We're going to be late!"

TJ let Mr Detweiler drag him away from the gang, looking back for Spinelli, who had vanished in to thin air. He sat himself in the front seat of the car, for a while they drove in silence. TJ's mind racing as he considered Spinelli's comment, he was sure she was talking about kissing him with braces, but was she? Did they nearly kiss at recess, or would his puckered lips have been met with a heavy blow from Madam Fist?

"Dad?"

"Yes TJ, for the hundredth time, yes you DO have to have the braces" replied Mr Detweiler in an exasperated tone.

"No it's not that" said TJ cringing slightly at what he was about to ask "I was just wondering, how did you know that Mum wanted you to kiss her? You know, before you were married, or before she was your girlfriend or whatever"

"There is no easy way to know Son. You've just got to read the situation, usually, when the time is right, you'll know it. Sometimes you read the situation correctly, and you kiss, and sometimes you don't, and you wind up rather embarrassed"

"But how do you read the situation correctly?" asked TJ feeling bemused.

"You hope for the best Son, you learn how to read people" Mr Detweiler continued knowingly "we wouldn't be talking about a certain boot wearing friend of yours, would we?"

"What? No! I'm talking hypothetically" lied TJ "This is the sort of thing a kid in Middle School needs to know!"

" _Hypothetically?_ That's a rather big word for you to use! Who are you, and what have you done with my son?"

"Gretchen taught it to me"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry for the delay in updating! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Thank you to everyone who is supporting the story! If you're reading, please leave a review, it would be great to hear from you

Rose-Aki: I'm glad you liked chapter 2, I really loved writing the bit between TJ and Spinelli Stick with me to see if there are more sweet moments between TJ and Spinelli, and to see if anything happens while they're at summer camp!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	4. Chapter 4: Just the way it is

**Chapter 4: Just the way it is**

 **May 2003 part 3**

Spinelli walked home alone, kicking a rock as she did so. She was in no rush, as she tried to make sense of what had happened between her and TJ. Did he like her? He hadn't moved his hand away in class, far from it in fact, and he hadn't denied that he was holding her hand. Then there was the situation that happened at the start of recess! Spinelli had a crush on TJ for three whole years, was it possible that TJ felt the same? What would have happened if Gus hadn't interrupted them? Would they have kissed? Or would she have been left, looking like an idiot as TJ had stepped away from her attempted kiss?

Lost in her thoughts Spinelli found herself approaching her house, and found a sight that put TJ put of her mind. She saw a man in a suite, taking photographs of the house.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" snapped Spinelli "What the heck are you doing?! QUIT IT!"

"I'm just doing my job kid"

"Job? What jo-"

"Pookie" called Mrs Spinelli through the window "Can you come inside please? We need to talk to you"

"Why is that dude taking pictures of our house?!" snapped Spinelli, stepping inside her house, and throwing her rucksack on the floor. She was about to start interrogating her mother again, when she realised their living room was full of cardboard boxes.

"Come sit down Pookie" said Mr Spinelli, as his wife returned to her seat next to him "we need to talk you"

"Sweetheart" started Mrs Spinelli gently "You understand that you couldn't go to camp, because your Father's company are cutting jobs? You also understand that he's not able to find another job"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" muttered Spinelli, rolling her eyes. After weeks of arguing with her parents about camp, getting told this at her every protest, she had now admitted defeat, and was sick of being told about such boring, grownup stuff.

"Well Pookie, that hasn't changed, but we have been very lucky" explained Mrs Spinelli.

"The firm have offered to keep me on, but in order to do that, we need to move"

"To those crappy small houses on the other side of town? You said before we might have to move to a smaller house?"

"Pookie, we're moving to Ohio" said Mrs Spinelli gently.

"WHAT?!" screamed Spinelli, leaping to her feet "NO! NO WAY, NO! I AM NOT MOVING AWAY! I'M NOT!"

"We're sorry Pookie, we have no choice" replied Mr Spinelli sadly.

"DAD! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE" screamed Spinelli, pointing at her Dad who she'd always shared a close bond "I AINT MOVING NO WHERE, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"That's just the way it is Ashley, I'm sorry but life is tough sometimes. This house is up for sale, and we're moving in three weeks. You're going to have to accept it, and that's that."

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Spinelli "YOU ARE THE WORST PARENTS IN THE WORLD!" not waiting for a response, Spinelli stormed from the house, slamming the door behind her.

Spinelli stayed out for hours, her temper not wavering as she stood at Muddy Bottom Pond, throwing rocks into the water. Finally, when it started to get dark, and she felt the night time chill beginning to creep in, she made her way home. She may have no choice about moving, but that didnt mean she had to talk to her parents. She planned to make her feelings perfectly clear. As she opened her front door, she was greeted by her mother.

"Hello Pookie" Mrs Spinelli said gently "Your dinner is on the table. BJ came around to see you earlier, he seemed very disappointed you weren't home, so I said you'd call him"

"Did you tell him that we're moving?"

"No"

"Good!" snapped Spinelli, picking up her plate "Because that's my business! Don't you dare tell him, or any of my other friends, I'll tell them myself. I'm having dinner in my room"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So Spinelli has to move! I bet you like me a lot less now? What will Spinelli tell the gang, and how will they react? More importantly, what's going to happen with TJ! Please send me a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter, and thanks to those already supporting the story!

Rose-Aki: Thanks! I wanted to make it cute, while still trying to stick as close to their characters as possible, which isn't always easy! I've loved writing the story, and bringing them closer together! I'm glad you liked the talk between TJ and his dad! I think you're right about him knowing that TJ has feelings for Spinelli. Keep reading to find out if they manage to kiss!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	5. Chapter 5: Awesome Griswald

**Chapter 5: Awesome Griswald**

 **May 2003 part 4**

Spinelli barely slept all night, tossing and turning as she continued to feel devastated about moving. She still had no idea what she was going to do, and how she was going to tell the gang that she was leaving. The only decision she'd made is to leave for school fifteen minutes earlier. Normally TJ would come by her house, and they'd walk to school together, however she couldn't bear being alone with him. It would be too painful. How could she tell him she was leaving? Especially after yesterday? He'd want to talk about what happened, and she couldn't handle that, not now she was leaving. It wasn't the first time they'd had a moment, similar to the hand holding situation, just recently small things like this seemed to be happening more and more. Their kiss, that might not have been a kiss, was something she knew TJ would bring up.

"Morning Pookie" greeted Mrs Spinelli as her daughter walked into the kitchen.

Spinelli stared through her, pretending as though her parents weren't in the room, but rather that they were part of the wall paper. She picked up an apple, her breakfast for the morning, and headed straight out of the door without a word, slamming it with all her might. Spinelli glanced over her shoulder, ensuring there was no sign of TJ, as it wasn't unheard of for him to get to hers earlier than needed, before rushing to school. She made it in record time, only a few other pupils around at the early time. Not looking around, Spinelli threw her bag on the floor and dropped herself down heavily to sit in the school steps, her chin resting in her hands miserably.

"SPINELLI" screeched an excitable voice from the school gate, she looked up to see Gus skipping toward her "Spinelli guess what?!"

"What?" asked Spinelli heavily, not looking up as Gus sat next to her.

"I'M STAYING!" shouted Gus, leaping up and dancing around, unable to contain his glee, or to stay still "I DONT HAVE TO LEAVE! I'M COMING TO MIDDLE SCHOOL WITH YOU GUYS"

"Awesome Griswald" muttered Spinelli sarcastically, standing and storming away, her shoulder accidently slamming into Gus as she passed him. Spinelli sat herself alone, tucked away from sight as jealousy consumed her, she hated Gus, she hated him! Just as she had to leave, he was told he could stay! He hadn't even been part of the gang until fourth grade, and now he got to stay here, with her friends, while she had to leave! She'd known TJ since she was a baby, and been friends with him just as long, and she'd been friends with the gang since forever! Since kindergarten! She wanted nothing more than to kick Gus. The small voice of reason in the back of her mind told her that it wasn't Gus's fault, that he was still part of the gang, and he didn't deserve this. She knew it was right, deep down, she even felt pleased for Gus, but Spinelli was consumed with negative feelings. How could she tell the gang she would be leaving? Just as they'd be celebrating Gus's good news?

Then, the answer came to her, clearly through her all-consuming rage and jealousy: she wouldn't tell them. She'd make them mad at her. Just enough for them not to speak to her until the end of school, then they'd be off to summer camp. By the time they got back, she'd be gone. No soppy uncomfortable, emotional goodbye; it would be quick, clean, simple, and easy. Hearing the school bell ring, Spinelli realised she must have been sat for a while. She waited for a few minutes ensuring she'd have no awkward encounters with the gang, before she headed into class.

As she opened the door, a beaming smile spread across TJ's face as he caught sight of her. Spinelli felt a tugging, heavy, painful ache in her chest. She avoided TJ's eyes; unsure how do deal with such a powerful wave of emotion, and sat next to him.

"Ashley Spinelli, you're tardy, see me at the end of class please" said Mr Miller.

"Yes Sir" replied Spinelli, hoping for the first time in her life, that she'd be kept through recess. That way she didn't have to talk to the gang, so that she could put off the inevitable.

"Spinelli" whispered TJ, as they began their quiet work "I called by your house this morning, where were you? Why didn't you walk to school with me?"

"Dunno" muttered Spinelli, in what she hoped was an indifferent tone "Just left early"

"Oh, okay" replied TJ, he sounded a little put out. Nevertheless, he extended his hand across the desk hopefully, looking intently at her. Spinelli forced down the lump in the throat, turning in her chair, so she had her back to TJ, and trying to continue with her work. It wasn't until the bell rang to indicate the start of recess that Spinelli turned back, realising that TJ hand left his hand extended across the school desk throughout the class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ah! It made me sad writing this chapter! Poor Spinelli's emotional conflict, and poor TJ, so happy to see Spinelli come into class, only to be given a rather frosty response! What will happen now? Thank you so much to those supporting the story! Please send me a review if you're reading!

Rose-Aki: I hope you liked this chapter! I'm glad you liked the insight into Spinelli's feelings about the almost kiss! It seems like Spinelli is trying to avoid telling the gang she's leaving, will she change her mind, and what will happen now?

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	6. Chapter 6: That's not what you said

**Chapter 6: That's not what you said**

 **May 2003 part 5**

"See you on the playground" said TJ, shooting Spinelli one last sad and bewildered look.

Spinelli waited for everyone to leave the room, before standing, and slowly making her way to Mr Miller's desk.

"You were tardy Miss Spinelli; you do understand the punishment for being tardy"

"Yes sir" nodded Spinelli "a recess detention"

"That's right. However today is your last day at this school, so go, enjoy recess"

"W-what?" asked Spinelli, bewildered as she realised her idea was not going to plan.

"I was expecting a thank you" chuckled Mr Miller, leaving the room.

Realising she had no other choice, Spinelli made her way deliberately slowly to the playground, taking as long as she possibly could, avoiding the task ahead. She spotted the gang, and made her approach.

"Spinelli!" cried Mikey, bounding toward her as he spotted her, "Did you hear? Did you hear? GUS IS STAYING! WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE TOGETHER! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" he picked her up, in a bone crushing hug and span on the spot. The gentle giant returned Spinelli to her feet, and took her hand, pulling her to join the rest of the gang.

"Didn't have to stay for detention after all" muttered Spinelli in explanation, looking at the ground as she spoke. Her hands forced into her jeans pockets. She could feel TJ's gaze on her, watching, clearly trying to make eye contact.

"I don't even know what I was worried about" said Gus, continuing the conversation where he'd apparently left off. Unaware of the underlying tension between two of his friends "I mean moving isn't so bad, not really! I've been to twelve schools, so I would know! I don't know why people make such a fuss! It's like a new adventure! You get a new house, a whole new bedroom! You get to meet lots of new friends! I'm glad I'm staying, but I mean it wouldn't be a huge deal if I was leaving. Just think, getting to go to a new school, totally fresh, and reinventing yourself as a whole new person!"

"That's not what you said when you moved here" said Spinelli through gritted teeth, her anger and resentment toward Gus increasing "and that's not what you've been saying for the last few days"

"I didn't say all that, well not really. I think I just got bit carried away. It's great I get to stay here with my friends, and stay part of the gang though" shrugged Gus "Moving isn't that bad! It's not bad at all actually! Anyone who makes a fuss about moving to a new school is a dork and a wimp! I mean-"

The rest of Gus's sentence was just short. Worked up into a rage by Gus's attitude, her feelings about moving, her emotions about TJ, and Gus unknowingly insulting her. Spinelli's felt a swell of anger and emotion, taking her by surprise, like never before. Blinded by these emotions, and fuelled by the fact her word, and everything she knew, seemed to be crashing down around her. She closed the short distance, and punched Gus, square in the nose. He fell to floor, letting out a scream of pain before he began to cry, clutching his nose which was now bleeding profusely.

"WIMP!" screamed Spinelli, stomping away as the rest of the gang gathered around Gus. Spinelli sat alone, choosing to take a seat on the ground, her back against a tree, rather than the bench next to her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well things are just going from bad, to worse, for poor Spinelli! Please send a review if you're reading, I'll update asap

Rose-Aki: I'm glad you could see how torn Spinelli has been, the irony with Gus staying defiantly continues, and things haven't gotten any better for her in this chapter! TJ still seemed to want to be forward with his feelings for Spinelli in this chapter, but again, she's making it very difficult! Poor girl!

NoName: Thank you! And thank you for reviewing, I hope you continue to like, and stick with the story, its going to be a bit of a rollercoaster!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	7. Chapter 7: Perplexion

**Chapter 7: Perplexion**

 **May 2003 part 6**

Spinelli's rage ebbed away slightly, as she began to feel sick with guilt for punching her friend. She'd always told herself she would never, ever hurt a friend; it was a line she promised herself she'd never cross. However she did cross that line, and she hated herself for it. Then again, if nothing else, she realised that in a respect, this would actually work in her favour. Just like that, the gang were so angry with her, they wouldn't talk to her. Just like that, her plan was in action. Spinelli checked her watch, and realised she only had a couple more minutes of recess. As a shadow fell over her, Spinelli looked up to see the gang, minus Gus, gathered around her.

"What?!"

"We took Gus to the nurse" explained Gretchen, as she and the rest of the gang stated at Spinelli, as though she were some wild, unpredictable animal "She thinks his nose might be broken, he's been taken to hospital"

"um-hmm" muttered Spinelli, trying to sound as though she didn't care, her stomach continuing to feel heavier and heavier with the guilt. She couldn't believe she'd hurt her friend so badly, sure Gus was a little annoying but that didn't mean he deserved a broken nose. It was bad enough that her world was crashing down around her, but now she was also consumed with a sickening guilt, over Gus's broken nose.

"We told the nurse a ball had hit him in the face" explained TJ, as the gang exchanged unhappy glances. Clearly the lie was TJ's decision, and they didn't completely agree.

"Right"

"Why did you do it Spinelli?" asked TJ sounding utterly perplexed "Why did you hit him?"

"WHY?" shouted Spinelli, jumping to her feet, and rounding on TJ. As a girl who generally got very angry, she found it surprisingly easy to fake her temper "BECUASE HE HAD IT COMING, THATS WHY!"

"HE HAD IT COMING?!" shouted TJ in response, looking at Spinelli as though he'd never seen her before. Spinelli had never seen him this angry, she was sure his own, hurt feelings were fuelling part of his temper "HE'S YOUR FRIEND! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU SPINELLI!"

"GO TO HELL TJ!" screamed Spinelli, ramming her way past Gretchen who was unintentionally stood in her way. The force of this causing the still tall, frail, gangly girl to tumble over the bench and land painfully on the floor the other side.

"I HAD YOU WRONG SPINELLI! I CANT BELIEVE I CONSIDERED YOU A FRIEND! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I-I-I…. THAT'S IT FOR US SPINELLI! YOU HEAR ME!" shouted TJ, at the back of Spinelli's head, his fists balled, emotion pumping through his veins. Realising Gretchen was on the floor, with the rest of the gang gathered around her, he turned to help his friend.

Spinelli meanwhile bit her lip as she walked away, trying to force down the tears that were pricking her eyes and the gasping, hiccoughing breaths began to rack her body; threatening to turn into sobs. She'd never cried, not since she was three years old, and she was not going to start now. Not in school, not about some boy; even if that boy was TJ Detweiler. She was not a girly wimp.

The rest of the day passed without great event. On return to class TJ refused to sit next to Spinelli, instead taking Gus's vacated seat. Spinelli ate lunch alone, and avoided the gleeful celebrations, as the rest of Third Street was on a last day of school high. She didn't want to see it, she didn't want to see everyone so happy. She hurt, not physically, but emotionally. She hurt inside, like she'd never hurt before. Somehow, she the emotional hurt almost seemed to manifest itself into an almost physical pain. She'd broken Gus's nose, and Gretchen was now sporting a large, swollen bump on her head, after Spinelli had pushed her over the bench. Spinelli had never intended to hurt her friends. She just planned to act grumpy, she'd just planned to annoy them enough to not talk to her for a day or so. Spinelli had no idea how the situation had gotten so out of hand. She never meant to make them hate her, not like this. However, maybe it was easier that way, now they wouldn't care she'd left. Worst of all, she felt bad about TJ, she'd hurt him too. She'd hurt him badly, and now he hated her. Spinelli had never seen TJ look at anyone the way he did her, not even Lawson. There was no going back now. The gang would leave for camp, she would leave for Ohio, and never see them again. They wouldn't even care she was gone, in fact, they'd be glad.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aaah! This was one of the saddest chapters to write! Poor Spinelli! We thought things were bad in the last chapter, things are definitely worse now! Poor TJ! Not to mention Gus and Mikey! Please send a review to let me know what you thought! The next chapter will bring about some big changes!

Rose-Aki: Well Spinelli's anger at Gus continued in this chapter, as did her emotional turmoil surrounding leaving TJ, and everyone/everything else behind! I think apart from one of the chapters near the end, this was the saddest to write! I hated making TJ and Spinelli argue!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	8. Chapter 8: Filthy little sod

**Chapter 8: Filthy little sod**

 **June 2003**

Spinelli simply started out the window in a mixture of curiosity and disgust. Apart from a family holiday or two, and visits to camp, she'd never left her clean, and pristine town in Arkansas. Everything here in Cleveland Ohio seemed so different. As they drove through the city streets she watched as a gang of youths, as they seemed to be generally causing trouble.

Spinelli had done some research into the city, which was soon to be her new home. Searching online, she had been horrified to learn that it was as far from her pervious home as possible. The city had the highest crime rates in all of Ohio, and was in the list of the most dangerous cities in the USA. Crime and danger were little known in her pervious home. (A/N: I got this info from a basic google search, as I don't really know much about US cities, I hope no one is offended!)

Her parent's car continued out of the city slightly, but things didn't much improve. They drove up a street, Spinelli could see an old filthy sofa left to rot on the sidewalk, and a number houses which had boarded up windows. Horror spread through her, as the car began to slow.

"Why are we stopping? People don't live here do they?"

"Yes Pookie, this one here is ours" said Mr Spinelli, indicating a house which appeared marginally better than some of the others.

"But where's the lawn? The grass? Where are the driveways?" asked Spinelli feeling bemused. She'd never seen a house without a grassy area to play or some form of front garden.

"We'll show you around Pookie. We don't have a lawn, but we do have a small paved area outside of our back door" said Mrs Spinelli, as they got out the car.

Spinelli was distracted from her protests as a heavily pregnant woman walked by, cigarette in hand. She spoke on her phone, ignoring the small child as she dragged him along by arm behind her; she hasn't seemed to have noticed that his mini tracksuit bottoms and underwear hand fallen down, and were now around his ankles. It was only when the boy, no older than three years old, began kicking her in the ankles with all his might, that she turned to him.

"Oi! You little shit!" she shouted, raising a threatening arm as she did so, before realizing his exposed state "Oh you filthy little sod! You're as bad as you're fucking father, you know that?!"

"Hoare!" shouted her child in response. The woman had opened her mouth to shout again, when she spotted the three Spinelli's.

"You the new people?" she asked, exhaling and throwing her cigarette to the ground, indicating their home.

"We're the Spinelli's" explained Mrs Spinelli, extending out her hand, as she and her husband chorused "Bob and Flo"

"And this is our daughter" explained Mr Spinelli, clapping his hand on Spinelli's shoulder, as Mrs Spinelli's hand remained unshaken.

"Right, well I'm Natalie, I live next door" the woman shrugged "This is Damon, he's a little fucker, he don't never shut up" her eyes then fell on Spinelli "Looks like you're gunna have some huge teenage tantrums with this one, so we'll be even when it comes to being noisy" with that, she turned her back on the Spinellis, and resumed shouting at her son "Right you, INSIDE! I've already had enough of you today, I don't want any more shit from you, you're gunna be quiet, got it?!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well big changes are beginning for Spinelli, and lift is definitely going to be different! How will she settle into her new home and new town? How will she get on in her new school? Please review, and let me know what you think!

Rose-Aki: You're right about everything changing in this chapter for Spinelli, her new town definitely isn't going to be anything like home!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	9. Chapter 9: First day

**Chapter 9: First day**

 **September 2003 part 1**

Spinelli stood in front of her mirror, checking her reflection, ready for her first day at Middle School. She wore black Dr Martins, jeans, a Wrestle Mania t-shirt, and of course, her signature leather jacket. She completed her look with a black beanie hat. Spinelli gave a shrug, this was her normal attire, and she was going to be dammed if she was going to listen to her mum, who had tried to make her to wear a skirt and high heels!

She already had an awareness of the type of school she was about to go to, and the type of kids that would be there. She was Ashley Spinelli, she was tough, strong, a fighter! There was no way were the kids at this school going to know how truly terrified she felt. Back home in Arkansas, she'd been a big fish in a small pond; she was under no delusion that here would be different. She realised she'd have to do more to nail a tough girl reputation at this school than previously: the treats she'd given in Third Street, based on a single punch to Randal, just wouldn't cut it here. Sure, when she was at Third Street, she'd make a pointed attempt to show off her toughness, by trying to cause fights. However, in reality she knew the gang would always hold her back before she got anywhere, so she knew the behaviour was nothing more than a statement.

Mrs Spinelli had insisted on driving her daughter to school, despite Spinelli's protests that she could walk. As they neared the school Spinelli increased her demands to be let out, ideally a block or two from school. Mrs Spinelli was having none of it.

"Pookie, it's your first day of Middle School in a whole new state, of course I'm going to drive you to school!" insisted Mrs Spinelli "I'm actually glad Pookie, school means you finally have to socialise, after you spent the entire summer alone, locked in your room"

"Well" snarled Spinelli as Mrs Spinelli finally drew to a stop, directly outside of the school doors "it'll be nice to finally be around people I don't hate!" with that, she stepped out the car, and slammed the door, before hurrying for the school doors keeping her head down. She didn't want to be recognised as the loser who needed her mummy to drop her at the school doors.

Bursting through the doors, she looked up and was taken aback; the lockers all seemed to support graffiti or dents, and the halls generally looked more unkempt than those of Third Street. The changes didn't stop there, she started around at the girls, most seemed to be sporting micro-mini skirts, low cut tops, and push up bras. All were far too young to be dressed this way in Spinelli's opinion, heck, she thought girls should never dress like that.

"You look horrified" said a female voice, close to her shoulder. Spinelli turned to see a blonde girl, dressed in black New-Rock boots, and a long leather coat. Spinelli liked this girls style of dressing, she herself had always felt she dressed a little more alternative than other people she'd met in Arkansas, but she'd never seen anyone dress this way; the girl continued "Have you not seen girls going to school dressed like that before?"

"Not exactly" said Spinelli shaking her head, the Ashley's skirts had gotten slightly shorter, but remained at a relatively modest, above knee length "I didn't go to school around here"

"Wow, are you suburbian?! You are right?" exclaimed the girl, continuing when Spinelli nodded "I didn't think people dressed like you do in the 'burbs"

"They don't. My name is Spinelli, my first name is Ashley, but anyone who calls me Ashley gets a beating!"

"My names Amy Bryant, but you don't have'ta call me Bryant!" she chuckled "So, what did the kids in your old school dress like?

"Not like that, that's for sure" replied Spinelli, shaking her head at the scantily clad girls that scattered the halls. The one with the smallest skirt seemed to hear "the day I dress like those girls will be the day I shoot myself in the head!" (A/N: Oooh the irony, when you think back to chapter 1!)

"Oh great" muttered Amy, looking annoyed "Its Sophie Roberts"

"Oh, look Amy, you found a twin troll!" Sophie twittered, reminding Spinelli of Ashley A, however these girls ware far worse "So what does _not like that,_ mean?"

"Firstly, you're in no position to be calling me names you little tramp. Do it again, and I'll knock your teeth out" snapped Spinelli, stepping up to the taller girl "To answer your question, _not like that,_ means the girls at my school actually wore clothes! Never thought I'd say this, but meeting you made me realise they had some form of self-respect and pride within themselves"

" _What?!"_ snapped Sophie Roberts, hands on her hips.

"So you got dressed today, and you put on that ...skirt? Can I call that a skirt? Or maybe it's a belt? You chose that because what? You like the breeze? Or because you're so full of air between the ears that you know the only way you'll pass school is by getting it all out for the teachers"

" _What did you say to me?!"_

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I talking too quickly for you?" asked Spinelli with a sneer "Well I'll keep it simple. Next time you trowel your make up on, maybe you should avoid going for the drag queen look! My guess is, that it's not most people's bag!"

"Tramp!" snapped Sophie, before storming away.

"So, you know those girls?" asked Spinelli, they were interrupted however, before Amy could reply.

"Nicely done" said a boy, slapping her bottom, he looked no older than Spinelli herself.

Realising what he'd just done, Spinelli made to punch the boy, but he caught her first before she made contact. Spinelli tried to pull her wrist free, but the boy was stronger, and didn't loosen his grip. Using this to her advantage Spinelli pulled the boy toward her, and forced her knee into his groin. She then grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, and pulled him up to her face.

"Touch me again, and I'll do more than just knee you in your crown jewels, got it?!" Spinelli felt herself grow angrier as a smile spread across his face.

"I like you, you seem like a cool chick"

"Can't say I return those feelings" retorted Spinelli, despite finding this kid beyond annoying, she couldn't help but see something appealing in his shaved head, and brown eyes.

"Most people are scared of me ya'know, because I'm Will Bryant."

"Yeah? Well I aint most people" said Spinelli, before glancing at Amy "is this idiot your brother or something?"

"My cousin" explained Amy, before indicating the other pupils in the corridor, who were watching Spinelli and her response to Will with an air of surprise "he's right though, people are scared of Will. No one has ever seen anyone talk to him like that, or grab him the way you did. Well maybe they have, but those people have then got their faces rearranged!"

Spinelli looked Will up and down, sneering and raising an eyebrow, before she rolled her eyes and turned her back on him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, the changes continue, Spinelli's new school is certainly different! Not to mention the addition of some new characters! What will happen now? Will she make friends with Amy? Will she continue to hate Will and Sophie? The next few chapters were interesting to write, although my favourite chapters are coming up much later!

Rose-Aki: You were certainly right about her new school being different, and hopefully she might well find a friend in Amy! I hope you liked the new characters 😊

NatalieJ-101: Hello, thank you for reading, and for reviewing! Its great that you're finding it interesting so far! You're right about it having a darker theme, there was a hint of what is to come, from chapter 1! Spinelli has definitely gone through it a bit over the last few weeks, however with any luck, things will settle down! Keep reading to find out if she reunites with the gang! Thank you again!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	10. Chapter 10: Camp

It seems like Spinelli has at least someone who has the potential to be her friend.

I like Amy so far and I have a feeling her cousin will become Spinelli's interest in the near future.

Hopefully Spinelli's old friends will try to get in contact with her, especially TJ is the kind of guy who won't just accept that Spinelli moved away.

To clarify, this chapter might be confusing, the first section is set at the start of the summer, when Spinelli fell out with the gang, the rest of it is at the end of summer for the gang in Arkansas

 **Chapter 10: Camp**

 **May 2003 part 7/July 2003**

As Spinelli had expected, the gang hadn't spoken to her for the rest of the day, nor did they speak to her before they left for camp. Spinelli hid in her room, peaking through the curtains as she sadly watched TJ, putting has luggage for camp in the back of his parents' car, talking eagerly to his parents. She sat, wondering what his new braces looked like, hoping he would glance toward her house, but he didn't. The 'for sale' sign had yet to be put up in her garden, so he remained unaware she wouldn't be living there when he returned from camp.

It had been a long summer at camp for TJ Detweiler, he'd enjoyed it, but was now eager to get home. After a week or so at camp, he'd decided to try and phone Spinelli, but he couldn't seem to remember the number, as he automated voice on the end of the phone kept saying the number had been disconnected. Mr LaSalle had picked TJ and Vince up, as Mr Detweiler's car needed to go into the garage to be fixed. Despite going to different camps, the two boys, along with numerous other camps, had been dropped off at Third Street School: the usual designated drop off location.

"Man Basketball Camp was awesome" raved Vince "They said I'm one of the most promising kids they've seen in a long time. I've been tipped as the one to watch by the NBA! Can you believe it Teej?"

"That's great Vince, well done"

"I know right! Apparently, everyone that has been tipped like myself, has gone on to play in the NBA!" Vince continued to rave about his camp, unable to contain his excitement. Soon enough Mr LaSallle pulled up outside TJ's house.

"Hey look" said TJ pointing at the driveway three houses down "Mr and Mrs Spinelli got a new car!" Cambering quickly out of the car with his bag, TJ muttered his thanks to Mr LaSalle, bade goodbye to Vince, and ran to his front door.

Before he'd even made it up the path, Mrs Detweiler had thrown open the door, squealing as she ran out to her son. TJ only just had chance to drop his bag to the floor, before he was pulled into one of his mother's suffocating hugs.

"Oh TJ!" she cried "I've missed you so much"

"Yeah, you too mum" replied TJ, patting her shoulder "Look, I'll be inside in a moment, I just want to head down to Spinelli's and-"

"-TJ" said Mrs Detweiler gently

"No, no I know mum, tonight if family night" called TJ over his shoulder "I'll be five minutes, I promise!"

"No, TJ sweetie, I need to talk to you" called Mrs Detweiler, but it was too late, TJ was bounding up the path of the house he knew well, three doors down. Mr Detweiler appeared by his wife's shoulder, she continued on a soft tone "I didn't manage to tell him dear, he's going to be so upset"

"SPINELLI" shouted TJ banging on the door "SPINELLI OPEN UP! SPINE-" he fell silent as the door opened, a strange man who he'd never seen before, opened the door "Uh, oh, um sorry!" said TJ in surprise "Is Spinelli in?"

"Sorry kid, there's no Spinelli here" replied the stranger, making to shut the door. TJ pushed against the door, not letting it close.

"No, she lives here, Ashley Spinelli" he said, urgently.

"TJ" said Mrs Detweiler, appearing behind her son.

"My wife and I moved in a few of weeks ago" explained the man, closing the door.

"Mum, what is going on? Where is Spinelli?"

"She's moved away sweetie, shortly after you went to camp" explained Mrs Detweiler.

"Can you take me to see her please?"

"Sweetums, Spinelli has moved to Ohio" Mrs Detweiler watched the comprehension dawn on her young son's face. He didn't say a word, he simply dropped his head and shoulders, and made his way back toward his own house.

"But, but she didn't say anything" said TJ "Did she leave a message for me? A new address? A phone number? Anything?" TJ watched her mum shake her head, a knowing look in her eyes "Oh, oh okay"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Poor TJ! We knew he'd be upset bless him! Home from camp, only to find he has no way whatsoever to contact his friend!

Rose-Aki: Hopefully you'll be right about Spinelli potentially having a friend in Amy! Will certainly seemed to take a shine to Spinelli, although she certainly didn't seem to feel the same way! Poor TJ, he definitely took it hard to learn that Spinelli had moved, with no word, and left no means of contact!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	11. Chapter 11: No longer in Kansas

**Chapter 11: No longer in Kansas**

 **September 2003 part 2**

Two weeks had passed since Spinelli's first day, she and Amy had quickly become good friends. Amy, however was also close to her cousin, consequently Spinelli had also began spending her time around Will and his two friends, Bob and Rob. In total, there were five of them. Amy and Spinelli had instantly gelled, both girls were similar, slightly alternative and happy being their own person. They both seemed to prefer the drama free company of boys; although Amy did have her slightly girly qualities, such as tending to avoid confrontation if possible; she was generally a nice girl and she was easy to get along with.

Then there was Will, the crew leader, and all round bad boy. All the girls wanted him. Spinelli wasn't immune to his bad boy appeal, nor his good looks. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realised that the crush on Will, that she was trying her hardest to deny may have been because he was the furthest thing from TJ Detweiler. Spinelli knew she wanted to erase those painful memoires, and feelings however possible, both consciously, and subconsciously. Deep down, she was aware of the fact she was latching onto Will for all the wrong reasons, she was rebounding from whatever happened with TJ. She tried her best to ignore this. Perhaps this, and his bad boy appeal is what seemed to make Will that much more appealing. This was an appeal Spinelli found it hard to ignore. There something about not knowing what a person is going to do all the time that Spinelli found extremely exciting. Spinelli had known TJ all her life, she knew him like the back of my hand, and she knew what he was going to do, say, what he was thinking. With Will, its different, she literally had no idea. Not only that, but her patents hated Will, so the rebellion of spending time around him was even more enjoyable, and added to the appeal. Spinelli and Will had also jelled, they'd settled into a comfortable rhythm, a lightly flirty friendship. They shared a lot of banter, light-heartedly teasing each other, play fighting, or arm wrestling; this had not however moved on to anything further. Their bond had not, however, gone unnoticed by the girls of the school, who had become particularly jealous of Spinelli, and her bond with Will.

Finishing off the gang were Bob and Rob. The pair had a real bro-mnace, best friends and rarely seen without each other. Despite their bro-mance, they followed Will with loyalty; it was always clear he was the leader, being friends with Will made them cool.

Being around a big group of friends like this felt familiar and comfortable. It almost reminded her of being back at Third Street with the gang.

Together they were a crew, respected and feared by the rest of the school. Spinelli had already begun to set her reputation, the girls knew she wouldn't hesitate to touch them, to beat them up if they crossed her. Heck, she'd already gotten detention for beating a guy for asking if she and Amy were in a lesbian relationship. She, of course didn't have an issue with that sort of thing, despite it all being a very new concept to her: it was a term she had yet to come across while in her sheltered life in Third Street. Fact was, just over two years ago, the children of Third Street had been horrified of the idea of kissing. They had lived in a rather naive bubble. However, Spinelli's new school were certainty not part of this naive bubble. It was the furthest thing from it, in every way possible. To maintain her reputation, Spinelli needed to make sure people didn't insult her, or her friends, and just walk away. As a rule, the role of fighting was the work of Bob and Rob. They did the dirty work at Will's say so. Will rarely got his hands dirty: he didn't need too.

Spinelli and Will were stood together out on the school steps on their morning break. Will sat casually smoking a cigarette as they waited for Amy, Bob and Rob, who had been in a different class.

"So what's next?" asked Will, cigarette smoke clouding around his mouth as he spoke.

"Maths" replied Spinelli with a heavy sigh "the old battle-axe said we were starting trigonometry today, you know, because maths isn't bad enough!"

"Triga-what? What the fuck is that?"

"I think it's something to do with triangles" shrugged Spinelli.

"Screw that shit! Let's ditch"

"Ditch?" asked Spinelli, feeling confused.

"You know" said Will, flicking his cigarette butt at one of the school nerds that passed "cut class?"

"You can cut class?" asked Spinelli "What happens when you do? That's against the rules, right?"

"The rules of this place? Who gives a crap? Most of the time the teachers don't even notice or do anything. Otherwise if they do, you just get detention" replied Will.

"Right"

"Just as I forget you've moved here from suburbia, you remind me!" said Will, standing up, and clicking his heels in an apparent imitation of Spinelli "I want to go home BoeBoe, I want to go home"

"The dog is called _ToeToe_ " corrected Spinelli.

"Right, you would know, _Dorothy"_

"Shut up" snapped Spinelli, punching Will in the arm.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore" mocked Will, trying to pull Spinelli into a headlock.

"I'm from Arkansas. Not Kansas" said Spinelli, kicking Will in the legs, trying to break free of the headlock he had her in.

"So what'dya say Dorothy?" asked Will, releasing Spinelli "you gunna cut?"

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"Nah"

"Ok" said Spinelli, smiling as the excitement at breaking the rules, and being alone with Will, took her.

"There's hope for you yet" said Will, giving Spinelli a casual wink.

Spinelli felt a whooping sensation in her stomach as it swarmed with butterflies (not unlike what she'd felt with TJ). Being around Will and breaking the rules with him gave her a thrill at the sense of danger. His bad boy attitude was becoming more and more alluring; she was becoming more and more infatuated with him. Spinelli wanted to impress Will, to shrug off the _Dorothy_ image he had of her. Her parents were already cracking down hard on her about the rules, telling her she'd developed a bad, disrespectful attitude. Spinelli loved how Will scoffed at the rules, and shrugged off any responsibility, seeing him action just drew her in.

Five minutes later, Spinelli was sat with Will, hidden in the small ally way behind the school. Again Will was smoking, Spinelli sat, leaning against the wall lazily as she watched him.

' _What on earth did I see in TJ?'_ Spinelli thought to herself, ignoring the other voice trying to argue with this _'he was boring and predicable'_

"Want a drag?" asked Will, realising that Spinelli had been watching him.

"Nah, you're alright"

"You're so good, _Dorothy_ "

"Shut up!"

"Try it then"

"Ok I will!" said Spinelli taking the cigarette from him, and inhaling deeply and pointedly. As the smoke filled her lungs, her head span, and she began to cough uncontrollably. She tried to regain her breath, and dignity, but it was useless her eyes were streaming as she coughed uncontrollably. Finally, Spinelli regained her composure, but was at a loss for anything to say to Will.

"No, you've got it all wrong" said Will, taking the cigarette from Spinelli to demonstrate "Put it to your lips, but not past your teeth. Rid your mouth of air, then put the cigarette to your mouth and suck the air into your mouth. Not your lungs like you just did. Then you hold the smoke there for a second and exhale normally, you'll also want to bring your tongue up so it nearly touches the butt of the cigarette, the smoke will travel along your tongue meaning you can taste it." (A/N: I've never smoked a cigarette in my life, so I got these instructions from WikiHow!)

He handed the cigarette to Spinelli and she took it, trying to take on board what he'd said, and mimic his actions. It felt different this time, her head still span, although not as much, and she let out a small cough but beyond that, it tasted good and she felt a mixed rush of pleasure and rebellion.

"Now that's hot" said Will, taking the cigarette from her hand, leaning across and kissing her. Spinelli was caught by surprise, only for a moment, but responded by kissing him back.

Will, who was apparently more experienced than Spinelli, threw the cigarette on the floor, and deepened the kiss. Although feelings rather out of her depth, Spinelli tried to hide this, mimicking his actions and trying to ignore the rather unpleasant taste of cigarette smoke, it was a little like kissing an ashtray. She really didn't want Will to think she was some stupid kid, who didn't even know how to kiss, all the kids kissed here! The only other person she'd ever kissed was TJ, from her fourth-grade kiss, she had the vague memory of a minty taste. She'd just assumed all kisses were like that, the almost-kiss she'd shared with TJ more recently was too brief to really take note of anything.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, Spinelli seems to have found a friend in Amy, and a new romance with Will (although boo! He's not TJ!) What do you all think of Will? Is he bad news, Spinelli's parents certainly seem to think so!

Rose-Aki: It was so sad writing the bits where TJ realised Spinelli had gone (although I found the bits where Spinelli was pushing him away sadder to write!) Things are certainly changing for Spinelli in her new life!

Aryal Stone: I used to watch all the time too, and used to love the cartoon, hence the fanfics now! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I'm definitely going to continue, its already complete, 64 chapters long! I'm not posting all at once, as I always proof read and find things to tweak! I'm glad you loved the connection between TJ and Spinelli, I really enjoyed writing those chapters! Keep reading to find out if they meet again in the future! Thank you so much for the reading, reviewing with such lovely words, and thank you for the support with adding this as a favourite!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	12. Chapter 12: Shattered illusions

**Chapter 12: Shattered illusions**

 **December 2006**

A little over three years had passed since Will and Spinelli's first kiss. Now, at fifteen years old, they were now an official item, and Spinelli loved it. She got a feeling of satisfaction at the jealousy of the other girls at her school; it killed them she'd got the hottest guy the school had to offer. Spinelli had just got back from a two-week suspension, for breaking Sophie Roberts nose. The bitch had been particularly jealous, to try upset Spinelli she'd told her that she'd slept with Will, and that he loved coming back to her, because she was ' _better in the sack_ ' than Spinelli. It wasn't the first time a girl had _lied_ , telling Spinelli they'd had some sort of intimate encounter with Will, but she made sure it was the last. She knew they were making it up, and she was sick of it.

"I can't believe they let an animal like you back in school" snapped muttered Emma Lewis, one of Sophie's friends. She was stood between her two other friends, Spinelli was disappointed to see Sophie wasn't there; she'd would have loved to see her handiwork "You know Sophie had to have her nose reconstructed?!"

"Well I did a favour then didn't I?" shrugged Spinelli "She wanted a new nose anyway, and fuck knows she needed one. You can let that serve as a warning to anyone who wants to tell more bullshit lies about my boyfriend!" with that, Spinelli stomped away.

"Sure" muttered Emma quietly "Lies. You keep telling yourself that"

"WHAT?!" shouted Spinelli, rounding quickly "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

She didn't however get a response, as the three girls quickly scattered and ran away. Letting it go, Spinelli headed to the usual spot she'd find her friends, and boyfriend.

"Oh look" said Will, spotting Spinelli as she headed toward him and the rest of the crew "Dorothy is back!"

"Seriously, I've just got back from a two-week suspension for smashing some girls face in, and you're still calling me Dorothy?"

"To me, you'll always be Dorothy" said Will, kissing Spinelli deeply and grabbing her bum as he did so. When he pulled back, Spinelli took the cigarette from him hand, and inhaled with a sense of satisfaction.

"Man, I needed that, my parents have pretty much locked me in my room. I've not had a smoke for two and a half weeks!"

The day passed without great event, and Spinelli was glad when it was over. She'd originally planned to go over to Will's, so they could spend the evening together. She'd not seen him since the suspension, and was sure he'd want to be with her, in more ways than one! He, however, cancelled just as they were leaving school, telling her he'd got a dentist appointment. The rest of the crew were busy, leaving Spinelli no option to return home. Spinelli could hear her parents arguing, yet again, as she approached her front door. Spinelli sighed, flicking her finished cigarette on the floor, and rummaging through her bag for her keys.

"MOVING HERE WAS THE WORST MISTAKE I'VE EVER MADE! NOW I'M STUCK HERE WITH YOU" screamed Mrs Spinelli on the other side of the door, the row clear to hear. Finding her key, Spinelli pulled it out, and slipped it into the lock.

"WELL NOT MAKING YOU ABORT ASHLEY WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE I'VE EVER MADE! I'VE BEEN STUCK WITH YOU FOR THE LAST SIXTEEN YEARS FOR THAT ONE!" shouted Mr Spinelli in return, the arguing couple not spotting the front door as it opened in their tiny home.

Spinelli felt her blood run cold and her insides turn to led, as the impact of what she'd just heard set in.

"I WANT A DIVORCE!" screamed Mrs Spinelli.

Having enough, her insides still like led, Spinelli stepped through the door, slamming it with all her might and alerting her parents to her presence.

"AND YOU!" screamed Mrs Spinelli, rounding on her daughter "YOU STILL BEEN HANGING AROUND WITH THAT ROTTEN BOY HAVENT YOU?! AND YOU'VE BEEN SMOKING! I CAN SMELL IT ON YOU!"

"SO FUCKING WHAT?!" yelled Spinelli "WHAT THE HELL IS IT TO YOU IF I SMOKE, OR WHO I'M HAVING SEX WITH!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SEXUALLY ACTIVE?!" shouted Mr Spinelli "YOUR FIFTHEEN YEARS OLD! IT'S NOT EVEN LEGAL YET!"

"I DONT SEE WHY YOU'RE CHIPPING IN, SINCE APPARENTLY YOU WANTED ME DEAD BEFORE I WAS EVEN BORN!" screamed Spinelli "PISS OFF! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Mr Spinelli stormed from the house, putting as much space as possible between himself and the two women. Spinelli's insides turned even heavier as she watched the door close behind him/

"AS MUCH AS I HATE THAT MAN, HE'S RIGHT! YOU'RE FIFTEEN! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE HAVING SEX, AND DEFINETLY TOO YOUNG TO BE SMOKING! THAT AWFUL BOY IS A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" shouted Spinelli, as she stood in front of her mother.

"MY FAULT?! HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?!"

"YES! YOUR FAULT, YOU MOVED US HERE! YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY HOME, FROM EVERYTHING I KNEW, EVERYTHING I LOVED!" screamed Spinelli, her fits balled "THEN I CAME HERE, AND THANK FUCK I MADE A FRIEND, AND FOUND A BOYFRIEND, A CHANCE TO STILL BE HAPPY, BUT ARE YOU HAPPY WITH THAT?! NO! OF COURSE YOU'RE FUCKING NOT!"

"WELL I WON'T DENY THAT YOU'VE BECOME INSUFFERABLE EVER SINCE WE'VE MOVED HERE! YOU'RE HEADING DOWN A BAD ROAD ASHLEY SPINELLI! ALL THE DECISIONS SO FAR HAVE BEEN YOURS. YOU CHOSE TO SMOKE, YOU CHOOSE TO SPEND YOUR TIME WITH THAT BOY, AND YOU CHOSE TO PUNCH THAT POOR INNOCENT GIRL!"

"OH PISS OFF YOU STUIPD BITCH" snapped Spinelli, heading to her room and locking the door. She pulled out a cigarette pointedly, smoking it to annoy her mother, rather than the fact she wanted one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow! Three years on, and things are certainly different for Spinelli, especially with this eventful chapter! What are your thoughts on the "new Spinelli"?

Aryal Stone: I'm glad you like Will, although he hasn't been the best influence on Spinelli in some respects (i.e. the smoking -blegh, I don't like smoking!) Three years on, and they're still together, so it cant be all bad!

Rose-Aki: It was good to see Spinelli settling in with a new group of friends, ones that (as you can see from this chapter) she has kept. Will is definitely a bad boy, and as you can see, Spinelli's feelings have led her into a three year relationship! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was definitely an eventful one for Spinelli!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	13. Chapter 13: Slurred words

**Chapter 13: Slurred words**

 **March 2008 part 1**

Two years had passed since Spinelli had walked in on her parent's row, which had ended in their divorce. In that brief moment Mr Spinelli had revelled he wished Mrs Spinelli had got an abortion, he had ultimately ruined with his relationship with his daughter. Spinelli's blissful view of her childhood, of her perfect parents, and doting father and their perfect father daughter relationship, had been destroyed. He'd made attempts to talk to her, to make it up and explain, but Spinelli had refused this. She was hurt, angry and upset, her entire relationship with her father was built on a lie. Although she didn't realise it, his comment took something away from her she hadn't even been aware of, her sense self-worth. She was unaware of the path that this reduced self-worth would lead her down. Spinelli had thrown herself even deeper into her relationship with Will as she doted on him, subconsciously working for his approval.

It hadn't taken long for Mrs Spinelli to move on; she soon met a new man: Ian. Spinelli hated his very being. Ian was several years older than Mrs Spinelli, with a covering of silver hair. His appearance and clothing were immaculate, a habit he'd maintained from his days in the army.

When Mrs Spinelli had first brought Ian home to meet her daughter, Spinelli had been found, sat on the sofa with her feet up on the coffee table, surrounded by Will, Amy, Bob and Rob, as they all smoked, each sporting a can of beer. Ian and Spinelli had instantly clashed as he'd stormed in, pulling her up from the sofa and taking her cigarette and beer. He'd then proceeded to kicking her friends out the house, and shouting at her, military style. Mrs Spinelli had loved the level of discipline he tried to enforce over her daughter, Spinelli of course, hated it.

Despite Spinelli's protests, and attempts to push him out, Ian didn't go anywhere. When he proposed, and moved in, Spinelli escalated her attempts to get shot of him. All with no avail. The conflict reached its peak when Spinelli had flatly refused to go to the wedding, her mother had been devastated, and Ian beyond furious. Despite this Spinelli continued her ultimate protest, missing the day completely. She wanted her mum to realise how much she hated Ian, and how much she hated his strict nature. She hoped her mum would choose her, over Ian, it wasn't too much to hope for, right? Her did proved he never wanted her, and in Spinelli's eyes, her mum did exactly the same thing, by choosing Ian, over her. When her mum and Ian went away on honeymoon, Spinelli took this to her advantage, using her home to throw several large, out of control parties. Her mother and Ian had returned to find the house in a state of devastation, overrun with sleeping, hangover and underage teenagers.

At 17 years old, Spinelli was still completely wrapped up with Will, and all that came with it. She still spent all her time with her same group of friends, Amy, Bob and Rob, and of course, Will. The group had continued to smoke, and regularly cut school. Often, they would spend more time in detention, than they actually did in class. The teachers made little effort to keep them in class; the group were so disruptive, the general consensus was that everyone was better off if they weren't in the class.

Today was no exception. Spinelli, Will, Amy Bob and Rob were sat under the bleachers of the school football field, avoiding which ever class was on. To try and beat the boredom, they were drinking the large bottle of whisky Spinelli had stolen from Ian's stash of booze. Will had also managed to get hold of a large bottle of vodka, as a result the young group were all rather drunk.

"Was that the school bell?" asked Amy straining to hear.

"I fffhink so" said Spinelli, slurring her words slightly, taking the bottle of whisky from Amy's hand, and draining the last of it.

"Yup" said Bob checking the time on his phone "school is finished for the day"

"I better start getting back" said Rob "I need to get back on time, Mum will do her nut if she thinks I've been cutting class again"

"We'd all better make a move. That old nut Mr Flecture likes to check under these bleachers once class is out, I think the old prick is trying to catch us" said Spinelli, standing and stumbling as she tried to catch her balance "Will, am I coming over to yours?"

"Nah, not tonight" replied Will with a casual shrug "I've got something I need to do"

After Amy had vomited everywhere, Bob had taken her home to put her to bed, this left Spinelli with no choice but to return home. She figured she'd change her clothes, since she had Amy's vomit down her jeans, and then she'd either lock herself in her room, or just walk the streets for something to do. Anything to avoid Ian and her mother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, more charges for Spinelli, and she's certainly taking to teenage rebellion! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Aryal Stone: I think you're right that its not just one person that can influence a person, and that it can be events too, Spinelli certainly has a combination of both these things! Keep reading to see if your suspicions over Will are right! I also think your right about Spinelli needing to vent, she has had so much go on in her life, its hardly surprising she's rebelling a little! As she story goes on, you'll see how Spinelli ends up in the situation in chapter one

Rose-Aki: I agree, things are just going from bad, to worse for Spinelli! As you can see from this chapter, her parents argument, and her dads words, have affected her deeply. Lets hope your suspicions are wrong, and Will is faithful! They have been together for another two years, after all! I hope you liked this chapter, lots more changes brought on by the divorce!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	14. Chapter 14: It's me or him

**Chapter 14: It's me or him**

 **March 2008 part 2**

It had taken Spinelli longer than usual to get home, due to the fact her ability to walk was impaired by the alcohol she'd consumed; she'd fallen several times as a result. Spinelli stood her front door for some time, trying to put the key in the lock. She was sure the lock was moving as she made her attempts. She was also slowed down by the fact she'd dropped the key, and it proved difficult to pick up. Just as she'd achieved success, and slotted the key into the lock, Ian opened the door from the inside, causing Spinelli to lose her balance and fall to his feet.

"Look at the state of you" said Ian, with a disapproving look "You're drunk, paralytic!"

"Ah pisssss offfffff" said Spinelli, getting to her feet with some difficulty "it aint none offfff your businesssss what I dooo! You're not my fffffather!"

"No! And thank god for that!" snapped Ian, grabbing Spinelli's arm, and pulling her to her feet "you are a shameful excuse for a young woman! I've sat by long enough watching you throw your life away and now I'm putting a stop to it!" continued Ian as he dragged her up the stairs, to her room. He had to pull Spinelli up again numerous times, as her drunken feet were unable to keep up with his pace.

"Get the ffffuck offfff of me!" snapped Spinelli, struggling against his grip "yyyou're hhhurting me!"

"No. You are going to stay in this room" said Ian, pushing Spinelli into her bedroom "you're going to stay in there, and not come out. You will only leave to go to school. Your Mother and I will take you there, and bring you home again. This will continue until you get your sorry little life back on track. To clarify, this is until you break up with that boy, stop smoking and drinking, and stop spending your time with those people you call friends. You will attend all your classes, and actually achieve a reasonable grade. You will not have any privileges until all of these things happen"

"I'm ssssseventeen! You can't do thisssss! I'm nnnnot a child, and I'm not a ffffucking prisoner!" protested Spinelli, ramming her way past Ian, through the door. She stumbled for the countless time that afternoon, and fell into the wall opposite. Spinelli quickly hurried away, somehow successfully side stepping as Ian made to grab her arm again, and headed to her Mother's room, banging on the door.

"Do not disturb your Mother! She's on night shifts, and needs to sleep!"

"MUM!" yelled Spinelli, pushing Ian away and continuing to thump loudly on the door.

"What is it Ashley?" asked her mother, who stood in her dressing gown, rubbing her eyes.

"Him!" snapped Spinelli, pointing at Ian as she swayed on the spot.

"Are you drunk?!" snapped her mother, staring at Spinelli disapprovingly.

"Maybe" giggled Spinelli.

"I've told your daughter enough is enough. She's a mess and should be ashamed! She's leaving that boy and getting her life back on track!"

"I agree with Ian-"

"-Well of course you fucking do!" snapped Spinelli, her rage overpowering her drunkenness a little "Of course you side with him instead of me! I bet you wish you'd gotten an abortion just like Dad did!"

"You know, right now, I do! I'm ashamed of you and what you've turned into, what that boy has turned you into!"

"See! You didn't even deny it! That boy's name is Will, and he loves me. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"No he's not! Ever since you've been around him, I don't even recognise my own daughter anymore!" said her mother, beginning to sob "that boy is THE WORST thing that happened to you, and is the worst decision you've ever made!"

"You are shameful excuse for a women and a pitiful excuse for a person Ashley" said Ian "if you want to continue living under this roof, you're going to leave that boy, and get your life back on track!"

"FINE!" shouted Spinelli "FINE! THEN I'LL LEAVE!"

"IF YOU WALK OUT OF THAT DOOR, YOU WONT BE COMING BACK YOUNG LADY!" shouted her mother, following Spinelli as she stormed to her room, clearly under the impression that this would stop her daughter. She couldn't however, have been more wrong.

"I'LL BE DOING YOU A FUCKING FAVOUR WONT I THEN YOU BITCH!"

Within five minutes, Spinelli had thrown all her belongings into a suitcase, and backpack, shoved past her mother and Ian, heading down the stairs. Perhaps it was the adrenaline coursing through her veins, but Spinelli suddenly felt more in control, and slightly less drunk. Her mind was clear as ever: Will loved her, he'd chosen her over every girl in the school, he wanted her. Unlike her Dad, unlike Ian, unlike TJ, unlike her friends from Third Street, and unlike her mum, he wanted her. Spinelli stood by the door, her luggage in both hands.

"Mum, you have a choice, it's me or Ian!" said Spinelli "I want to be with Will, he loves me, and I love him! I need him!"

"Ashley, Ian and I-"

"ARE YOU LEAVING HIM OR NOT?!"

"No, Ashley, I'm not. Ian and I want-"

"FINE!" screamed Spinelli "THEN I'M LEAVING, AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK, I'M GOING TO BE WITH WILL! HE LOVES ME! HE WANTS ME!" with that, she grabbed her belongings, and stormed from the house.

A quarter of an hour later, and Spinelli had reached Will's parents' home. She opened the door, colliding with Emma Lewis as she walked in, who was apparently making her way out. Emma's hair was more tousled than Spinelli had ever seen it, Emma quickly ran, at the sight of Spinelli. It was only then Spinelli remembered Will had told her that he couldn't meet her, because he had something to do. Just as Spinelli began to consider this, Will appeared in the room, shirtless.

"Dorothy?" asked Will, looking confident for a moment, before spotting her bags "What's happened? Why are your bags here?"

"My mother has kicked me out" explained Spinelli "and why was Emma here? Wait, are you and her, um is something happening between-"

"Are you doubting me?!" snapped Will, suddenly angry.

"W-what? n-no, I was just wondering what she was doing here" replied Spinelli, the doubt still in her mind.

"She came around to buy some gear from me" explained Will, pulling into her hug "When I told you I had something to do, and that was it: sell to Emma. The girl is crazy about keeping her drug habit a secret, she's a mess, didn't you see her?"

"Yes"

"You didn't think I was cheating on you?" asked Will, kissing Spinelli's head, and rubbing the hair out of her face "why would I ever want to cheat on you? I love you, I want you, and I'm the only one that does. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do" replied Spinelli, her face in his chest, taking comfort from his words "I was just being silly. Will, they've kicked me out, what am I going to do?"

"Well you'll live with me here of course, my parents won't care, they're barely here so the probably won't even notice"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, more charges for Spinelli, and she's certainly taking to teenage rebellion! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Aryal Stone: It would be interesting to see what the gang thought of Spinelli at this point in the story, she's certainly changed from the girl that left Arkansas! Let alone how she is in chapter one! Keep reading to see if we see any more of the gang, and their opinions (if we do see them again!)

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	15. Chapter 15: Cutting off early

**Chapter 15: Cutting off early**

 **October 2012 part 1**

Four and a half years had passed since Spinelli had took shelter with Will, following the argument with her parents. As it turned out, Spinelli hadn't managed to graduate High School: she'd cut too many classes. As a result of missing so much school, and the poor grades that came with that, Spinelli had no choice but to accept the schools' refusal to let her graduate. She didn't get her high school diploma. The sting in the tail for Spinelli, was that Will had successfully graduated. She'd later learned that he'd been scaring the weaker students, who achieved good grades, to do all his homework for him. This meant on paper, he'd achieved the necessary grades to graduate. Will had also made sure terrify and threaten their Principle into letting him graduate for good measure. Spinelli's mother had made attempts to talk to her, and regain contact, but continued to refuse to end her marriage with Ian. Will played the supportive boyfriend, expressing to Spinelli how awful it was, that her Mother choose her Husband, over her Daughter. Will reminded her that he was there for her, had taken her in when she had nowhere to go, and despite his popularity with the ladies, that he would continue to choose her, _because he valued her, more than her Mother did._ As a result, Spinelli's self-confidence took a dive, along with her sense of self-worth. Her Mother, and Ian, did approach her when they'd learned she hadn't graduated, this resulted in a big argument between Will and Spinelli, and Ian and her Mother. Ian, and her Mother approached her, convinced now, she would see the error of her ways: she didn't even have a High School diploma, given this, what perspective could she possibly have for the future? Will stood up for Spinelli, suggesting that they were insinuating this made Spinelli useless, and that they did value her.

After their graduation, Will found a labouring job in New York, and Spinelli had dutifully followed him, she didn't tell her Mother or Ian that she was leaving. Will and Spinelli had comfortable lifestyle, paid for on the most part, by Will's labouring work, and his shady work on the side-lines, dealing drugs, and all that went with it. They also had several credit cards. With no High School diploma Spinelli had found it very difficult to find work, and in the end, had settled for a job as a hotel maid. Her small wage did little to contribute to their lifestyle. Will had made this clear to Spinelli, reminding her that without him to support her, she'd be homeless. To make up for her small financial contribution in her job as a scrubber (as Will liked to call it) it was also her duty as his girlfriend, to play the role of 'housewife'; taking on all of the household jobs singlehandedly, and keeping Will fed, and his clothes clean and smart looking.

Will had also decided that it'd be best that Spinelli not be around in the evenings, so he'd got her a job as a waitress. He'd said the evenings were the time when he carried out his shadier work and if ever he got busted, she would be able to claim she knew nothing about it. Holding down two jobs meant Spinelli had very little time for anything but her paid work, and keeping the home in working order. She worked every day, always picking up extra work, as Will said, there was no point wasting her time just sitting around the apartment.

Today was Spinelli's 21st Birthday, but it was also another working day. Spinelli had left early in the morning to work at her job as a maid, leaving Will in bed as she kissed him goodbye. She was now at her waitressing job, and had another two hours before it was time for her to clock off.

"It's pretty quiet tonight, why don't you cut off early?" said her boss "I'll pay you until the end of the shift. Call it a birthday present"

"What? No, I couldn't!"

"Yes, you can. You work far too hard, you deserve a night off! Now get out of here, before I change my mind"

"Thank you so much" replied Spinelli, hurrying to collect her things.

Unlocking the door of her apartment Spinelli stepped inside, noticing a pair of pink heeled shoes she didn't recognise. For a moment, she'd thought they might be a birthday gift from Will, to her. That thought had vanished as quickly as it had come: the shoes were quite clearly well worn. Not only that, but Will would never buy her heals: he said they made her look cheap and tacky, and the shoes, were most definitely not to her taste. As a result, being so short, Spinelli was used to people towering over her

Spinelli shrugged off her confusion, as she made her way to the bedroom to change into something a little more comfortable. However, before she'd taken more than two steps, she'd stopped dead in her tracks, her heart thumping. She could hear the mattress springs of the bed squeaking in the bedroom, and the sounds of a woman moaning in pleasure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow, an eventful chapter, to say the least!

Aryal Stone: I've tried to make it a long path that has led to Spinelli ending up as her chapter one self, as you can see, things for her haven't gotten any better! Keep reading to see if we see any of the gang again!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	16. Chapter 16: Making a fuss

**Chapter 16: Making a fuss**

 **October 2012 part 2**

Gaining her composure, Spinelli stormed to the bedroom, kicking open the door which was already ajar. She found Will, laid out on the bed, stretched out with his arms behind his head. A naked woman on top of him, throwing her head back as she let out another moan.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed Spinelli, alerting Will, and the woman to her presence.

"Who the fuck are you?" snapped the woman "Can't you seen we're busy here? Get out!"

Spinelli did nothing of the sort. Grabbing the woman by the hair, Spinelli pulled her off Will, dragging her down the hall, and throwing her out of the front door.

"And take your shoes with you!" snapped Spinelli, throwing the heels at the naked woman.

"What about my clothes?!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE'S BOYFRIEND!" Spinelli slammed the door. She rounded on Will, who was stood in the bedroom doorway, now wearing his boxers.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he shouted.

"WHAT? Are you fucking kidding me?! I walk in and find you, in our bed, having sex with some woman, and YOU shout at ME?"

"WHAT ON EARTH MAKES YOU THINK IT'S YOUR BUSINESS WHO I HAVE SEX WITH?"

"I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND, THAT MAKES IT MY FUCKING BUSINESS!" screamed Spinelli in response "ITS MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY WILL!"

"Yeah, and?" shrugged Will "Why are you even home? You're supposed to be working!"

"I got let off early"

"Yeah? Well maybe if you were at work, where you should be, you wouldn't be making such a fuss right now"

"MAKING A FUSS? I'VE JUST WALKED IN ON YOU CHEATING ON ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AFTER NINE YEARS OF US BEING TOGETHER?! I DO EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING, YOU DESIRE IN LIFE AND IN THE BEDROOM JUST TO KEEP YOU HAPPY!"

"YOU STUPID COW! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU HAVE KEPT ME HAPPY? YOU?! LOOK AT THE STATE OF YOU! I'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH OTHER WOMAN ALL ALONG YOU PATEHTIC BITCH! ONLY A UTTER TWAT LIKE YOU WOULD HAVE GONE ON SO LONG WITHOUT REALISING!"

"W-what?"

"Really? You're giving me the wide eyed, injured look? Well you know what darling, you're not going to get any pity here. In fact, I don't need this agro, I think you've long outstayed your welcome" said Will turning on the spot, and heading into the bedroom.

Spinelli followed Will into the bedroom, as he began to throw all her belongings onto her suitcase which now lay open on the bed.

"STOP!" Spinelli sobbed "What are you doing?!"

"Packing your belongings, you stupid bitch!" snapped Will, pushing Spinelli away as she tried to tug him away from the suitcase "You're pathetic, you know that? Like a dog, you can mistreat it, kick the shit out of it, but you'd still come back hopefully, wagging your tail, desperate for love and approval, stupidly thinking that this time will be different, latching on to any minuscule sign of attention. You're beyond pathetic, hell, even lower than that. Jesus, I mean its no wonder your mother never bothered with you, never came looking for you. Your Dad too, hell he didn't want you when your mum was pregnant, and he still doesn't want you now. They've both ridded you from their lives, and they're happier and better for it. Did you even have anyone? Any friends before you came to Ohio? You never spoke of anyone, and no one seemed to care you'd moved away, heck if there was anyone you were friends with, any boyfriend, I'm sure they were pleased to be rid of you too. All those people could finally breathe with you out their lives, like a bad smell, you were finally gone!"

Spinelli watched Will, his words cutting her deeply.

Five minutes later, and despite her attempts to stop him, Will had packed Spinelli's case.

"GO ON!" shouted Will, throwing her suitcase out into the hall, and turning to Spinelli, dragging her to the door "GET OUT!"

"WILL! NO STOP!" sobbed Spinelli fighting against Will "WHERE AM I GOING TO GO?!"

"YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT?!" Will shouted in her face, still trying to push her out the door. "You have no one! You realise, that right? You don't have your parents, and you've got no friends" Will grinned as Spinelli showed signs of saying something "Amy?" he laughed, still pushing her "You think Amy is your friend? When did you last see or speak to her? Fact is darlin' she's my family, mine. When I tell her I've gotten rid of you, she'll be feel the same, she won't want nothing to do with you!" Suddenly Will stopped pushing Spinelli, his eyes lighting with an evil delight "You know what? I know just the place you can go! You've got a lot of debt to work off"

"debt?"

"yes, you stupid bitch, debt. All of those credit cards we have? I've maxed them all out. You do realise every single one of them is under your name, right? Take makes them your debt"

Will walked into the bedroom, leaving Spinelli alone in the hall way. Spinelli stepped outside the front door, noticing the naked woman seemed to have vanished as she picked up her suitcase. Walking back inside, Spinelli placed her suitcase on the bedroom floor, looking at Will who was now dressed.

"Oh, sweetie no, no" he said, his voice full of derision "I know just the place you can go, to work off all those debts"

Without another word, Will picked up her case, grabbed Spinelli's arm, and dragged her out of the apartment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Not such a great birthday for poor Spinelli then? Thinks aren't looking too good for her! How much do we hate Will?

Aryal Stone: It does sound very appealing to thunk Spinelli in the back of the head, she's certainly been making some poor decisions, and going down a bad path, and things are going from bad, to worse, and she's continuing to make bad decisions! This was a rather eventful chapter for poor Spinelli, Will is finally showing his true colours.

Rose-Aki: Good to hear from you! I hope you've been away on a lovely holiday or something!  
Ch13: Mr Spinelli's words defiantly destroyed their relationship, and really did some emotional damage to poor Spinelli. Ian, like you said, isn't helping matters, he is, unintentionally driving Spinelli away.  
Ch14: Mrs Spinelli deciding against her for Ian was definitely hard for Spinelli, which again, also caused her emotional damage, and drove her away further. Now, more than ever, we can see that living with Will wasn't necessarily a good choice on her part, and he definitely isn't a good influence!  
Ch15: A very eventful chapter for poor Spinelli, and there is no denying now, after this chapter, that Will is a dirty, rotten cheat! She certainly is dependent on him, the extent of which is coming to light! Worst of all, he seemed to intentionally make her that dependent!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	17. Chapter 17:Help from an unexpected soure

**Chapter 17: Help from an unexpected source**

 **October 2012 part 3**

The journey had, for the most part, been in silence. Spinelli had given up on speaking to Will, as every time she'd speak, or say anything, he'd mock her. Instead, Spinelli sat quietly, every now and then she let a tear drop, as she was overwhelmed with fear and humiliation. Spinelli was unsure of what was about to happen, and was beginning to realise that Will had made a mockery of her throughout their entire relationship. It had dawned on her that all the women since high school, who'd claimed they'd slept with Will weren't jealous at all. They were probably telling the truth, and there were, without a doubt, many more women that Spinelli didn't know about. Spinelli had asked Will what she might have caught from him, given the amount of women he'd clearly been with, and he simply laughed. Then there was his comment about the debt, was this true? They drove for what felt like ages. Finally, on a street, dotted with several scantily clad women, stood pointedly alongside the pavement, Will stopped the car.

"What are you doing Will?" cried Spinelli, fighting against Will as he pulled her ruthlessly from the car. A flash of lighting in the sky eliminated Will's manic facial expression "where am I?!"

"You got those jobs you have on my say so. Don't expect to work at them again, the jobs are gone, so you'll have to fend for yourself you lousy scrounger! Now get out where you belong, with all the sluts!" snapped Will, pushing Spinelli to the ground and throwing credit cards and paper work at her "you'll need to pay off all this debt, and the debt collectors are already after you! I've been covering for you for ages! You'll be paying that debt off for the rest of your pathetic, pitiful little life"

"On my fucking birthday? Really?!" snapped furiously Spinelli, pulling herself up. She'd barley made two steps back to the car, when Will threw her suitcase at her, again knocking her to the floor.

"Good riddance!" shouted Will, from the window of his car, before speeding off. Spinelli watched for a moment, when suddenly the havens opened, and the rain began to hammer down.

Spinelli was vaguely aware of a blonde woman, in fishnet stockings watching her. Overwhelmed with humiliation, and still only wearing her thin waitressing uniform, Spinelli knew she had to make a dive for some sort of shelter. Then she would have to plan her next move. As a loud rumble of thunder rolled ahead, Spinelli hoisted up her suitcase and the credit cards and paperwork. She'd barley hitched it up, when the case fell apart, the contents falling to the ground and getting soaked in the continued torrential rain.

"Great" snapped Spinelli, as she began to sob "fucking brilliant!"

"Here" said the half-dressed blonde covering Spinelli with her umbrella "Let me give you a hand"

"I don't need help from a hooker!" snapped Spinelli, not meeting her eye, bundling her stuff back into the suitcase with the intention of getting away from everyone, who'd seen her be quite literally been kicked to the curb.

"Well excuse me for trying to help!" snapped the woman, pulling the umbrella over herself again "There's no need to be a bitch. Clearly you aren't presented with an array of options at the moment, I would have thought you would take any chance of help you could get, but clearly you're also stupid!"

"Sorry, I meant nothing by it. I'm just having a bad day"

"No kidding?!" replied the woman, as Spinelli stepped under her umbrella for shelter "I'm Kelly by the way"

"Spinelli. So, are you a, um?"

"A hooker?" replied Kelly, raising one eye brow with a smile "Yes, darling I am! Now let me see your arms"

"What?" asked Spinelli, as Kelly pulled her arms, and began to look closely at them, all of Spinelli's belongings still on the floor.

"If I'm taking you in for the night, I want to make sure you're not doing to steal from me to feed some sort of habit" replied Kelly, releasing her arms, apparently satisfied "You on any drugs?"

"Only nicotine"

"You smoke?"

"Yeah"

"Well than you'll be doing that outside, even in this weather. I don't want you stinking up my flat" replied Kelly, helping Spinelli scoi8op up her belongings "Come on. Tonight was too slow anyway"

"Why are you doing this? You don't even know me"

"Because I know what would happen if I didn't"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well I think its safe to say that Spinelli is at an all time low right now, no thanks to Will! However, is there light at the end of the tunnel, given the fact she's met Kelly? Or will things continue to go downhill even further?

Aryal Stone: Yup. Many many silly choices have led Spinelli to this point. Although perhaps she didn't realise at the time what the consequences would be. Will, we most definitely need to shove him off a balcony! Its probably getting clearer (and obvious) how Spinelli ends up in her "chapter 1" situation. I hope you liked the latest chapter!

Rose-Aki: Poor Spinelli, although she has made some silly choices, she never asked, or deserved for this, it must be awful for her, having her whole world blown apart on her birthday! Not only does Will not care, but he almost seems to enjoy seeing her misery! Things have definitely gotten worse for Spinelli in this chapter, possibly now, after several years, she's finally hit rock bottom? Or perhaps it will only get worse? You were right about the job that Will had in mind for Spinelli. I hope you liked this chapter!

Guest: Hello, thank you for reading and reviewing! There is many more chapters to come, so I hope you stick with me for them :)

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	18. Chapter 18: Too stupid to see it

**Chapter 18: Too stupid to see it**

 **October 2012 part 4**

Spinelli awoke early the following morning. It took her just a moment to remember the events of the night before, as she kept her eyes shut against the harsh sunlight. Kelly, the hooker she'd met and insulted last night, had taken her in, and now Spinelli was in a bare room, in Kelly's apartment. Very little had been said the night before, once out of the heavy rain in Kelly's apartment, she'd poured Spinelli a strong drink; followed by several more. Kelly had then set up Spinelli in the empty room of her apartment, and Spinelli had lay, for several hours, wallowing in self-pity. Spinelli didn't leave town immediately, fact was, she'd never had the best relationship with her mother, and she knew, she'd never quite measured up to her mum's expectations or desires for a daughter, even in Third Street before she started messing up, she knew this was true. Although the things Will had said hurt, they were true. Fact was, even when she moved in with Will, and to the point she left Ohio, her mother always put someone else first, Spinelli self she was always second best in her Mothers eyes. Actions spoke lounder than words and these actions told Spinelli everything she needed to know: clearly Mrs Spinelli wasn't interested in maintaining a relationship with her daughter. Why would she want to be second best as a daughter? She didn't want that then, and she didn't want it now, especially since she had also learned she was also second best in Wills life.

Heck even if she considered moving back to build bridges, she didn't even know if her Mother lived in the same place, what if she got there and had a wasted journey? She would be alone, and really on her own, at least at the moment she had somewhere safe to stay. Even if she seemingly unlikely possibility was true, that her mother did want to start some sort of relationship with her, Spinelli couldn't ignore the fact that she felt ashamed. Thinking back to the argument with her Mother, she'd only now realised that her Mother was right all along. After their stormy argument, when Spinelli had refused to hear this, and stormed out she'd pretty much set her future. As Spinelli considered this, and the mess she was now in, her insides squirmed with shame. However, Spinelli was determined to come out of this with some pride, and self-worth. She was not going to go crawling back to her Mother in shame, and admit she was wrong all along. Especially if she was going to be rebuffed. Fact was, she was still hurt by her Mother's refusal to stand by her, and she had little hope that there was any relationship left between them to work on. She had taken her Father's leaving as an abandonment, and felt this was very much the same. Will had made a mockery to her, but she was dammed if she was going to do that to herself.

She thought of the extent to which Will had made a joke of her, the signs all along he was cheating. When they were in school he'd often cancel plans at the last minute, probably to have other girls over. Throughout their entire relationship she'd ignored the small tell-tale signs. The evening job he'd got her, she suspected, was probably more so he could have women over of an evening, rather than it being for her own good. Spinelli didn't know much about what she was going to do next with her life: it looked pretty dismal, she and Kelly had looked over the debts Will had left her in, she owed thousands. The one thing she did know, was that one way or other, she was going to make it on her own, and she wasn't relying on anyone but her.

Rubbing her eyes, her head thumping from the large amount of alcohol she'd consumed the previous night, Spinelli made her way out of her room, and into the main apartment.

"Finally awake then?" asked Kelly with a small smile handing her a cup of strong coffee.

"Yeah, glad to see your apartment, and belongings, are still all in the same place?" replied Spinelli, taking a well needed sip.

"A little, but you seemed genuine enough" replied Kelly, leading Spinelli into the lounge, where they both sat on the sofa "That guy really is a jackass, was he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah"

"Did you know he'd been cheating on you?" asked Kelly gently.

"I only found out when I walked in on him yesterday, but apparently it's been going on for ages, I was just too stupid to see it" replied Spinelli, suddenly frowning "How did you know he'd cheated? I don't remember saying anything about it last night?"

"You didn't" said Kelly, before pausing, clearly deliberating how best to continue "He'd, uh, picked me up while I was working a couple of times. The guy was nothing short of a mega asshole, I didnt like him one bit, he really kicked off when I refused to see him again. I wound up having to use my mace spray on the tosser"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Aryal Stone: It is all definitely starting to be clear, how Spinelli ended up in chapter 1! It was nice to finally introduce Kelly, she certainly seems to have come along just when Spinelli needed her! Keep reading to see what happens for them both!

Rose-Aki: It is awful for Spinelli to learn about Wills betrayal over the years, like you said, she certainly didn't deserve it! It definitely seems like a blessing that Kelly was there, and kind enough to help Spinelli! Keep reading to find out what happens next

Guest: I don't wan't to spoil anything that may, or may not happen, I hope you keep reading to see if TJ or any other members of the gang appear again :) There are 64 chapters, so anything is possible!

Guest: Thank you so much, its really nice to hear that you're into the story, and that you're enjoying it! I have every intention of keeping the story going! Its taken me so long to write, and there will be a total of 64 chapters to come in this story! Feel free to review and let me know what you think, its really great to hear from people, to know people are reading and enjoying it

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	19. Chapter 19: The guy is bad news

**Chapter 19: The guy is bad news**

 **October 2012 part 5**

"That was you?" asked Spinelli with a small smile, thinking back to the time a couple of months ago "his eyes were a right state, it took over a week for them to clear up. Serves him right. You know, the stupid prat told me he'd accidently sprayed cleaning spray in his eyes, as if he's ever touched a cleaning product!"

"For a girl who's just learned her boyfriend picked up a hooker, you're taking it well"

"It seems he spent more time shagging around, than anything else" replied Spinelli with a shrug, fact was, Will's cheating did still sting, but she was beginning to feel numb, indifferent, as she put their entire relationship into context: it was nothing, a big lie. Spinelli looked at Kelly before continuing uncomfortably "Did you guys, uh, use protection?"

"Yes, I refuse point blank to do anything without protection. Were you always safe?"

"Almost always" replied Spinelli, worry creeping in, as it dawned on her what she might have picked up from Will.

"Right, well I'm going to the clinic to get checked out Saturday, I do it every month. You're coming with me, don't worry, they're nice there"

"Thanks" replied Spinelli with a small smile "I've just got to figure out where to go until then"

"Well you'll stay here with me of course" replied Kelly "My housemate just moved out, and I've been looking for someone new to move in. You'll have to get a job though chick, I'm happy for you to eat here and whatnot for a short while, but the rent here 'aint cheap"

"Thank you so much Kelly" replied Spinelli, breathing a sigh of relief "I'll find a job, hopefully I'll have at least one of my old jobs. I have absolutely no money, nothing."

"Do you think that thing he said about leaving you with all that debt is true?"

"Probably. All of my wages went straight into Will's account, well what I thought was Will's account, it was probably in my name, I just didn't realise. That's probably how he got all those credit cards. I've got no access to the account whatsoever. Will just used to give my money for the tube and stuff when I asked, and when I didn't have enough money from my tips to cover it. That wasn't often I had to ask though"

"The shit made you ask for your own money, having it paid into an account you couldn't even access?!" asked Kelly, raising an eyebrow "the guys sounds like a pimp"

"Oh, no, he definitely wasn't like that. He earned more money from working, and selling drugs. He was into a load of other shady things that he kept me away from"

"Like I said, a pimp. The guy took all of your wages, the money you'd rightfully owned, and you had an allowance. One you had to ask for"

"I can't say I've even really noticed until now." shrugged Spinelli "Jeez, ever since Middle School my life has slowly been turning into a hot mess! I need to get my shit together. I'm going to unpack, and then I'm going to find a job"

Spinelli walked into what was now her new bedroom, and began to unpack her suitcase. An entire lifetime behind her, and she could fit everything she owns into one case, how pathetic. Spinelli was eager to get a job, she didn't want Kelly to have to support her any longer than needed.

After showering and dressing as smartly as possible, Spinelli made her way out into the city. First stop: the cafe she'd been working in. It was nearer than the hotel. After a twenty minute walk, Spinelli made it to the café. She'd barely stepped inside, when she was dragged into a quiet corner by her boss.

"What are you doing here?!" he whispered, looking around nervously.

"I work here" replied Spinelli "Well at least I hope I still do?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I always liked you and all, but you need to leave" he boss counted to whisper, still clearly on edge as he looked around "Will has been in, told me not to hire you anymore. He's put the word out in all the places around here, warning people to have nothing to do with you. Word between business on who not to hire travels fast around this city, you'd be surprised. Just remember that when you're applying for Jobs. The guy is bad news, he can, and does, ruin people and their businesses, no one is going to want to piss him off, myself included. I'm really sorry, it's nothing personal, but you need to leave now, please don't come back"

"But"

"Just go!" he snapped, clearly terrified as he pushed Spinelli out of the door, giving her a brief, apologetic look, before closing the door in her face.

Sighing heavily, Spinelli made her way to the hotel where she worked as a maid and this proved even less successful. She'd barley made it through the doors, when she was escorted out by the security guards. They promptly informed her that she was banned, and they would call the police if she didn't leave.

Determined not to let Will deter her, Spinelli made her way toward Kelly's apartment, her new home. On her way, she began to stop in every cafe, restaurant, bar, shop and hotel she came across asking for jobs. Most places weren't hiring, however, Spinelli did come away with a small number of application forms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Aryal Stone: I'm glad you like Kelly, hell, who couldn't like the girl that used mace on Will? I bet, after this chapter, you'll appreciate what Kelly did, even more!

Rose-Aki: I agree, right from the start, Kelly has stepped in to support Spinelli, and be a good friend, and as you can see from this chapter, she is continuing to do so! Lets hope Spinelli can now move on from all her mistakes, and things that went wrong!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	20. Chapter 20: What is the difference?

**Chapter 20: What is the difference?**

 **October 2012 part 6**

Spinelli sighed heavily as she returned to her new home, sitting down on the sofa. A week and a half had passed, despite her enthusiasm, and sending in application forms, she'd yet to find a job. Judging by the responses she was getting throughout her attempts, she realised that her boss was probably right, she was sure Will had put word out, scaring people off even considering the possibility of hiring her. Today she'd had a single interview, but as soon as they'd learned she had no high school diploma, they'd apologised. They explained to Spinelli that they couldn't employ her, telling her she would probably find the same things when she replied to other jobs. Again, she had a lingering suspicion of Will being behind this too, when her interviewers confirmed her name, and where she used to work, they exchanged several significant glances. However, she also wondered if she was being paranoid, surely Will couldn't be behind all of her bad luck, they did, after all, offer her the interview, when her name was clearly written on the application form. Perhaps it was true that there were just better, more qualified applicants, either way, she could never know for certain if her suspicions were right or not. Spinelli was dammed if she was going to let one negative interview set her back. She'd just have to work harder at looking for a job.

"Sorry to tell you think babe, but not only are the debt collectors phoning us, one came by the apartment" said Kelly, who'd apparently just got out the shower, wrapped in a towel as she sat herself next to Spinelli "I asked how he knew you were here and apparently, Will gave them the details! Any idea how he knows where you are?"

"Not a clue, but he's a pretty powerful guy, enough people are scared of him, I'm sure he has his ways. Jesus, I need to find a fucking job!"

"No luck at the interview chick?"

"No, I got to the _where did you graduate high school_ question, and they discontinued the interview. They reckon I'm going to be hard pressed to find a job without a high school diploma to my name. Apparently, there are so many people applying to jobs, people who've actually finished high school, high schoolers who have their shit together, and cost less to employ. No one seems to want to bother wasting their time on me. Then there is the whole issue with Will who does certainly seem to be warning people off me. I can't tell you how many people have seen my name on the forms, and automatically I can see the tension and wariness in them"

"That sucks babe"

"What sucks, is that despite how much I as fucking hate Will, I actually miss the sex, not necessarily with him, but in general, it's been ten days!" sighed Spinelli, another aspect of her life that was bothering her and she was glad she felt comfortable enough to speak to Kelly about this. Spinelli let out a slight chuckle "part of me wonders if you've got the right idea. You look good, you get to go out dressed up, you're getting action whenever you want it, and getting paid to boot"

"There's more to it than people think, it's not something a girl ever chooses to go into, and I definitely wouldn't recommend it. People think it's easy, that anyone could do it, but there is more to it than just looking good" replied Kelly "you've got to learn to enjoy sex. When a girl likes having sex, it shows and benefits both parties. If you're just going through the motions, the punter can tell right away."

"I didn't think of it like that. So is there a difference between being a hooker, and an escort?" asked Spinelli curiously. She'd heard some escorts simply went on dates and left it at that, some didn't even have sex. Maybe she could consider that?

"Yes, they're completely different. Being a hooker is physical, purely physical; there's no emotion attached. Escorting, that's different, you need to get emotionally involved with your punter. They're more like a client, you really need to make them believe you adore them, no matter who they are, or how repulsive they might be. Getting emotionally involved means attachment, and I don't do attachment. Not to men, and especially not to clients"

"Are-are you um, into girls then?"

"What?" said Kelly, starting to giggle "oh no! God no. I mean I'm a heterosexual, but I just don't have an emotional relationship you know? Friendship yes, relationship no. Escorting just screws up your mind, and as escort can do what? At best, a maximum of two clients a day? Three at push? Where as being a proper hooker it's quick and easy. You see your punter, give 'em what they want, and move on to the next. I once had 21 clients in a day!"

"Right"

"Plus those girls are stupid, they get attached, get their hearts broken. They fall for the guy, and convince themselves its real. Plus if you don't like a client, for me as a hooker that's it, I tell them no, tell them where to go. Escorts, they can't do that, they have to put up with the client. There's no quick fixes in your position babe. And yes, escorts also have sex with the client"

"So it seems" replied Spinelli with a sigh, deciding she'd rather not think about her not-so-great situation "So have you ever had a relationship? Since being a hooker I mean?"

"One or two" shrugged Kelly "they never really last. Men don't like it, they get jealous you see"

"Was sex with a boyfriend different? Like was it emotional too, as well as physical?"

"Yes, for me it was, but not with all the girls" explained Kelly "with David, one of my boyfriends, the sex was emotional as well as physical. Just as I started to get really emotional and started to get attached, he got jealous. He tried to change me ya know?" Spinelli nodded as Kelly continued "David just didn't understand, and we split up. The fact men want to pay to be with me felt good, plus its fast cash. I won't get the money I do in any other job, not one I can realistically get!"

"That all makes a lot of sense"

Several minutes later, and Spinelli was sat on the bed in Kelly's room. She watched as her friend stood in the mirror applying makeup, getting ready for another night of work.

"I don't really think hooking is all that different from woman in your average relationship, not really" shrugged Kelly as she applied her foundation "Woman seem to get so hyped up about it, when really sex is something they routinely give away for another kind of currency"

"You're right" agreed Spinelli, thinking of her relationship with Will. He paid the vast majority of the bills, and rent, Spinelli only supplementing the little her jobs paid. Will would often expect sex, and she'd found herself just giving it to him, as though it were her duty. Will had become controlling in every aspect of her life, and he'd become demanding. Both in their general day to day life, as well as in the bedroom, and it had become normal for will to call the odds, for him to say 'jump' and for her to ask 'how high?'. It had taken until now to really reflect on it "Will had sex whenever he wanted with me, it was like some unsaid agreement that he'd get sex whenever he wanted. Of course, now it turns out he was having a lot more sex than I'd thought. Asshole. Jesus, its only now I've taken a step back, I realise how emotionally abusive and controlling he was, he changed me from this kid who I think was actually pretty awesome, from being someone I liked …..to this. I'm so glad I'm out of that, despite by shitty situation, I just feel so much better, I feel free"

"Exactly"

"You'll have to show me how to do that sometime" said Spinelli, admiring Kelly's make up. She'd never really worn make up herself, first she'd seen it as something too girly. Then when she had started dating Will, he'd told her he didn't like the way it made her look, and that since she was exclusively his, she didn't need to look good for anyone else.

It wasn't until the final days of October that Spinelli's perseverance finally seemed to have paid off. She'd been offered a trail shift in a restaurant, if you could call it that, it was a basic restaurant, nothing posh of fancy. Today was the day of her trial shift and Spinelli felt a mixture of nerves and excitement, it felt good to know that for the first time in her life, she'd been offered the trail shift entirely on her own merit. After brushing her hair into a tidy ponytail, she sat, having a coffee and watching the clock, waiting until it was time to leave. Kelly, who had gotten in from work a few short hours ago, had wished Spinelli luck the previous evening, and was now asleep.

Spinelli was about half way through her shift, and it seemed to be going as well as to be expected. All her colleagues, although not unlikeable, seemed to be preppy, over cheerful, and generally a little annoying. Her new boss seemed like a stern and arrogant man, but like her colleagues, someone she figured it was someone she could tolerate. Apparently as long as she kept her head down, and worked hard, she'd have nothing to worry about. The hardest thing she was finding was the cheerful facade, she was polite to the customers but the general facade required to gain good tips just didn't come naturally to her. Sure, she'd had a waitressing job before, if you could really call it that. However her previous job was in a basic, low end café, and the customers that came through the door reflected that. Spinelli didn't need to put on the cheerful pretence to work for tips.

Nevertheless Spinelli continued to try, approaching one of her tables, she put on a false smile.

"Hello again" she said in an overly cheerful voice, as she continued to grin "Are you ready to order yet, or would you like a little more time?"

"There's only one thing here I want" said one of the young men on the table, looking Spinelli up and down, before throwing the menu on the floor, by her feet.

Quite literally biting her tongue, with all the effort she could master, Spinelli forced herself to smile "Let me get that" she'd bent over to pick up the menu, when she felt the man's hand on her leg, pushing up her skirt. Spinelli snapped up and whirled around. She grabbed the front of his t-shirt, her face inches from his "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"Nice rack" he whispered. That was all it took, Spinelli raised her fist to punch him; however, before it made contact, she was being pulled away by her boss.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! APPOLOGISE TO THIS CUSTOMER, NOW!"

"HELL NO" shouted Spinelli in response "This asshole just assaulted me!"

"I did not" replied the sleezeball, an upset expression on his face "I'm the only one here that's been assaulted"

"YOU LYING-"

"The customer is always right" interrupted her boss flatly, "I have every faith that this man is telling the truth. You can collect your things, and leave the uniform in the staff room. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that you're fired. I'm good friends with most of the business owners around here, and I'll make sure I save them the mistake of hiring you" With that, he turned his back to Spinelli, and addressed the sleezeball customer "I'm very sorry sir, your meal is on the house. Order whatever you wish for you and your friends"

Furious, and with all the customers and staff in the restaurant watching her, Spinelli marched upstairs. She wanted nothing more than to get changed, and get out before her temper really boiled over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Poor Spinelli, she just cant seem to catch a break! All her efforts, she finally gets a trial, and this happens!

Aryal Stone: Lets hope that sparkling glimmer of hope stays around, as we had another glimmer with the trail, but it didn't work out for poor Spinelli! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)

Guest: Thank you, glad you liked it! I don't want to give too much away about what happens in later chapters, and who (if any) of the gang will reappear, but I think it'll be worth the wait!

Rose-Aki: I'm sure you're right about Kelly, but keep reading to see! It definitely is awful of Will top tell people not to hire Spinelli, she's trying so hard, and thanks to him, everything is so much harder.

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	21. Chapter 21: Need and want

**Chapter 21: Need and want**

 **November 2012 part 1**

Time had continued to pass, and before Spinelli knew it, November was well upon them. Despite her continued search, Spinelli had been unable to secure a job. On the occasions when things looked positive, and a potential employer would ask for references, Spinelli would have to explain she didnt have any. She couldn't get references from her two previous jobs: Will had seen to that, and she certainly couldn't get one from school; she wasn't exactly a model student. After her trial shift with the sleezy customer, her she'd been given an interview for a job as a bar maid, this soon fell apart however. She hadnt expected the interview to involve what they called a _basic maths test_. Needless to say, she got a couple questions wrong, and was therefore unsuccessful.

To add to her stress, the debt collectors were still calling, their persistence was becoming relentless. Thanks to Will, Spinelli was thousands and thousands of dollars in debt. This also meant that she didn't have a penny to her name, and meant that she couldn't borrow any money. It was getting to the point that she couldn't see a way out.

Spinelli had begun to have sleepless nights. While Kelly was kind, and didn't pressure her, she was upfront with Spinelli about the fact she couldn't continue to stay in Kelly's apartment, without any financial contribution: she just couldn't afford it. To make herself feel a little better, and to make some form of contribution, Spinelli had taken over the general household chores. Something that Kelly had said, although only meant as a joke, had really made her think. She'd said that old habits die hard, Spinelli had played this role with Will, and while Kelly had never given her any indication to do so, she'd taken this role once again. However, Kelly was more worried about the debt collectors: they were beginning to threaten to collect items from the apartment to pay the debt. They also threatened to contact Kelly's landlord in their pursuit of the debt. The day prior to this Kelly had expressed her surprise at Spinelli's lack of success, and voiced her anger at just how much Will had managed to ruin any job perspectives for Spinelli.

It was slowly starting to dawn on Spinelli that she had very few choices. She could go home to her mum and Ian: this most definitely wouldn't happen, even if by some chance they hadn't moved. She could move out of Kelly's, and go to some sort of homeless shelter but that would most likely be dangerous. If she did that, she wouldn't even have a safe place to sleep, surrounded by people that would probably gladly steal what little valuables she had to fund possible drug and alcohol dependencies. However a final choice had started to play on Spinelli's mind: following Kelly's lead, and becoming a hooker. Spinelli had spent a good amount of time around Kelly now, and had begun to get used to her job, and lifestyle. If anything, it seemed almost normal. This didn't have to be forever, she could just do it for a little while, until she found a day job somewhere. This really was the only logical decision. She'd be safe, comfortable, and would have a friend to support her, plus, it would only be for a little while. Just to stop the harassment from the debt collectors, and pay her way with Kelly.

"Hey Kel?" said Spinelli, deciding to take the plunge, and making her decision "I've been trying for a while now, and I'm getting nowhere with applying to jobs. I was thinking, maybe I should, just, um..."

"You're thinking of joining me, hooking?" asked Kelly, who continued when Spinelli nodded "I've wondered for a little while now if we'd be having this conversation. Are you really sure this is what you want to do?"

"I don't _want_ to as such. What I _want_ is a money tree. What I want is for these debts not to exist, and just get a normal job. However, I _need_ to do something to get some money, and right now, aside from robbing peoples asses on the street, this seems like my only choice. Plus I really hate relying on you so heavily, I want some independence, I want to support myself for the first time in my life. Even in the way I'm doing it isn't ideal. I just want to be independent you know? Free of these debts, and in a position where I don't have to rely on anyone but me. Not that I don't appreciate everything you've done for me. I owe you so much, and I'm not talking about money when I say that"

"I get it babe. Life is a bitch sometimes, huh?" replied Kelly, who seemed to understand Spinelli's predicament "well you're already part way there, like I said before, with hooking, you've got to learn to make sure the client believes you're enjoying it. Judging by the comments you've made, I think you shouldn't have much of an issue"

"I guess so. Got any other wiseass words?"

"Winston Churchill, the British guy, once said: now we know what you are, we just have to determine your price" replied Kelly, chuckling as Spinelli raised her eyebrow "You know how I see it babe, essentially we're just like all those other women out there. Difference is we call the shots, we determine our price."

"I actually like that" replied Spinelli with a smile "How do you know the words of Winston whats-his-name anyway?"

"I lived in England until I was ten"

"I never knew that" replied Spinelli, realising how little she knew about the friend she was becoming closer to "How did you become a hooker anyway?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I think now (if we hadn't already) we can really understand how Spinelli ended up where we saw her, in chapter 1.

Guest: Good to hear, I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope you like what I have in store!

Rose-Aki: Will has definitely ruined all the chances for Spinelli to get a job! On the occasions she has made progress, she has just had some really bad luck! (although perhaps failing the maths test was less to do with luck and more to do with the fact she was never in class to learn in the first place!) As you can see by this chapter, you were right in thinking that Spinelli understands why Kelly's in the job she is, and is now, because of her difficult situation, seeing it as a possibility for herself, in the short term.

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	22. Chapter 22: Kelly's story

**Chapter 22: Kelly's story**

 **November 2012 part 2**

"My parents split when I was ten, my Mum was English, my Dad an American. Dad had moved to England once they married, because Mum had a wealthy family. Staying in England meant he had access to a nice house, and all the money that went with it. They never had a great relationship, my dad was always a monster, he used to beat us senseless. I dont know the finer details, but one day when I was ten, I got home from school, and dad was drunk. Way drunker than he normally was at that time. Mum had walked out, left without a word, needless to say Dad was furious"

"Didn't she take you with her, or come back for you?"

"Not really, she waved me off to school that morning, just like she always did. Never saw her again" shrugged Kelly "From what I gather, she tried to get the law onto him for beating her, because we left pretty quickly, I think he ran. We moved back here, to the US. Dad got worse from then onwards, without mum around, he took all his frustrations out on me, physical, emotional, sexual..."

"He was sexually abusive?" asked Spinelli sadly.

"Yeah, he seemed to think that since Mum wasn't around, that it was my duty. As time went on, I got older, spent time with the wrong crowds and became promiscuous. I soon learnt I could get money for having sex. I would do it with anyone: boys my own age, grown men. I'd started taking drugs to numb my Dad's abuse, the habit rapidly spiralled out of control. I was hooking more and more just to feed my habit. When I was seventeen, after he'd been particularly vile, my Dad _mysteriously_ shot himself with his own gun and killed himself. The coroner revealed ruled his death as _self-inflicted_. (A/N: Do we really think it was self-inflicted?) That was really a turning point for me, I inherited the little money he had, they tried to put me in care, but I was having none of it. I ran away from my foster care, took my inheritance and checked into rehab. I got myself clean, took the last of my money, and moved here to New York. Like you did, I tried to find a job, and had no luck. So I chose to go back to what I knew: being a hooker. Honestly, I enjoyed it, and I still do, it's the only thing I've ever really been good at. I made sure to set myself up differently, found the safer areas to work, made sure I was always clean and safe. Things got better, I found a good friend and moved into a nicer place: here. Life has been the same since that really"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Just a short and sweet chapter this time :)

Aryal Stone: That's ok, believe me, I know what busy is like! Life has a tendency to get in the way! Glad you enjoyed the chapters :)

Rose-Aki: I don't nessicerily think Spinelli has decided she wants to do the same job as Kelly, but she feels it's the only option left, and perhaps more appealing than other choices (i.e going back to her mum). I hope you liked seeing more on Kelly's background, she definitely hasn't had it easy, perhaps this is why she wanted to take Spinelli in.

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	23. Chapter 23: Looking hot

**Chapter 23: Looking hot**

 **November 2012 part 3**

Two days had passed since their conversation, and still with no luck finding a day job, Spinelli had stuck to her decision to join Kelly hooking. Tonight, would be her first night.

"Are you sure you want to do this babe?" asked Kelly, as the two young women sat on their sofa, an array of makeup set out in front of them.

"It's not really a question of what I want to do, it's a question of what I need to do Kell. Sure, it's not ideal, but it's the best solution to my problem right now, it's not forever. Just until I can start paying off enough of this debt, to get the collectors off my case and just until I find a job, one that pays enough to afford the crazy amount of rent this city charges! What other choice do I have? I can't get by with no money, and I don't want to accept charity, and handouts, I'm better than that. I know it sounds stupid, saying that I'm better than accepting benefits and charity, when I'm voluntarily going out to work as a hooker, and that essentially, when it boils down to it, I'm accepiting charity from you living here rent free, but it feels different you know? I don't want to reply on the state to get by, or anyone else for that matter. I want to rely on me. If that means working as a hooker for a few weeks, then so be it"

"As long as you're ok with it. You'll be fine babe; I'll make sure of it."

"So what do I need to know?" asked Spinelli, as Kelly began applying Spinelli's makeup. She'd asked Kelly to help her with this as she didn't have the first clue what she was doing "Isn't there something about hookers not kissing?"

"Yeah, kinda" replied Kelly "I don't kiss, most of the hookers don't. We consider our lips the only part of ourselves we can withhold"

"Anything else?"

"I could sit, and tell you for hours. It's dangerous, really dangerous; the death rate for prostitutes is forty times higher than national average for women. Something crazy like eighty-five percent of prostitutes are addicted to drugs. It's not the case on our strip, the girls on our strip are clean. We're slightly higher end, slightly more expensive than the girls on Fifth Avenue" explained Kelly, who seemed at ease with these details "You'll developed a sense of intuition, you seem like a smart girl, so I'm sure it's already there, but you'll develop a far stronger sense. If one of us is being picked up by someone new and unknown, the other will make a note a car, the registration, and wait, not picking up clients until she's back. It means we stay safe, we're always aware of each other. If a client does try to pick one of us up, while the others gone, just let one of the other girls on the strip know the details of the car the other one of us has gone in. We're a bit like a family, we look after each other"

"Right, that makes me feel better, you've brought guys back to the apartment before, is that everyone, or..."

"No, no. I only bring regulars back, the ones I can really trust" said Kelly, who seemed to be putting the finishing touches on Spinelli's makeup "Your first time is the hardest, both physically and emotionally. Mine was pretty awful, to this day it makes me feel sick. I won't have that for you, having a pleasant first experience is critical, I've made sure of that for you. I've arranged for one of the regulars to pick you up, he's a nice guy, he knows you're new, and he'll treat you well. Only thing is that he keeps business in his car, we don't use hotels or come back here. Some of them use hotels, they pay of course; it makes it easier to clean up after, same if you come back here. Otherwise I keep all the essentials to freshen up in my bag, there's a toilet and sink to do that on the strip" Kelly put down the makeup brush and holding up the mirror "All done, what do you think?"

"Wow... just wow! I look different, kinda ...hot" replied Spinelli, a small smile creeping across her face "I'm heading to get dressed" Kelly had given her some of her old dresses, that didn't fit her anymore; Spinelli was a dress size bigger than Kelly.

Spinelli began to try on Kelly's old dresses and ogled herself in the mirror, a massive smile permanently fixed on her face. Will would never let her wear anything like this. With her makeup done, and in these figure hugging dresses, she felt a rush of confidence run through her, one she hadn't felt for a very, very long time. She felt sexy, confident. She wanted to be noticed, to be looked at with desire, to be looked at with envy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Aryal Stone: I hope you liked that chapter, and seeing some of Kelly's past! Things are moving on for Spinelli in this chapter!

Rose-Aki: I wanted to give Kelly a slightly more traditional background of some of the women that end up working on the street, I feel like for Kelly, she has never really knew any form of stability growing up, just chaos and abuse, but not she has managed to find some form of stability, and strength, even if others would look at her current lifestyle as anything but. I think she differs from Spinelli in that way, since Spinelli at least did have some stability, and a good childhood in those first, fundamental years.

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	24. Chapter 24: Bambi's first night

**Chapter 24: Bambi's first night**

 **November 2012 part 4**

As Spinelli walked with Kelly to _The Strip_ as it had been dubbed, her emotions were quickly swinging to and through. She'd feel nervous beyond belief one moment, the next, she'd catch a glimpse of her reflection in a shop window, and her confidence would rush back. Then the next moment she'd feel sick, and she'd feel cheap.

The latter was the emotion that dominated when they arrived, at the point that Will had ruthlessly dumped her. Those weeks seemed such a long time ago, not just in the sense of time, but also in consideration to how she felt about herself, and where she was in her life now. In a short space of time, her sense of self-respect, and self-worth had grown massively. She felt stronger than she had done in years.

Despite this, a little voice in the back of her mind niggled Will's last words to her, about her being a slut, and belonging here. As she stood with Kelly she prayed no one, not apart from the client, would notice her. She felt lucky, almost everyone looked right through her, they knew what she was, and pretended she was nothing more than a bit of dirt on the ground. At this moment in time that was exactly how she felt. However, Spinelli always been tough, on the outside as well as the inside; right from childhood, and over the years, she'd built that up stronger. Pushing the feelings away, Spinelli ignored her emotions with relative ease, keeping a lookout for her first client that Kelly had arranged. She was choosing to do this, no one was making her. This was the only option that meant she could support herself, that meant she could be as strong, and independent as she wanted. After years of relying on Will, she knew it was time to grow up and become self-sufficient, to prove to herself that she could do it.

Suddenly her attentions were brought back to the present moment, as Derek, the client Kelly had set up for her, pulled up in front of her in his car.

"So are you the new girl?" he asked with a smile. He was middle aged with a slight beer belly, and kind eyes, that put Spinelli at ease "You didn't tell me she was so pretty"

"This is Bambi" replied Kelly with a smile, she'd also told Spinelli never to tell them her real name, she turned and whispered quietly to Spinelli "are you ok to go babe?" Spinelli nodded in response and her friend continued "Derek will take good care of you, he's quite a gentleman. You can change your mind at any time, just give back his money and he'll drop you right back here"

"Thanks Kell, I'll be fine" replied Spinelli, before turning to get into the car "Hey Sugar, I'm Bambi"

It was over quickly, it was a blur. Before Spinelli knew it, Derek had dropped her back safely, just as Kelly had said.

"I hope I'll be seeing you again?" asked Derek, as Spinelli shut the door.

"I hope so too" replied Spinelli with a smile.

"How are you?" asked Kelly, once Derek had driven away.

"Okay I think" replied Spinelli, who felt as though she were in a state of numb shock "I think I'll head back to the apartment though. That guy was lovely, but it's a lot to get my head around"

"I understand babe, I think that's for the best, did you want me to come back with you?"

"No, I think I just need a bit of time to myself" said Spinelli, giving Kelly a quick hug.

Spinelli's were still on a rollercoaster, as she walked the distance back to the apartment, she enjoying every second look, grin and whistle that men sent her way. She'd never had that attention before in her life, and made her feel good, and her smile was intoxicating.

It wasn't until she returned home and hopped in the shower, that her mask, the hardened exterior she'd hid behind, began to wash away. Spinelli, the girl beneath the uniform came rushing back. Suddenly the emotion hit her, she felt sick and her skin felt as though it was quite literally crawling. Unable to contain her emotion, Spinelli collapsed into a ball in the bottom of the shower, and let the tears fall. After what felt like forever, with her tears still falling, Spinelli mastered the strength to move. She still felt unclean, her skin still crawling, turning up the heat on the shower to maximum, Spinelli began stood under the boiling hot water scrubbing her skin until it was red raw. Spinelli wanted to wash for longer, but the combination of the boiling hot water, and ruthless scrubbing, had meant Spinelli's skin was too sore; the twenty minutes she'd spent attacking her skin had done little to make her feel better.

Spinelli spent the remainder of her evening, sat alone with the money she'd earned. It began to dawn on her that the time she'd spent with Derek, a relatively short moment in time in the grand scheme of things, had changed her entire life. Life would never be the same from now on, what man would ever want a cheap hooker?

Emotionally exhausted from highs and lows of the evening, Spinelli soon drifted into a restless sleep. By the morning there was no sadness, no pain, no revulsion. She felt numb. Spinelli had developed a hardened exterior, suppressing any thoughts or emotions relating to her new life. The sex wasn't what she thought, she didn't enjoy it in the same way, or at all for that matter. However, that didn't matter as in many ways she'd got exactly what she wanted. For the first time in her life, she was completely independent, controlled her life, no one else. Now she'd beaten that first and toughest hurdle, had the _first time,_ everything seemed a lot more manageable. She thought of herself as two different people, Spinelli, and Bambi. While working, and acting as Bambi, she would completely close off Spinelli. Then, she would finish work, she would strip off the makeup and _uniform_ that was Bambi, and Spinelli would be back. Little did she know that she'd slowly loose touch of Spinelli, as the numbness of being Bambi became consuming.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well an eventful chapter for Spinelli, as she finally took the step into Kelly's world.

Aryal Stone: It is good to see things improving for Spinelli emotionally, although it was definitely full of ups and downs in this chapter! It certainly gave her some confidence to be dressed up and admired. I actually wrote a fan-fic to "love the way you lie" it was a single chapter from one of my stories, posted as a one off story! I hope you liked this chapter :)

Rose-Aki: I hope you liked this chapter, I think Kelly definably chose a good guy for Spinelli, and has stood by her as a good friend in this chapter!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	25. Chapter 25: Flashbacks

**Chapter 25: Flashbacks**

 **June 2015 part 1**

Over two and a half had passed since that night. For several months, Spinelli had tried looking for a job, without success. It seemed there was always someone else, more experienced, that had actually graduated high school who would be offered the jobs she searched for. This, coupled with the hours associated with her work on The Strip, meant that it proved difficult for her to be up at a reasonable time to apply to most jobs, or attend interviews; yawning when trying to convince someone to hire you really wasn't preferable. In the end, Spinelli had given up, she'd gotten used to working as a hooker, and the money that went with it. She not only managed to pay off all her debts, but she now had some money, and savings of her own. Spinelli's work was just a part of her life now, she liked the sense of self control it gave her. She knew that she would be highly unlikely to find a job that not only gave her the income she was not accustomed to, but the level of independence, and control, that she needed.

"That smells good" said Kelly, walking into the kitchen wearing her dressing gown, having not long woken up.

"Yeah, I was hungry and fancied a change" replied Spinelli, who was cooking an omelette, it now felt normal to have breakfast at 3pm. Dishing up the food, she and Kelly sat down "How are you? You're looking a lot brighter?"

Almost a week ago, Kelly had picked up a client, one of the regulars, she'd taken him back to the apartment as normal. Everything had gone as normal, he'd paid her, and they'd began to get started when he suddenly collapsed. This was when Spinelli had gotten her phone call.

:::::::::::::::::::::flashback:::::::::::::::::::::

Kelly was hysterical, crying and panicking as she couldn't get a response from the client. Spinelli phoned an ambulance, and ran home. By the time she'd arrived, Kelly was sat on the edge of her bed sobbing, the client on the floor, as the paramedic stood above him.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but he has no pulse, he is in an unshockable cardiac rhythm, he isn't responding to the drugs we've given. His pupils are fixed, and undulating. What is his name?"

"Um, um I-I dont know" sobbed Kelly, it was a normal situation for the girls not to know the name of their clients. Until this moment, it had been practical, and had worked in their favour.

"Do you know this man Miss?" asked the paramedic, as Spinelli entered the room, sitting next to Kelly and hugging her.

"No, I'm sorry" replied Spinelli, realising how this looked and thinking quickly "I think he was wanting to use the toilet, right Kel?"

Kelly nodded mutely, seemingly in a state of shock from what had happened.

"Ok, well seeing as the death is unexplained, I need to contact the police, and you'll both need to be interviewed.

:::::::::::::::::::::end of flashback:::::::::::::::::::::

Needless to say, the police didn't believe the excuse that the client was using the toilet, they clearly knew what was really happening. However, with no actual evidence, they could do little more than give Kelly a warning. As it turned out, the client had a massive intercranial event, which after some internet searching, Kelly and Spinelli learned that it was something to do with the brain, although thye didn't understand much further than that . After being questioned by the police, Spinelli and Kelly were found to have no involvement, and went back to their lives.

"You know, I'm feeling a lot better" replied Kelly "What about you Spinelli? Are you okay? You just don't seem happy these last few weeks" Spinelli opened her mouth to responded, but Kelly cut across her "and do not blame it on what happened with the client! You're not right within yourself, and you weren't right before all that shit went down, both you and I know it!"

"I don't know Kell" sighed Spinelli "I've just been thinking ya know, it's been well over two and a half years since that douche-bag dumped me on the street. Do you ever just wonder if there something more? I mean all in all life is good, the best it has been since I was a child. There is nothing hugely wrong, I've got what I've always wanted: to be independent and self-sufficient. The thing with this guy has just made me think even more"

"Not really, I mean when it comes to hooking I'm a lifer, but you? You were only intending to do it for a short while, from the little you've said, you had a pretty good start in life. It makes sense that you're getting a bit restless."

"I guess; this just isn't really what I'd of seen for myself. Don't get me wrong, I'm not depressed or really down or anything, I'm just ...not happy. I've been happy for the last two years, at least the happiest I had been since my childhood, but now I'm just not"

"Hmm"

"What?" asked Spinelli

Kelli hesitated, choosing her words carefully "If I'm honest, I think you're a lot lower than you're willing to admit to yourself. I can see it in you, it's in your eyes and it's in your face. If I'm honest, I think you need a change in your life, but its your life babe, just do something that makes you happy"

"Happy? Yes I've been happy enough, but I've not been completely content and properly happy since I was in Elementary School. The thing is Kell, I think that sort of happiness, the blissful happiness, it's just to sort of dwindles away as you grow up, and face the reality of being an adult"

"You really believe that don't you?"

"Of course, don't you?"

"No, as odd as it sounds, I feel completely contented and happy with my life. People probably think I'm mad, or lying to myself, but it's true. I really hope you find whatever it is in life that makes you feel like me, sooner rather than later, and I hope I'm still a part of your life to see it"

"You're my best mate, the only person I have! Whatever I do, you'll always be part of my life" replied Spinelli, smiling at her friend "Now enough of this mushy crap, I've hit my quota for the day. Let's eat and get ready for work"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, sadly, time has passed, and Spinelli is still hooking, however on the bright side, life is much better for her, and she has been happy. Now she is just getting restless, and ready for a change in life? Lets hope that things take a positive turn for once!

Aryal Stone: Glad you liked the chapter! I tried to fit a lot of emotional conflict, and ups and downs for Spinelli! At least finally, in this chapter, things are at least stable, and settled for her, and she has finally got her life! I'm good, life is busy, but its nice getting to post, I'm looking forward to posting the next turn in Spinelli's story, wont say when that turn will be though!

Rose-Aki: I agree that Kelly chose a nice guy for Spinelli, at least it made a difficult situation a little easier for her to manage! I wanted to make the two different persons, as, like you said, I thought it would be the best way for Spinelli to cope, and as you can see by this chapter, she has, even if she is feeling fed up now! Lets hope any life changes that she takes on next, will be positive, so she can get back to being the old Spinelli, as it seems like its what she wants!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	26. Chapter 26: Wives and Pocket knives

**Chapter 26: Wives and Pocket knives**

 **June 2015 part 2**

After they'd eaten, Spinelli and Kelly got ready, heading out for another night of work.

"You get this one if you want" said Kelly, as a car pulled up.

"Hello handsome" greeted Spinelli with a smile "You lookin for some fun?"

"How much for sex without a condom?"

"Without?" asked Spinelli, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, how much?"

"Not going to happen mate" replied Spinelli simply "I always use condoms, all the girls here do"

"Anywhere a guy can get that sort of service?"

"Seriously dude, how many guys do you think an average prostitute has slept with?! There's a reason all the girls on this strip are clean. If you want service that comes with a free STD then head over to the girls on Fifth" replied Spinelli, shaking her head as the guy sped off.

"Time waster?" asked Kelly "I got the feeling tonight was going to be slow"

"The guy wanted to have sex without a condom" explained Spinelli "I just don't understand the mentality of it"

"Tell me about it! I mean for all they know, we could be riddled with anything!" said Kelly, shaking her head "They don't know that we're both clean, and get checked every month"

"Honestly, men like that, it worries me more what they could carry!"

The two friends stood together for nearly an hour, chatting lazily as they'd yet to pick up a client. Kelly was right: it was turning out to be exceptionally slow. Spinelli sighed heavily as she inwardly debated whether she should just call it a bad night. It was surprisingly cold for June, it looked like it was going to start to rain, and Spinelli generally just felt like she couldn't be bothered. Just as she was about to voice this, they were provided with a distraction.

"You Kelly?!" asked a woman, storming toward them.

"Who's asking?!" replied Kelly.

"I'm Iris, David's wife" she replied shortly.

"I dont know any David" said Kelly a tone of indifference. Occasionally they'd get a random jealous wife or girlfriend, although this was the first time they seemed to know them by name. Kelly was taken off guard as Iris slapped her.

"GET LOST" shouted Spinelli, grabbing the front of the woman's coat. The stranger pushed Spinelli away and began sobbing, as she shouted at Kelly.

"I know what you are, and I know you've had associations with my David" she sobbed "Do you know what it's like to find out your husband died while seeing a dirty little hooker?! That he spent his last moments with some tramp?"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" replied Kelly, who was clearly at a loss for what to do or say.

"Did you have sex with him that night?"

"No" explained Kelly gently "He, um, he ….passed away, before we really did anything"

"But you still took his money, didn't you? You little tramp" snapped Iris, her face inches from Kelly's, she continued when Kelly nodded in response "I want it back! THAT MONEY ISN'T YOURS!"

Quickly Kelly pulled out the money she had, handing it to Iris. Snatching it, Iris stormed away. For the next few minutes, the two girls stood in a state of numb shock. When a car arrived, Kelly soon picked up the client, keen for distraction and excuse to get away.

While Spinelli was busy making a note of the car type and registration, she was vaguely aware of a man in the corner of her eye, watching her.

"Spinelli?" he asked, making to touch her arm. Still a little shaken from the encounter minutes ago, Spinelli reacted quicker than she normally would have. Pulling her pocket knife from where it had been hidden in her boot, she pinned the man, who was easily a foot taller and a lot broader and more muscular than her, to a nearby lamppost.

"Yeah, I'm stronger than I look mate!" snapped Spinelli, as the man's eyes widened in shock "Now who the fuck are you, and how to you know my nam..." Spinelli froze, mid-sentence, recognising those familiar blue eyes "TJ?!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

EEEEK! You've got no idea how much I've been looking forward to posting this chapter! TJ! What will his reaction be, seeing where Spinelli is in her life now! What is TJ up to in his life, will we find out?

Aryal Stone: Well, if Spinelli wasn't remembering her childhood, and thinking about the gang, I think a surprise reappearance from a certain gang member might just change that!

Rose-Aki: I think you're right about the fact Spinelli is doing will but isn't happy with life. If she wasn't thinking about her old friends, and how she felt back then, a reappearance by a certain someone will certainly change that! Lets hope happiness will follow now, rather than more heartache, like you said, Spinelli deserves happiness!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	27. Chapter 27: How much?

**Chapter 27: How much?**

 **June 2015 part 3**

Spinelli continued to stare in shock as she stepped back from TJ, putting away her knife. Her pounding heart began to lessen, but adrenaline still pumped through her veins. In the seconds before she recognised TJ, she'd felt sure he was a stranger, about to attack her. He'd yet to say something, as he continued to stare at her.

"TJ?" asked Spinelli again uncertainly. She was sure it was TJ, but twelve years had passed since she'd seen him, so she couldn't be completely certain.

"Spinelli, what are you doing?" asked TJ, seeming to regain his speech as he stared at Spinelli in shock "What's going on with you?!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Tell me this isn't what I think" he replied, looking at her former friend sadly "Please tell me you're not a prostitute?"

"Half my life has passed since I've seen you TJ!" snapped Spinelli, flaring up angrily as she began to feel judged. For the first time since she started out hooking, she felt uncomfortable, this fuelled her fury "What? You think I'm the same girl?"

"No, I just... why? I don't get it?"

"I like sex! What the hell is it to you?!"

"You were a huge part of my life throughout my whole childhood, so I get to-"

"-so what?! You think you still know me? You think that gives you the right to judge me?!" interrupted Spinelli, looking TJ up and down. He was dressed in what was clearly a very expensive suite "You turn up, in some expensive suite, wearing a fucking Rolex and what? You think that makes you better than me?!"

"No, Spin I-"

"-DON'T CALL ME THAT! Why the hell are you even here?"

"Me?" replied TJ "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I thought we'd established that" replied Spinelli flatly "What, are you here to pick up a hooker?"

"Maybe I am" lied TJ, seeming to take a different angle "How much?"

"What?"

"How much do I pay for you? What price are you putting on yourself?"

"I, um..." Spinelli trailed off, lost for words as her mind went blank. This was her job, something she did almost every night. However having TJ, someone that had once held such a special place in her heart, wanting to pay for her, wanting to pick her up, and being so blunt, seemed to hurt. Squashing down her emotions, and reminding herself of her role, Spinelli managed to regain control "How much have you got?"

"$400"

"If you're going to take the piss then you can beat it" snapped Spinelli, noticing Kelly, who was being dropped back by the client she'd picked up.

"$10,000. To hire you for the rest of the week"

"Seriously, still with the fucking jokes?"

"I'm not joking, $10,000 for the week"

"I'm a hooker, not an escort." replied Spinelli shortly. She felt conflicted, if he was serious then that money would be amazing, and she couldn't deny that part of her really wanted to be close to TJ. However, she couldn't beat the overwhelming feeling of sadness at the thought of what was her best friend, her first kiss, and childhood crush, paying for her. Conflicted, Spinelli turned her back on TJ, and walked toward Kelly.

"Wow, what does he want?" she asked "He looks loaded, you don't normally see his type around here"

"He wants to hire me, for the rest of the week. He said he'd pay $10,000, but I told him I'm not an escor-"

"-Go got it" interrupted Kelly.

"But-"

"-Seriously, go for it. I can see you want to" replied Kelly, again cutting her off "I recognise him-"

"-Why?" replied Spinelli, cutting over Kelly as she glanced over at TJ. He hadn't moved, but seemed to be patiently waiting for Spinelli to make a decision "Have you picked him up before?"

"No, I recognise him because he's the kid in that photo you have. The one you keep hidden away, and get out and look at when you think I'm not around"

"I, uh"

"Don't deny it. Just say yes, go with him. No, you're not an escort, but this is the exception to the rule. You know you'll regret it if you let him walk away. If you go with him, and you're not happy for whatever reason, then just leave. I've got a good feeling about him, he looks like a good guy. Isn't it you that always says, _its better to do something, and regret it, than to spend your time asking what if?_ "

"Maybe you're right" replied Spinelli "Like you said, if I start to feel like shit, or I'm not happy, then I'll just leave"

"See you later then chick" replied Kelly hugging Spinelli.

"$25,000" said Spinelli flatly, when she reached TJ.

"Sorry?"

"If you want me for the rest of the week, then its $25,000. I'm worth a lot more than $10,000. If you really want me, you're going to have to pay for it" replied Spinelli, anticipating TJ's response, as she already began to turn away.

"Okay"

"What?" responded Spinelli, surprise creeping into her voice, in spite of herself.

"I agree, $25,000 for the rest of the week."

"You're serious? Okay, if you can really afford $25,000 then I'm in. Where are we going?"

"The Four Seasons"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well TJ and Spinelli didn't exactly get off to the best start, but now it seems they're going to spend the week together! What will happen during that time? Does he just want her for her services? Ehat is going on with TJ and the fact he has a rolex and can afford to pay Spinelli so much for the week?

Aryal Stone: Me too I've been waiting to post that chapter, and the ones coming up, for ages! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Rose-Aki: I was so happy to post the chapter where TJ finally makes an appearance! They will most definitely have a lot to talk about, and judging by the fact he's wearing a rolex, we can only assume TJ, and his life have changed too! What did you think to TJ's reaction? It didn't go down well with Spinelli! Lets hope during the next week, she will find her old self!

NatalieJ-101: Hi! Thank you for reading, and thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked TJ's surprise appearance, it was so fun writing that chapter, and trying to write that "omg!" moment! You were on the money, thinking that it would be a lot for TJ to take in, but lets hope he will be able to understand. At least, if nothing else, he seems to want to spend the week with her, although we don't know his motives yet! I hope you liked this chapter!

ArtLover2192: Yes, finally! I've been itching to post that chapter! Lets hope things go well now they have met! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading, and thank you so much for reviewing!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	28. Chapter 28: She sounds lovely

**Chapter 28: She sounds lovely**

 **June 2015, Monday Part 1**

"The Four Seasons? Not the Ritz?" asked Spinelli, raising an eyebrow, as she walked with TJ.

"No" replied TJ "I mean the Ritz is great, but the Four Seasons is something else, it also holds special memories"

"You didn't like the Ritz?" replied Spinelli, biting back a sarcastic comment about that TJ's special memories might be "Isn't that place supposed to be the shit?!"

"The shit?"

"Yeah, you know, the best"

"I'm familiar with the expression, I just don't normally hear it used" chuckled TJ, before continuing "people think the Ritz is the most expensive place to stay in New York. Heck, I did too, stayed there myself a few times in their most exclusive suite, it costs around $14,000 a night. Like I said, I prefer the Four Seasons, it's a lot nicer and more exclusive. Plus, like a said, it's special for sentimental reasons"

"People spend $14,000 a night? Just for a bed to sleep in?" responded Spinelli, studying TJ for a moment, waiting him for to laugh, and tell her he was kidding, before realising he was being completely serious "You do realise the Four Seasons is a bit of a walk from here"

"I arranged for my chuffer to pick me up just here" replied TJ simply, pointing at the Rolls Royce as they rounded the corner.

"You've got a chuffer?" asked Spinelli, who was surprised how easily the conversation flowed between them.

"It's part of the service that comes when I book my stay at the Four Seasons" explained TJ "I had to drop some belongings off to a former employee of mine, they didn't take too kindly to being fired from their job. So, to avoid any further conflict, or having to see them, I dropped their belongings to their doorstep. Anyway, I had a good idea where it was, so got my chuffer to drop me what I thought was close by. As it turned out, it took me longer to find it than I thought" TJ stopped when they got to the car, opening the door and standing back to let Spinelli get in.

"Sorry Mr Detweiler" said the chuffer, sprinting around the side of the car "I didnt see you approach, I must have been uh-" he faltered as he caught sight of Spinelli "uh, I must have been distracted"

"Not to worry Martin" replied TJ, getting in the car himself "this young lady is an old childhood friend of mine, she'll be residing with me for a few nights"

"Nice to meet you Miss" replied Martin politely, before closing the door, and returning to the driver's seat.

"So you've got a chuffer driving you around, but not some sort of personal assistant to take care of errands, such as dropping off the belongings to former employees?"

"It was my personal assistant that I fired" explained TJ.

"You really do have a personal assistant? Wow! I was only half kidding! What did she do? Steal a box of pens?"

"No, she tried it on with me. When I turned her down she threatened to go to the press, saying I'd attacked her"

"She sounds lovely!" replied Spinelli sarcastically "You should have just slept with her, it sounds like it must have been a lot easier"

"I don't sleep with just anyone. Women just see the money, and the opportunities that might pose"

"Says the guy who's just picked up a hooker?" responded Spinelli, TJ merely shrugged.

"Well _lovely_ is one word for my ex-employee" said TJ, choosing to ignore her comment "I also dropped off the papers informing her she was imposed by a gagging order, it stops her from going to the press and sprouting lies. I felt it should be is discreet as possible, so dropped it all off myself"

"And on the way back, you pick up a hooker? You seem to like trouble"

TJ was saved by responding as the car pulled to a stop outside the hotel, and Martin opened the door, letting them both out.

"Will that be all tonight sir?"

"Yes, thank you Martin" replied TJ, before putting him hand on the small of Spinelli's back "Did you want my jacket? The people here, uh ...dress a little differently than the what you're wearing now"

"I'm fine thank you" replied Spinelli in an icy tone as she held her head up, strutting next to TJ. Spinelli let out a small gasp as they entered the rather exquisite hotel lobby, it was like nothing she'd ever seen before. She imminently felt everyone's eyes fall on her, staring her up and down, as though she were some vermin that had wondered in from the street. Normally this didn't bother her, she wasn't unfamiliar with these looks "...on second thought" TJ saved Spinelli from explain herself, knowingly handing over his jacket. Spinelli quickly pulled on the jacket, which was rather oversized for her, she wrapped herself in it "thanks"

"Good evening Mr Detweiler, would you be requiring anything this evening?" asked one of the hotel staff, hurrying toward TJ.

"Not for the moment thanks, my friend and I are just heading up to my room. I'll probably phone down later"

"Are we walking up the stairs?" asked Spinelli curiously, as TJ led her away from the elevators.

"Not unless you fancy walking up to the 52nd floor" replied TJ approaching what seemed to be a single elevator "the room has a private elevator"

After swiping his key-card, the doors opened, and they got in. The trip to the 52nd floor was a lot quicker than Spinelli would have expected, which she was thankful for, as both friends seemed at a loss of what to say. Spinelli was trying to mentally flip herself back into hooker mode, realising she'd let the act slip.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So what is going on in TJ's life? Curiouser and curiouser

Aryal Stone: I'm sure TJ will have a lot of questions, likewise, I bet Spinelli has plenty too! Will they explore them though? I totally forgot to PM you, but I look forward to seeing Mikey's story, his surname is Blumberg. I hope you liked this chapter!

Rose-Aki: Its good to FINALLY bring TJ back into the story again! Glad you liked the little detail about Kelly knowing about the hidden photo. Spinelli's job must have come for a shock for TJ, but will he see past the job? It definitely sounds like TJ's life has been good, but hopefully soon we will know more! Fingers crossed that things go well in the net week!

NatalieJ-101: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I think Spinelli was surprised over TJ wanting to hire her too, I guess soon enough we will see his motives! Lets hope things go well for them, and they manage to rekindle the friendship they once had! Keep reading to see whats happened in TJ's life!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	29. Chapter 29: Tours & the service paid for

**Chapter 29: Tours and the service paid for**

 **June 2015, Monday, part 2**

Back in hooker mode, Spinelli took the silence, coupled with their rapid approach to the hotel room, as an indication from TJ then he felt it about time she provided the service she was being paid for. Stepping toward him, Spinelli pressed herself tightly against TJ, however, before she could say a word TJ stepped back.,

"Spinelli, you don't have to do that you know" said TJ gently "I may be paying you, but I want you to relax, I don't want you to feel like you're on the clock. It's your company I'll paying for, not..." TJ's voice drifted off, he didn't need to finish the sentence for Spinelli to know what he meant.

Spinelli frowned, but nodded all the same. She felt sure TJ's sincerity to pay her, but mildly confused at the concept. He'd touched her once since realising what she was, touching the small of her back in a gentle nature, rather than the sexual nature she'd become accustomed too. Her thoughts rapidly vanished from her mind, as the elevator door opened.

Spinelli gasped as she walked through the main door into the room, could you call this a room? It was nothing short of exquisite, from the decor, to what had to be the biggest TV she'd ever seen on the wall. The decor, and beautiful furnishings weren't the only thing that left Spinelli stood awestruck, the floor to ceiling windows in each corner provided a complete 360 view of the New York skyline.

"Would you like a tour?"

"Sure" replied Spinelli placing her bag on the nearby table and following TJ and he walked to his right.

"So this is the Spa Fitness Room" explained TJ, as Spinelli looked around in awe at the treadmill, exercise bar, and what appeared to be a massage table "I get access to a personal trainer, plus all the massages I want"

"Sounds amazing, I don't think I'd ever leave this room!"

"Wait until you see the rest of the suite" said TJ, turning away "That door to the right there, is the bathroom" TJ continued to his left "This is the pantry, then through here is the library, if you can call it that"

"Wow" said Spinelli, walking into the library. There was a beautiful piano in a small area that opened out into glass windows, she crossed the room, stepping up to the window, TJ following her lead. For a moment they both stood looking out at the twinkling lights, and tall buildings "this city really is beautiful" Spinelli turned to look at TJ as she said this, stood in such close proximity to her, she realised how much taller than her he was. For several moments, they held each other's gaze, both aware of the electrical-type intensity building between them. Spinelli suddenly regained her composure, stepped back "So is there more to this tour?"

"Uh, yeah" said TJ, also stepping back. The small distance they'd put between each other, seemed unable to damper the intense feeling that remained. Both however, seemed to ignore it, as Spinelli followed TJ as he walked from the room. "So this is the living room"

Spinelli looked around, taking in the beautiful, but comfortable looking sofas, and the currently empty fire place. She couldn't help but wonder how cosy it would be to sit and watch the roaring fire. Just like the piano had, a dining table sat were the window met in a corner shape, displaying yet more stunning views if the skyline. Above the table sat a large beautiful chandelier.

"You ever sat and watched a lightning storm from here?"

"From the suite yes, but not from here" said TJ leading her from the room, and back into the heart of the suite. He tried to act oblivious to the increasing intense tension between himself and Spinelli. TJ had been genuine in his insistence that Spinelli wasn't on the clock, and he seriously considered missing the bedroom out of the tour. However, he just reminded himself that Spinelli may not have been feeling the same vibe, and completely missing out a room would probably seem rather suspicious "and this is the master bedroom" he stood by the door, and let Spinelli step in to observe.

"This really is smothering else" said Spinelli as she looked around, running her hand along the bedding "It's really soft, for a second I thought the gold thread would be actual gold"

"Uh, it is, 22 carat gold apparently" replied TJ, aware of his mind drifting where he didn't want it. He quickly changed the subject "last but not least is the bathroom, I didn't show it to you before" TJ stepped from the room, and opened the door to the bathroom.

Spinelli walked in, lost for words, she ran her hand along the wall.

"Chinese Onyx walls" explained TJ, as though reading her mind "The sinks are carved from solid blocks of rock crystal" TJ observed Spinelli as she turned to look at the bath "The bathtub is amazing, it has some sort of fancy light therapy, basically it lights up in the dark, and it's really relaxing. As you can see the edges of the bath mean you can fill it to brim, it just overflows into those edges and drains away. The shower is pretty amazing too, it's a stream rain shower, and has six body jets"

"So, you can just sit in the bathtub, looking out the window?"

"We can see out, but no one can see in" breathed TJ, looking down at Spinelli, the crackling tension between them made a sudden rise.

"So" said Spinelli, quickly tearing her eyes away from TJ's "When you say rain shower, you don't mean it uses actual rain? Nothing would surprise me, rich people can be rather odd!"

"No, they just call it that because the shower head is humongous"

"Humongous? I expected far more sophisticated language from someone so posh _Mr Detweiler_ " teased Spinelli with a smirk.

" _Mr Detweiler_?" repeated TJ. Spinelli merely shrugged her shoulders, grinning at him "So, we can just have a relaxed evening? I figure you wouldn't mind having a shower first. Don't worry, I mean having the shower on your own that is" added TJ his words coming out more awkwardly than he intended, his eyes widened suddenly "Oh no, I didn't mean that you were…" said TJ scratching the back of his neck as he fumbled over his words, realising how Spinelli may have perceived them "it's just that I thought, uh"

"You always so smooth with your words, when securing whatever big deal it is you make?" asked Spinelli, who was highly amused my TJ's reaction. Oddly, seeing him this way made Spinelli feel more comfortable around him, reminding her that despite the money, TJ was just as human as she was "I would love a shower, I could do with coolin-uh, freshen up, so I can freshen up" stumbled Spinelli, cringing slightly at herself. The heated tension she felt between herself and TJ was almost overpowering, she felt a need to cool off from this rather unfamiliar feeling. What she could believe was that she had nearly voiced this, Spinelli realised she was probably alone in this feeling so did not want to draw attention to it.

"Oh, ok good" said TJ smiling at his friend and deciding to change the subject "are you hungry?"

"Starving" replied Spinelli suddenly becoming aware of her hunger, her stomach grumbling pointedly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So an interesting chapter for TJ and Spinelli, moments of tension, and awkwardness! I've tried my best to describe the hotel room, but to get a better picture search "Inside the Most Expensive Hotel Room in New York City" on Youtube, or if the link works… watch?v=eaSdTJAYl6s

Aryal Stone: Do you actually have elevator music In the US? I've never seen it here in the UK! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!

Rose-Aki: Unfortunately, Spinelli didn't feel like she should drop the mask, but lets hope she has a change of heart! Or just forgets! Then hopefully she will find her old self! Keep reading to hear more about TJ, and to see if they do talk!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	30. Chapter 30: Misassumptions

**Chapter 30: Misassumptions**

 **June 2015 Monday, part 3**

Spinelli stepped out the shower rather reluctantly, she would have gladly spent an hour in that shower, probably longer. The steam, coupled with the body jets were extraordinarily relaxing, it was as though she were having a massage. After drying herself off and wrapping her hair in a towel, Spinelli put her underwear back on, and pulled on one of the fluffy dressing gowns hung up.

"Damn" sighed Spinelli as she caught sight of her reflection. During the shower, she'd obviously washed off all her make up, so she was now completely bare faced. Glancing toward the door, Spinelli remembered she'd left her bag containing all of her make up on the table when she'd walked in. For nearly three years the only person to see her without make up had been Kelly, in fact, it had been longer. Will had criticised her appearance when she hadn't wore make up, and insisted she make more of an effort in her appearance for him. Spinelli was well aware of the fact that she felt more accustomed and comfortable around a man, when naked, than she was without any make up. She guessed it was hazard of her trade.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, and looking around for any signs of TJ. Spinelli crept out of the bathroom, and back to where she'd left her bag. She let out a sigh of relief as she picked it up.

"What's in bag?" TJ's voice came from behind from Spinelli, making her jump, and whirl around in shock. The baggy sleeves of the dressing gown she wore slipped down as she continued to clutch her bag to her chest. Spinelli suddenly became aware of TJ studying her arms, he was trying to be discreet about it, but Spinelli had seen people do it enough times to know what he was doing: looking for the non-existent signs of drug use.

"THERE!" snapped Spinelli, holding her arms out in front of him "NOTHING! I don't do drugs! Next time, just ask me, don't stand there and-"

"I'm sorry, I just thought that-"

"That because I'm a prostitute that I'm also a smack head?!"

"I-"

"Don't bother to deny it" snapped Spinelli "I don't do drugs, I never have. I don't drink while I'm on the job, and although I once did, I don't smoke. Happy?! Or maybe you'd a hair sample or urine test?!"

"I prefer blood" responded TJ, Spinelli flared up for a moment, before realising he'd been kidding "look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, but like you said before, half your life has passed since we've seen each other. I never expected you to wind up being a ….hooker, so in reality, I can be sure about anything else."

"Forget about it" shrugged Spinelli "You just touched a nerve, everyone assumes hookers are pathetic: addicted to drugs, and generally a waste of space, and that really bugs me. Yes I am a hooker, and that is completely my choice, but I don't do drugs. I'm completely clean, I always use protection, and get checked out at a clinic every month."

"Look, I'm sorry. You really don't need to explain yourself. It just thought it looked like you were creeping around to get your bag, that's all"

"I was looking for my make up" sighed Spinelli, in her anger, she'd completely forgotten how exposed felt without her makeup. Suddenly, that feeling rushed back to her.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Look at me! You think I look alluring to men looking like this?"

TJ frowned, looking at Spinelli, he was rather taken aback. Without her makeup she really did look beautiful, TJ hadn't been this attracted to someone in a very long time "Actually I think you look far prettier without your makeup"

"You're a good liar" smiled Spinelli "I bet that sets you up well in your business world"

"I'm not lying"

"Sure" replied Spinelli sarcastically.

"So, are you still hungry?" asked TJ, realising that he was fighting a losing battle and deciding to change the subject. When Spinelli smiled and nodded, he continued "I've got all the food set out in here. I ordered room service, and for some food to be delivered, I didn't know what you liked, so I got a bit of everything"

Spinelli hesitated, debating whether to first put on some make up but changed her mind. TJ had already seen her without make up, she figured that it was a rather pointless expense now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So far, TJ and Spinelli haven't had smooth sailing in rekindling their friendship, but, we do know that TJ finds Spinelli attractive! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I've got a lot on over the next few days, so it's a bit unpredictable as to when I will update, apologies in advance!

Aryal Stone: More awkwardness in this chapter too TJ and Spinelli, lets hope things get better!

Rose-Aki: I agree, despite the years that passed, there definitely still seems to be a spark between TJ and Spinelli! Plus, now we know TJ is attracted to Spinelli, and the proper Spinelli, without all her makeup and hooker clothes! Lets hope they have smoother sailing from now, and start to get closer!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	31. Chapter 31: A feast

**Chapter 31: A feast**

 **June 2015, Monday part 4**

"Wow you weren't kidding!" said Spinelli smiling as she followed TJ into the living room. There was now a crackling away in the fireplace as it remained unusually cold outside for June, the rain had started to come down outside, and the wind picking up. Spread out on the table was a vast array of food, cheese fries, a big KFC bucket, pizza, a vast supply of chocolate and junk food, including donuts, Pringles, Oreos and gummy bears.

"After all this, I think I'll need that personal trainer!" said Spinelli taking a slice of pizza in one hand, and a piece of KFC chicken in the other, as TJ raised an eyebrow in surprise. Spinelli shrugged, sitting down on the sofa and taking a large bite of pizza. "All we need now is marshmallows to roast over the fire and gram crackers for smores"

"Taken care of" said TJ, moving the pizza box to show Spinelli the food she'd missed.

Spinelli jumped slightly at the knock at the door, TJ hurried to answer it. A man in a shirt who Spinelli presumed was a member of the hotel staff walked in carrying a cool box.

"Where would you like it?" he asked, causing Spinelli giggle.

"Gee, If I had a dollar" said Spinelli between giggles "….oh wait, I do!"

"Just set it down next to the table" said TJ, who was clearly fighting the urge not to laugh as the man stood, bemused to the reason for Spinelli's giggles "Thank you very much"

"Will there be anything else sir?" he said, placing the cool box down.

"No, that's it" replied TJ, handing the man a tip "thank you"

"Room service at midnight?"

"What the good of 24 hour room service if you don't use it at midnight?" shrugged TJ "There's some Ben and Jerrys in the cooler too, but did you want a drink?"

"Got any water? Like I said, I don't really drink when I'm working"

"I don't want you to feel like you're working, there's no pressure, no expectation. If you want a drink than have one"

"No, really its fine, I'll stick with the water, I drank so much in my teen years. Now I tend to only drink very occasionally. I've not drunk much since I moved in with my friend Kelly"

"Fair enough" said TJ, handing Spinelli a water.

For several minutes, they sat and ate in a comfortable silence. It was strange, that after so long, they still seemed able to sit in this comfortable silence. TJ simply watched Spinelli, she seemed more at ease than he'd seen her so far. He couldn't get over just how attractive she really was without her make up. Right now, as she sat on the sofa with her legs tucked under her, her hair wrapped in a towel and in an oversized dressing gown, he couldn't help but stare. Without a doubt, she looked far more attractive without the makeup she'd heavily applied. Her large, rich chocolate brown eyes were surrounded by long, dark lashes, her cheeks held a natural rosy blush, and her lips, just as they always had been, seemed to have a natural ruby colour. TJ had met a lot of women who could be considered attractive, they seemed to surround him now he had money. However, without a doubt, none of them could compare to Spinelli's natural beauty.

"I dread to think what a place like this sets you back, if you stay it's a lot better and more exclusive than the Ritz" said Spinelli, shaking her head as she looked around the room, pretending to be unaware of TJ's continued gaze on her. Surprisingly, it didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

"$45,000 a night" replied TJ, causing Spinelli to choke on her drink in shock.

"What?! What the hell do you do for a living?"

"You really don't know? Don't you watch TV?"

"Apparently not enough"

"Ever heard of the game Humongatrons?"

"Yeah" replied Spinelli "It's that interactive game that comes with the special suits you put on? With the whole ' _your body is the controller'_ thing? You use the suits to control what you do in the game and they somehow react to whatever is happening in the game? Then don't you upload your photo with some fancy app so your face is part of your character?" (A/N: I'm not a big "gamer" so but trying to make the game sound cutting edge!)

"Yeah, that's it"

"Of course I've heard of it, I challenge you to find someone who hasn't. So what did you do? Buy shares in it? Do you call it shares….?"

"Yes, it's called shares, but no, I didn't but shares in it"

"So what does that Humongatrons game have to do with you being rich?"

"I created it"

"What?!" exclaimed Spinelli "You created the most popular game ever known?"

"Well I don't know if it's the most popular game ever known, but yes, I did. Well me and a friend" replied TJ "Anyway that's where it started. Plus now you know, it's been made into a cartoon, and I've just sold the rights to a Humongatrons movie. Not to mention all the merchandise and toys from it; McDonnalds are putting Humongatrons toys in their Happy Meals when they movie comes out. Plus as a fall back, I've made countless investments, and brought countless shares. Essentially, even as I sit here now, I'm earning money."

"So is your business partner as rich as you?"

"He was"

"Was? What did he do with his money? Get some crazy addiction?"

"Pretty much" signed TJ, a look of sadness passing over his face "He wound up partying pretty hard, got into some drugs. I don't think he was on them for long, anyway he died of a heroin overdose, it was pretty much a month or so before that Peaches Geldof girl died. Too many young people are into drugs"

"Agreed" nodded Spinelli "I'm really sorry about your friend"

"Yeah, it's tough. That dude meant the world to me, he was my only real friend through Middle school, until it happened. I had no idea things were so bad with him, I knew he'd started to party a lot, and had experimented with drugs, but I had no idea it was more than that"

"Its changes people" nodded Spinelli "It's surprising how clever people can be about hiding things like that, especially when they're young. I hate to say it, but he probably was on them longer than you thought. I've seen plenty of girls on the street who have been taken hold by addiction. Normally we try to help them but they're just not interested and they move on down to Fifth Avenue with the other girls who are hooked on drugs"

"You talk so freely about what you do, being a prostitute. What happened for you to get into it?" asked TJ with concern.

"I was late on career day, this was the only job left, it never occurred to me to do something else" replied Spinelli sounding slightly short, she really wasn't about to start spilling her life story to someone who was still essentially a stranger to her. Yes, she felt comfortable, but not enough to start spilling her life story. Even if she were to become that comfortable, TJ was paying for her company and she needed to act appropriately.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude"

"Its fine" shrugged Spinelli "just so you know, I'm not a victim, it's something I'm doing out of my own choice. No one is forcing me"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hmm, are they getting closer? Or will Spinelli still hold TJ at arms length? We also now know a little about TJ's past, and why he's so rich!

Aryal Stone: it definitely seemed like there was a spark there! Do you think we can hope? Or will Spinelli continue to keep her guard up?

Rose-Aki: Its sweet that TJ likes the real Spinelli, although would we expect anything less from him? Lets hope they can rekindle their friendship, and get closer, although perhaps that depends on Spinelli letting her guard down a little?

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	32. Chapter 32: Inner conflict

**Chapter 32: Inner conflict**

 **June 2015 Monday part 5**

"I've got to admit, I'm glad I ran into you" said TJ. Some time had passed both TJ and Spinelli well full, both had eaten a surprising amount of the food but still continued to pick at what remained "I really appreciate your company, I really didn't want to be alone right now. It's the first time I've stayed here since Russell, my friend and business partner, died. I would normally stay somewhere else to be fair, but this was a special occasion, so…."

"Happy to be of service" said Spinelli, making herself smile at TJ. She felt slightly hurt by his comment, she told herself she was being stupid. However she couldn't ignore the thought that the only reason she was here with TJ, was so he didn't have to be alone, rather than the fact he really wanted to spend time with her. In reality, why would he want to spend time with someone he hadn't seen since he was twelve years old? Especially when that person was just a hooker who he was paying. TJ, who was clearly deep in thought, was oblivious to Spinelli's inner conflict. Granted, her work in _the trade_ meant Spinelli had become rather skilled at hiding her real thoughts and emotions.

Suddenly Spinelli became aware that TJ was talking "They've got a second bed they can put in this room, so we stayed here for our first time in New York since we made the deal for the game and got paid. Like I said earlier, I thought the Ritz was the poshest place to stay but Russell looked into it and found this suite. Anyway we were excited about all the money, and wanted to stay in the best place possible, so we came here. We had an awesome stay. Whenever we came to the city, we'd stay here, just for the heck of it, it became a bit of a fun novelty. It sounds odd now, it would have made more sense to stay somewhere where we could have our own rooms, but after sharing a dorm room through college, we didn't think much of it. We used to flip a coin to see who got the main bed!"

"It makes sense. Although it can't have been that easy for either of you to pick up women if you were sharing a hotel room"

"That was always more of Russell's thing" explained TJ "Like I said, the dude liked to party. He'd never really been that into in college parties, then suddenly he had all this money, and women were throwing themselves at him. He certainly made the most of it, he just tended to text me to warn me if he was bringing a woman back and I'd head off and get something to eat, or go to the cinema to watch a film"

"Right" said Spinelli with a small chuckle of disbelief "So they were just throwing themselves at him, you've never taken advantage of the woman dropping at your feet? Never had one night stands and never partied?"

"No, I didn't say that" said TJ smiling at Spinelli's disbelief "I'd be lying if I said I'd never partied, never had a one night stand. I did both of those things is college. No more than the average college student, but yes, if I'm honest I did have my fair share of parties, and a couple one night stands. I had a few of girlfriends in college too, but they never amounted to much"

"So what, getting rich killed your mojo?" asked Spinelli, still clearly sceptical.

"No, not at all" said TJ, again being honest "But like I said earlier, when you're rich you're more vulnerable, to kiss and tell stories, women making false claims. Some women just seem to smell money. Unlike Russell, I find it really unattractive to have a woman throw herself at me. Sure, they can be physically attractive, but it's a real turn off when a women has zero self-respect, and is essentially willing to make herself a doormat. I want to find a woman who's interested in me, not my money. I did the one night stand thing in college, but it isn't really me"

"Says the man who picked up a hooker"

"Are you going to keep playing that one?" asked TJ with a smile "You are different, a friend. So far tonight you've shouted at me twice, mocked me, and said exactly what you think. If nothing else, that makes you different"

"Well at least you know what you're getting" shrugged Spinelli "These are part of my characteristics that don't have an uninstall function"

"Does anything about you have an uninstall function?"

"Nope" replied Spinelli, causing them both to laugh uncontrollably.

They sat for a while longer, TJ watching Spinelli as she drifted off to sleep. He simply watched her sleep peacefully for a while, her features completely at ease. As she drifted off to a deeper sleep he stood and scooped up her small frame, gently carrying her through to the bedroom. Pulling back the duvet, he placed her into the bed and tucked her up, Spinelli stirred slightly, before drifting off again. For a moment TJ hesitated, unsure if he should sleep in the bed next to her. He couldn't deny that sleeping next to her warm body was an appealing prospect. However not wanting her to feel vulnerable, or wake up and panic, he turned, picked up a spare blanket and settled down on the sofa. He knew he had the option of having the spare bed brought up, but that would wake Spinelli.

'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Aryal Stone: Well, they are perhaps continuing to get everso slightly closer! I liked that Miley Cyrus song, it fits the situation well!

Rose-Aki: Glad you liked seeing a little more of TJ' past. We learned a little more about TJ, and his friend/business partner in this chapter! Keep reading to find out what happened between TJ and the gang. Lets hope, with time, TJ does bring Spinelli back to her old self, and that, like you said after 12 years of having a bit of a rubbish time, Spinelli can let TJ in!

NatalieJ-101: I agree that its getting interesting, these are the chapters that I've been itching to post since I've started the story! As you've probably learned from this chapter, the friend that helped TJ with the game isn't someone we know, it's a friend called Russel. TJ is definitely opening up to Spinelli, we can only hope Spinelli will let her guard down a little, and open up too. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	33. Chapter 33: Chivalry

**Chapter 33: Chivalry**

 **June 2015 Tuesday, part 1**

Spinelli work with a start, realising that she wasn't she had been when she had fallen asleep. She turned over lazily, and was surprised to find the bed empty. She lifted her head slightly, as though expecting to suddenly spot TJ next to her. Spinelli sat up and looked around, rubbing her eyes as she climbed out of bed. Quietly as she could, Spinelli tiptoed through the hotel suite, looking around, finally finding TJ sleep on one of the sofa's in the living room. She couldn't resist, she stood and watched him for a moment, the blanket TJ had been using had slipped onto the floor, exposing his toned arms and six pack. Spinelli couldn't help but feel a little surprised, when she'd seem him at twelve years old, he still had a healthy covering of puppy fat. Not that it had mattered, but she'd been yet to consider that this may have changed. His chestnut coloured hair was now shorter than in had been, and he was sporting a more stylish cut, now he wasn't hiding his hair beneath his red baseball cap. Now that his puppy fat had vanished, she couldn't help but notice that he had a strong jaw line. A feature she had always found particularly attractive. She can't say she'd looked at TJ in this nature over the course of the evening, it had been an intentional decision. Now she'd taken notice, it was hard to ignore the fact that she found him physically attractive. Far more physically attractive than she wished to admit to herself.

"Get it together girl" muttered Spinelli shaking her head, she covered TJ back over to the blanket and walked from the room. Now wasn't the time to start letting something like this distract her. TJ may once have been her friend, but irregardless of what he said, he was a man that was employing her, a client, just like the many others she'd had. She needed to remember this, and remain professional.

Spinelli climbed back into the bed, ignoring the fact that it felt oddly empty and moving into the centre of the bed. O _f course it feels emptier_ Spinelli reasoned with herself, she normally slept alone, and her bed was a lot smaller than this one, so it was bound to feel empty. She finally drifted off to a restless sleep, her dreams tormenting her about her attraction toward TJ. She woke to sunlight streaming into the room, and the sounds of movement in the main suite.

"No, that's everything thank you" TJ's voice drifted in from the main suite, as the sound of the door leading to the elevator closed.

Getting out of bed yawning and squinting, Spinelli retied the dressing gown she was still wearing, as she wandered through to the main suite and toward TJ. He turned to her and grinned at hr same time as she raised her hand to her hair, which was unruly at the best of times.

"Morning" greeted TJ with a smile, as Spinelli tried to flatten down her hair. She paused at the mirror and sighed, as she readjusted her hair, trying to make it look as though she hadn't been dragged through a hedge backwards. Spinelli cursed herself as she adjusted her hair, she should have fixed it before she came out of the bedroom, TJ wasn't paying for her to look a mess "I think you're fighting a losing battle there" said TJ with a grin "Just leave it for now. Come get some breakfast"

Spinelli followed TJ through the living room, where had been breakfast sat on the dining table by the windows. She'd seen it last night, but Spinelli was still taken back by the magnificent view displayed by the two adjoining windows. As the opened out, displaying the morning skyline of New York. Again TJ seemed to have gotten a large selection for breakfast, including sausage, bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"So what happened to you last night?" asked Spinelli as she piled her plate with food "You spend $45,000 a night and don't even sleep in the bed?!"

"Well I figure for that price, the sofa better be damn comfy too" said TJ as he too piled up his plate "It was. No, to be honest I just wanted you to feel comfortable. I didn't think falling asleep on the sofa, and waking up with me lying next to you would have done that"

"I thought chivalry was dead"

"Clearly you've been spending time around the wrong men" said TJ, suddenly realising what he'd said. He didn't know why, but Spinelli's line of work almost seemed to slip his mind.

Spinelli glanced up, and the pair began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh I've known chivalry" said Spinelli wiping her eyes as they streamed with tears of laughter "Only in my world, I consider chivalry as a guy showering before our encounter. Pfft! Who am I kidding?! They never do that!"

TJ paused, glancing at the sausage on his fork that he was about to eat, and putting it down. This only caused the pair to laugh harder, it took several long minutes for their hysterical laughter to ebb away, both trying to catch their breath.

'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, Spinelli checked TJ out, and now finds him attractive! Pity that she wants to deny it to herself, and that its making her put her guard up! Every time she lets it slip a little, she seems to put it back up again! Lets hope this changes with time!

Aryal Stone: I'm glad you like that the friendship is resuming slowly, I thought it would be more realistic for the situation. Do you think they will manage to develop a friendship, or perhaps, given they are, as we now know, both physically attracted to each other, that their relationship might become romantic?

Rose-Aki: It does seem like Spinelli is finding her old self, lets hope she continues to do so, given that every time she lets her guard slip a little she puts it back up again! It does sound like the "old" Spinelli is TJ's type. We also now know that Spinelli finds TJ physically attractive! Even if she doesn't want to admit it!

ArtLover2192: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! I've got to confess, this story came to me, while I was watching Pretty Woman, which perhaps shows a little. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	34. Chapter 34: A Ferrari or a dress?

Thankyou so much to Aryal Stone for making the amazing cover picture for this story! I'm hoping that it updates on the website soon, if it hasn't already!

 **Chapter 34: A Ferrari or a dress?**

 **June 2015, Tuesday, part 2**

"So for the most part it's up to you what you want to do" said TJ, as they continued to eat "But I do have a charity fundraiser event on Friday, I'd appreciate it if you'd join me?"

"Of course, I'd be glad too" said Spinelli pausing "But… It's just that I don't really, uh, I don't really have anything appropriate to wear. Last night was slow, so I didn't really…"

"Don't worry about it, I don't expect you to pay for a dress yourself" replied TJ, continuing as Spinelli hesitated "You are essentially here at my request, not working as such, but it would be unfair of me to ask for you to pay out for the clothing you'd use during this time"

"You're already paying me, I can't expect you too-"

"-fine" interrupted TJ, sensing that he was fighting a losing battle, Spinelli had always been stubborn, and he could see that hadn't changed "I'll give you money specifically to buy the clothes, then, at the end of the week you can give them back to me. Although I don't think we're really the same size"

"I think you'll look quite fetching in a little black dress" teased Spinelli

"So, are you going to take the money and buy the dress? That and other clothes, just get what you need for the rest of the week, some exercise gear if you want to work out. Whatever you need"

"Yes, ok, thank you" replied Spinelli, "But I won't keep them, maybe you could donate them to charity or something? I understand where you're coming from, and that you're happy to pay for the clothes, but I just don't feel comfortable accepting them. It's down to my own values and issues really"

"If that's what you want, I'll donate them to charity after" replied TJ "You know, you really unlike anyone I've met in a very long time" TJ looked at her with a smile, before adding "and that's a good thing"

"You mean I'm a giant pain in the ass?"

"No ….well, maybe a little?" replied TJ, as Spinelli cocked her head to the side, and raised an eyebrow "Anyway, I've got a fairly busy day, although I don't have my first meeting for a couple of hours, and then I'll be stuck the office for the rest of the day"

An hour later Spinelli and TJ stood in the hotel lobby, he'd managed to get hold of a pair of tracksuit bottoms for her to wear, and he leant her one of his hoody's. She'd had a shower, and used a hair tie from her bag to put her still unruly hair in a messy bun. Without any other choice in shoes, Spinelli had put her knee high boots back on, pulling the tracksuit bottoms over them.

"So for this fundraiser is formal, so you'll need an evening gown" explained TJ "There isn't much in the way of criteria for it, ideally it just needs to be long, and formal, obviously."

"Right, a long, posh dress" said Spinelli, suddenly noticing a woman glaring at her. Spinelli turned, irritated "WHAT?! YOUR MOTHER NEVER TELL YOU IT WAS RUDE TO STARE?!" the woman simply turned and hurried away.

"I never liked her much anyway, she cut in front of me in the line when I was checking in the other day" said TJ, handing Spinelli a credit card and small slip of paper "Here's my credit card, I've written the pin number down on the paper. Do you think you can remember it?"

"Yeah, I can remember it" said Spinelli looking at the slip of paper, memorizing the number, and handing it back to TJ "thank you"

"You remembered the pin that quickly?" asked TJ with an element of surprise "It takes me ages to remember them, I usually wind up stood in the shop looking like an idiot as I keep putting in the wrong number; then I just give up and pay with cash"

"I memorize the registration plates on the cars when Kelly and the other girls get picked up. I normally have to remember at least one reg number at a time, and don't have long to remember it" explained Spinelli "In comparison to that, four numbers are nothing"

"Well I better get going, ignore the price tags, for everything you get. The dress in particular, I expect to be expensive. If anything else it has to be expensive to look the part" said TJ, as though reading Spinelli's mind, seeing the doubt cross her mind "Really. How much money do you think I have? You could buy a Ferrari and I probably wouldn't notice"

"Thank you" said Spinelli with a smile.

"Oh, but I'll be checking my credit card statement, to make sure you didn't skimp on the price"

"Okay, okay" said Spinelli "I tell you what, I won't even look at the price tags"

"Good" said TJ with a smile, handing Spinelli the key card for the room.

"Thanks. I'll see you later?"

"Bye" said TJ, hesitating, for a moment he'd made the smallest of movements toward Spinelli, as though to give her a hug or kiss goodbye. Apparently thinking better of this, TJ smiled at his friend, and hurried away. Spinelli watched him go, wondering how she might have reacted if he had of followed his movement through.

Several hours later, Spinelli was weighed down with shopping bags. She'd brought the essentials, such as shampoo, conditioner, and the other required products. Along with a few clothes, shoes and exercise gear for the next few days. Nothing too extravagant. All that was left was the thing that Spinelli had been putting off: the dress.

After changing into the trainers, a pair of jeans, and a tank top, Spinelli walked to what had to be the most up market shop she'd ever seen.

"Can I help you?" asked one of the shop assistants, approaching Spinelli as she pushed open the door.

"Uh, yeah. I need an evening dress-uh-gown, I need an evening gown, a posh one. Formal I mean, it has to be formal. It needs to be long, floor length. My, um, boyfriend, has a rather important ritzy charity event, so it's important I get it right"

"Of course, follow me" said the shop assistant "You've got an amazing figure, so we need to find you something to flatter that."

Spinelli followed the shop assistant, trying on several dresses, the assistant evaluating each one, and getting more dresses depending on how the last had looked. So far, Spinelli hadn't felt comfortable in any of them, none of the dresses feeling quite right.

"I do have another option" said the assistant, sensing Spinelli's feelings "It's more exclusive that the other dresses we've tried, and its rather exquisite. If I'm honest, very few people could carry it off, but on you, I think it might be just right" she walked away, and returned several minutes later "here, try this one"

Pulling the dress on, Spinelli stepped out to look in the mirror, letting out a small gasp. This had to be, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing she'd ever worn. It fitted perfectly, like a glove, flattering her everywhere it should. If she was honest, she didn't know she could look this good, the dress really drew the eye.

"Wow"

"You like it?" the assistant asked, when Spinelli nodded she hurried away "just wait here" returning a few minutes later, she returned with a matching hairpiece and pair of high stiletto shoes which complemented the dress perfectly "try these on too" Spinelli gladly obliged smiling as she did so, they only enhanced the overall look "Perfect"

"I'll take them" said Spinelli smiling. She followed the assistant to the tills, waiting as the assistant placed the dress and its hanger in a zip up dress bag, and returned the shoes and headpiece to their boxes "I'm paying by credit card" explained Spinelli slipping her card into the reader. The shop assistant programmed in the appropriate information and handed it back to Spinelli. She hesitated as she entered the pin, trying to ignore the price displayed, the number of digits in the cost making her stomach drop a little.

Deciding to call it a day, Spinelli headed back to the hotel, hanging her new purchases up in the wardrobe, and settling down in front of the TV.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, do we think TJ will like the dress?

Aryal Stone: Well keep reading to find out if you're right about the romance thing, we can only hope! Lets hope whatever happens, that we Will doesn't come back, unless of course, TJ could just punch him in the face for us!

Rose-Aki: I don't think Spinelli would agree that it's a good thing that she's finally noticed the change in TJ, nor that that change has made him rather attractive to her! I hope you're right about Spinelli opening up, and lets hope she continues her progress, and acts more freely!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	35. Chapter 35: Burning questions

**Chapter 35: Burning questions**

 **June 2015, Tuesday, part 3**

Sitting comfortably in front of the television, Spinelli pulling her mobile phone from her bag with the intention to call and check in with Kelly. However, none too surprisingly, the battery was flat. Hoping she'd be awake, Spinelli used the hotel room's phone, and dialled the number for their flat.

"Hello" answered Kelly after a couple of rings, surprising Spinelli. Kelly was notorious for not answering the phone, she always seemed to have an array of reasons about why she didn't. The most popular excuses being that it was probably someone trying to sell them something, that she didn't hear it, or was too busy to answer.

"Hey babe, it's me, just wanted to check in with you. Did things pick up last night?"

"Not really" responded Kelly "I went home an hour or so after you left. Anyway, enough about me! How are things with you? How's the guy? Any good in the sack?"

"I'm good, and so far, things are good, but it's not even been twenty four hours"

"You didn't answer my question, how was he?"

"We've not done anything remotely sexual" admitted Spinelli "He keeps saying that I'm not here for that, that he wants my company, and that he doesn't want me to feel like I'm on the clock"

"Gay?" asked Kelly "I did a google search on the guy when I figured out who he was. He's the Humongatrons guy, right? Well, anyway I searched the net, and there has been no evidence of him having a girlfriend. Ever."

"Maybe….. I don't know though. I don't think so" replied Spinelli, thinking of the tension between them, was it all in her mind? Was the reason TJ had shown no interest in this respect, because he was gay, and therefore not into her in that respect? She didn't think so, but it would certainly make a lot of sense. What sort of man picked up a hooker, and didn't use the services offered?

"Oh well, it's just a job right? If you get to take things easy, then that's all the better"

"I guess so"

"So do you need me to pack some of your stuff together, and drop it over to you?"

"No" responded Spinelli "He wanted to me buy a dress for a big swanky charity fundraiser he's got coming up, since nothing I own is really appropriate. Anyway, he insisted that I buy some other clothes to last the rest of the week. The dress is fucking amazing Kell, it probably cost more than…. well I dread to think. I've told him I'm not keeping the clothes after this week. They were brought with his money, so he can do what he wishes with them. I've asked him to donate it all to charity, and he said he will."

"Sounds like you've got a pretty sweet deal, and it makes sense. If it were any other job, you'd get a uniform and you wouldn't have to pay for that. If it were me, I'd keep the clothes, but I know what you're like for being independent and self-sufficient. You're looking at it wrong, I know you; you're looking at it as though you're receiving the clothes as a charity case. However, if anything it shows this guy that he doesn't own you. Where are you staying anyway? Just so I know where to call in case I don't hear from you. The guy seems nice, but I still want to make sure you're safe"

"The Four Seasons, Ty Warner Penthouse Suite" said Spinelli listening over her shoulder "Kell, I think he's just got back. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing babe, talk to you tomorrow"

"Hey" greeted Spinelli, she hesitated, unsure if she should get up and greet him. Spinelli really didn't know what her purpose of being here was. TJ had mentioned that he didn't want to be alone, that he wanted the company, and he had also been keen to ensure she attended this charity fundraiser with him. However despite what she thought that she may, or may not have felt between them, TJ had expressed no substantial physical interest in her. Did the desire for company, and need for a date just happen, by a stroke of luck, to occur at the same time? Did that mean that Kelly's suspicions were correct? Was TJ gay? Sure, he'd spoken of previous girlfriends. Spinelli reasoned with herself that it wasn't unheard of for a man who was gay to have a relationship with a woman, perhaps before _coming out_.

"…and then after that, I was just going to lick the window" Spinelli suddenly became aware of TJ's voice.

"If you get to lick the window, then can I eat some yellow snow?" asked Spinelli with a grin.

"I've finally got your attention then?" asked TJ "I was taking for a while before I realised you weren't listening"

"So, are we still going to lick windows, and eat yellow snow?"

"Perhaps not"

"Oh really?" asked Spinelli attempting to sound disappointed "What if I lick the window, and you eat the yellow snow?"

"You're crazy, you know that?" asked TJ, as he laughed.

"Oh no" said Spinelli, keeping her expression completely serious "Crazy would be admitting to you, that sometimes I mix my yellow snow, and my brown snow together, and they taste gooooooooooood"

"That's disgusting" laughed TJ, causing Spinelli to break her reserve and join him. Both spurring each other on in what soon became hysterical laughter that brought tears to their eyes.

"So" said Spinelli, rubbing her sides which ached from the laughter "what were you saying. You know, before the yellow snow thing?"

"I asked how you got on today, with finding the clothes and dress shopping?"

"Good, picked up enough clothes to last me the week, and an amazing dress. I didn't look at the price tags, as promised. The dress, I figure, probably cost more than everything I own, put together, probably triple that"

"Good. For dinner do you mind if we stay in? I've wanted to try the in-room dining menu for a while now?"

"Sure" said Spinelli, taking the menu that TJ handed her, before she could stop herself, she'd voiced the burning question on her mind "Hey TJ, are you gay?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We all know that not only is TJ straight, but that he's attracted to Spinelli, but, how will he react to this question?

Aryal Stone: Taylor Swifts songs definitely fit that chapter well, lets just hope things play our as good as that song! Something definitely happened in that chapter, unfortunately it was Spinelli asking TJ if he was gay!

Rose-Aki: The almost kiss/hug was cute, we can only hope things progress a little! Lets hope TJ does like the dress, from the sounds of it, how could he not?!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	36. Chapter 36: Our Room

**Chapter 36: Our Room**

 **June 2015, Tuesday, part 4**

"What?" asked TJ his face a picture of complete surprise.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked like that" said Spinelli hurriedly "I mean it's obviously okay if you are-"

"-Why would you think that?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business. Sometimes my mouth runs quicker than my brain. Forget I said anything, you don't have to answer that"

"I'm not gay Spinelli" said TJ, shaking his head "What would make you think that?"

"Really?" asked Spinelli, raising an eyebrow "I threw myself at you in the elevator yesterday and you stepped away. Last night, you had a hooker in your bed, and chose to sleep on the couch, I mean come on TJ…."

"I've explained I've not hired you …for your usual services …I also didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable last night. I've just been showing you respect, I thought you'd realised that"

"Respect? That's a bit of a foreign concept to me" replied Spinelli, before quickly trying to lighten the heaviness of the conversation, and change its direction; things had suddenly become very tense between them, "Respect, that's the whole thing where you regard someone with esteem and show consideration for them, right?"

"So I'm led to believe"

"Great. Well I like the consideration for my stomach you were talking about, let me check out this menu" said Spinelli glancing down for a moment "I'll have the 12oz NY Strip Steak, with the black peppercorn sauce?"

"Ok, what about the starter, and desert?"

"Are you trying to make me fat?" asked Spinelli, glancing again at the menu "To start, I'll have the onion soup. Chicken soup just reminds me of being sick as a kid, and for desert I'll get the sinful chocolate pudding? What are you having? Do you need the menu?"

"Nah, I'm going for the onion soup too, the chicken curry pot, and the NY cheesecake. The cheesecake is supposed to be amazing; if you're lucky I'll even let you try a bite. I was going to get the Mac and Cheese, and Market Mushroom Fricassee side dishes, if you fancied sharing them?"

"I'm sure you're trying to get me fat Detweiler!" chuckled Spinelli "It's a good job I've got the appetite of someone twice my size! Mind you, without my usual exercise regime I think I will be twice my usual size by the time the week is out! I think that personal trainer might come in useful to me"

"Right, we'll I'll order now. They serve us up here, we'll sit at the table by the window?" asked TJ, Spinelli nodded in response "You look nice by the way"

"You're kidding, right?" asked Spinelli, raising an eyebrow, she was wearing a pair of trainers, jeans, and a hoody. She hadn't even taken her hair out of the messy bun.

"No, you do look good. You look a lot more comfortable in this, than you did in whatever it was you wore when I met you yesterday"

"If you say so"

Just over half an hour had passed since TJ had called to order the food, when a knock at the door alerted them to the arrival of their first course.

"Do you mind getting that?" called TJ from the bedroom, he'd not long had a shower, and had gone into the bedroom to dress.

"Sure. Are you sure it's okay that I haven't changed into something else?" asked Spinelli, looking down at her jeans.

"Yes, its fine, we're in our room, so who is there to impress? I left the tip on the table by the door"

"You" muttered Spinelli to herself. She pondered TJ's use of the words _our room_ , as she opened the door and greeted the two men on the other side with a smile "Hello, could you set it through here on the table please?"

"Of course Ma'am" the first said, as they followed her direction, both carrying trays with the soup, and required utensils for their meal "Mr Detweiler stated that you did not require a bottle of wine, please do inform us if you change your mind"

"Is there anything else Ma'am?" asked the second waiter.

"I don't believe so" said Spinelli, before calling over her shoulder "TJ, is there anything else we need?"

"No, we're good"

Spinelli thanked the waiters, after handing them the tip she turned back into the room, just as TJ had walked in. He was wearing a pair of grey jogging bottoms, and a black hoody. Spinelli tried to hide her mild surprise, she'd yet to see TJ in anything other than a very expensive looking suite, but somehow, he seemed to carry both looks off well. _Well_ , said the little voice in her mind, _you've also seen him shirtless, and he looked pretty good then, too._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Just a short and sweet chapter this time :)

Aryal Stone: I think, given Spinelli's not-so-great history with men, we can't blame her for needed to ask TJ if he was gay!

Rose-Aki: You were right, TJ was very surprised! Sadly, things got a little tense and awkward between them, but with any luck, that will change as the evening progresses!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	37. Chapter 37: Goofy Monkey Child

**Chapter 37: Goofy Monkey Child**

 **June 2015, Tuesday, part 5**

"So I feel like all I've done is talk about myself" said TJ, as they ate their first course "What about you? Where did you go to College?"

"You think I went to college?" asked Spinelli with a smile, as she took the last spoonful of soup from her bowl, surprising herself, Spinelli continued "That's sweet, but I didn't go to College. Didn't make the grades. Hell, I didn't even graduate High School. What about you? Where did you go to College?"

TJ had glanced up when Spinelli had said she hadn't graduated High School, but hid his surprise well. He and Spinelli had been pretty much on an even par academically when in Third Street. Both achieved average grades, but both could have done better if they were more interested in studying, rather than playing games, and goofing off. After letting the hotel staff know they were ready for their second course, TJ returned to sit in front of Spinelli.

"I went to the University of Miami" said TJ "The way my Mum reacted when she'd heard, you'd of thought I'd of chosen somewhere at the other end of the countr-"

TJ's sentence was cut off by a knock at the door. The waiters came into the room, swept away their plates, and replaced them with their steaming hot meals.

"Man this tastes good" said Spinelli taking a bite once the waiters had left the room "I'm not surprised your Mum reacted as though you'd moved to the other end of the country. Your parents were like mine, they rarely left Arkansas"

"True"

"So the University of Miami huh? No wonder you liked to party, surrounded by cheerleaders and women all dressed in short skirts, and small tops?"

"Not so much with the cheerleaders, they tended to go to the University of Central Florida. All the Ashley's went there"

"Yeah, it figures they turned out to be cheerleaders"

"In reality, it's a pretty good college, it got named as one of the best south-eastern universities in the Princeton Review. I think that's why Mum finally accepted I'd chosen it. Anyway it had a pretty awesome computer science degree, and specialized in computer graphics. For Russell and I, the choice was a no brainer. The location was just a happy coincidence"

"A very happy coincidence I bet"

Yeah, I wont lie, I got there and was like a kid in a candy shop. I'd not even been to any real High School parties, then suddenly I was at these college parties, with all these drunk girls….."

"Yeah, I get the picture, it sounds just like the High School parties, and you say you only had a couple of one night stands. Are you sure you were being truthful there Detweiler?"

"I was, I did have couple one night stands, one of which was at the very first party I went too. As I said, I also had a few girlfriends, a couple of those relationships would have started out as a one night stand, but they turned into relationships that lasted a few months …then fizzled out, as things do when you start a relationship based on physical attraction alone."

"But you only went to parties in college, and didn't go to any in High School?"

"Yup"

"I'm surprised, I really thought you'd of been at all the parties in High School"

"No, Russell and I tried to go to one. We got in, just long enough to be thrown into Ashley Q's swimming pool, then we were kicked out" explained TJ, shaking his head at the memory.

"What?"

"Yeah, well it turns out the school geeks weren't really all that welcome to the parties"

"You were a geek? Spinelli asked with disbelief "What did you do, get bit by a spider, and have the reverse effect of Peter Parker?"

"Spider Man reference? Nice" said TJ with a grin "No, that wasn't quite what happened. When I got to Middle School, I wound up being a bit of an outcast, and considered a geek"

"How? In Third Street you were awesome, the most popular kid in school. Plus you and the gang were such close friends"

"As it turned out the _Goofy Monkey Child_ act wasn't really considered cool and didn't cut it" explained TJ "We got to Middle School and there was a lot of the children from other schools. They were a bit more mature than us, and it seems like over the summer the kids of Third Street had also matured. I don't think the fact that I was still a little overweight, and wearing my lucky red hat helped. They saw a goofy overweight kid, in backwards baseball cap, who loved goofing about, reading comic books and playing computer games. All of a sudden none of the other kids were into that stuff, so I was made out to look a bit pathetic. I didn't want to give up all that stuff and stuck to my guns. Within a day I was considered an outcast. Anyway, it wasn't all bad, I met Russell who was a computer game fanatic, and we wound up being best friends pretty much right away. The trend of being geeks just carried on to High School, not that we really cared all that much. I don't know why college was so different. Different people, different place I guess"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, is Spinelli maybe opening up, just a little? Then what about TJ? A school geek? We also still don't know what happened with the gang!

Aryal Stone: Lets hope Will doesn't show his face, and if he does, lets hope TJ rearranges it for him!

Rose-Aki: TJ certainly seems to respect Spinelli, and cares for her too, I think both are so unfamiliar to her, it'll take some getting used to! Thankfully, the awkwardness has faded, lets hope it stays away from now on!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	38. Chapter 38: Cheesecake and Pudding

**Chapter 38: Cheesecake and Pudding**

 **June 2015, Tuesday, part 6**

"Well at least you met someone decent"

"You don't know the half of it. Russell's God Father was one of the founders of X Box, so he had pretty much every X Box game ever. We spent almost all of Middle School and High School playing games at his place"

"and then you created one of the most popular games known, happy coincidence again?"

"Yes, and no" replied TJ "We started putting the idea together for the game in High School, we began working on it, then put more focus on it when we were in college. Anyway, between Russell and I, we pretty much built the game. We showed our ideas to his God Father who lent us the money, and backing to actually create it. So without his God Father, the game wouldn't have existed, but we did all the work. Russell had a pretty good head for the intricacy in the creating, since he'd grown up around it, so we were pretty lucky. Within a month of the game launch, we'd paid back his God Father."

"Wow, you must have worked hard" said Spinelli, finishing her meal. TJ left the table momentarily to let the waiters know they'd finished, and returned.

"Yeah, I did, right from day one I had a lot of help from Russell. My mum was thrilled when I first met him. Suddenly I had this friend supporting me to up my grades, we'd do our school work over his first, his parents wouldn't let him play video games until he had finished. Anyway, without the distractions, and spending all my time with this brainy dude, I soon found out that if I worked hard, I could get pretty decent grades. He was awesome, he'd take the time to help me out, explain the stuff I didn't get, put it in a way I understood. I wouldn't have done half as well without him"

"That's brilliant"

"Yeah, I was lucky. Russell, he was a top dude, loved him like a brother. I really miss him, there just seems to be a gap in my life where he left"

"I'm so sorry, do you have other friends you can talk too?" asked Spinelli, curious about how the rest of the gang were getting on.

"Not so much. I have acquaintances, people I'm friendly with, but honestly Russell and I have this idea for the Humongatrons game for so long. We actually first came up with the idea itself in Middle School, although as I said we didn't really start any form of work until High School. We put all our energy into that, creating everything to go in the game, from the rival characters to the game setting and the levels. In Middle School, we usually just sat drawing pictures for ideas of characters and whatnot"

"Wanna sit on the couch?" asked Spinelli as their deserts were served, and their previous dishes collected by the waiters. TJ shrugged in response, and the pair moved to the couch, their deserts in hand. After several moments Spinelli lent over TJ and attempted to take a piece of his cheesecake with her spoon.

"Oi!" he said, his tone heavy in mock defence as he moved his plate from her reach.

"You said you would let me try a bite"

"Actually, if I remember rightly, I said I might let you try a bite. If you were lucky"

"Oh really? So are you going to make me a lucky woman then?" asked Spinelli, covering her face as she realised how her words could have been taken, her cheeks turning pink. Despite her embarrassment, she was unable to help but join in with TJ's laughter "What I meant" she said between giggles "is are you going to let me try some of your cheesecake?"

"Sure, that's what you meant" replied TJ sarcastically.

"I did!"

"Ok, you can try one bite" said TJ, manoeuvring his plate as Spinelli again tried to take a spoonful. He took a spoonful himself, moving it toward Spinelli. She eyed him sceptically, before opening her mouth and moving forward slightly. Evading her with a grin, TJ took the spoonful, rubbing it into her nose.

"Hey!" laughed Spinelli wiping the food away with her fingers, and tasting it.

"That's disgusting, you know that, right?" stated TJ, as he grinned "So let me try some of yours"

"No way!" replied Spinelli, quickly making a grab for her desert picking it up with her hand, and shoving the entire desert into her mouth.

"Classy"

"That's me all over mate" said Spinelli thickly, through her mouthful of pudding. She glanced at her chocolate covered hand, then at TJ, her eyes glinted mischievously as she lunged over the sofa toward him.

Seeing her coming, TJ put his plate on the nearby table and moved out of her way. Spinelli grinned, clambering on TJ, attempting to wipe her hand across his face as he slipped onto the floor in his attempts to evade her. With Spinelli pinning him from above, and nowhere else to escape, TJ closed his eyes just in time, as Spinelli wiped her hand across his face. Spinelli wasn't however, paying enough attention, as she rubbed the remainder of the pudding on her fingers into TJ's clean hair. She didn't see his arm reach up, picking up her cheesecake, or even notice it in his hand, until her squashed it in her face. Rolling off TJ, and onto the floor, the pair laughed hysterically, both loosing track of time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dare we actually hope?! Are things actually going well?! We heard more on Russel and TJ's friendship, but what happened to TJ's friendship with the gang?

Aryal Stone: Well, that is the question, what did happen to the gang, seeing as TJ has made no mention of them!

NatalieJ-101: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hopefully we will find out more about the gang soon, as so far TJ has been rather quiet on the matter! On the bright side, dare we hope that Spinelli might be dropping her guard, just a little?

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	39. Chapter 39: Mis-presumptions

**Chapter 39: Mis-presumptions**

 **June 2015, Tuesday, part 7**

Spinelli walked into the bedroom towel drying her hair, after having a shower following her mini food fight with TJ. She'd taken the PJs she'd brought that day, a pair of hot pants and a racer back vest top, into the bathroom to change into.

"You know, you really should have taken the first shower" said TJ, Spinelli had insisted TJ go first. Given the fact that he was employing her, she thought it only right "I know what girls can be like about their hair."

"I told you I didn't mind" said Spinelli as she finished towel drying her hair, and crossing room to put the towel in the laundry hamper, which was situated next to TJ's bedside cabinet.

Spinelli made to step to her left, around TJ toward the hamper, but he stepped the same way, they then both stepped in the opposite direction. Spinelli couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face, her eyes locked with TJ's blue eyes, his gaze almost hypnotising. TJ placed his hands on Spinelli's waist, causing her to take a sharp involuntary breath, he then clamped his hands slightly harder on Spinelli's waist, gently guiding her to the left. His hands lingered for just a moment too long, before he stepped around Spinelli calmly, as though nothing had happened.

"You know" said Spinelli, dumping her towel in the laundry hamper and walking back across the room, wanting to act as though nothing had just happened. She was sure she'd imagined the whole thing "once upon a time I would have punched you for calling me a girl"

"I remember" chuckled TJ "at what point did you stop taking your gender as an insult?"

"Middle School. I've never been girly, but it was about then my butt and boobs took it upon themselves to start expanding to the point I couldn't really hide them very well. I was always ahead of the other girls in my grade, it was pretty hard to ignore"

"Bet you hated that?"

"Yup. For the duration of the sixth grade when we were at Third Street, I'd wear this thing called a chest binder, it was a tight vest top thing that hid my boobs. None of the other girls had even started developing yet, I hated it"

"But the Ashley's?"

"Stuffed their bras with tissue paper" finished Spinelli "I walked onto the girls' toilets once, to see them stuffing it in there"

"So, I spoke to the personal trainer" said TJ, taking off his dressing gown and hanging it up. Spinelli couldn't help but give him a once-over, one that she hoped was discreet enough for him to miss. She tried to stop her eyes from lingering, tearing her gaze away as TJ climbed into bed "He said he'd be here for ten 'o clock, are you sure you want a two hour session?"

"Positive" replied Spinelli with a smile, glad that TJ seemed unaware that she'd been checking him out. She really had to put a stop to that, when did she ever check a man out like that, let alone a client?! "My usual work out is pretty tough, and I do it most days. Two hours will be fine"

"Great. I've then arranged for you to have the massage at two o clock, it'll give you the time you wanted to shower, and have lunch"

"Thank you. So you said you have a busy day tomorrow? When abouts will you be back?" asked Spinelli, tying her hair up as she got into bed next to TJ.

"Hopefully seven, probably a bit later" he explained "Are you sure you're ok with the sleeping arrangements?"

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm happy, as long as you don't mind having to share the bed"

"Ok, as long as you're sure"

"I'm completely certain" replied Spinelli, snuggling down under the duvet, taking in a deep breath, inhaling the tantalizing smell of TJ's shampoo and shower gel as she did so.

"This is a new one for me" said TJ, into the darkness, as he turned out the light.

"Oh?"

"I've never spelt the night in the same bed as anyone before"

"Really?" asked Spinelli with an air of surprise "well I warn you now, apparently, I steal the duvet cover as I sleep, and it aint easy to get it back. So, all in all, you really aren't missing much. In fact, I give you one night before you'll have me sleeping on that sofa"

For several long moments, they lay in silence, TJ wondering who it had been that Spinelli had been sleeping next too, and how long ago this was. Spinelli's statement, and use of the word _apparently_ indicated to TJ that at some point Spinelli had a man in her life, who she'd been in a serious enough relationship with, to regularly share a bed with. His mind began to race, who was this man? How long ago did Spinelli see him? And for how long? Was this man still present in Spinelli's life? TJ couldn't help but feel jealously bubbling away in the pit of his stomach, at the thought of Spinelli having a significant other in her life. The feeling took him by surprise: he'd never been the jealous type.

"So did your boyfriend tell you that?" asked TJ, trying to keep the emotion from his voice.

"Wha'?" asked Spinelli, who had already been drifting off to sleep.

"Did your boyfriend tell you that stuff about you stealing the duvet as you sleep?"

"um, yeah…" responded Spinelli, still feeling sleepy, a little taken aback by TJ's question

"Oh, okay. So he's okay with you being here, and your, uh, lifestyle?" asked TJ, a hint of bitterness ebbing into his voice, despite his efforts to restrain it. He'd never known such overpowering jealously, it coursed through his body as he felt a hatred and anger toward a person he'd never met.

"Fuck knows. I've not seen the prick for more than two and a half years" responded Spinelli. Her sleepiness disappeared at TJ's bitter tone, as she presumed that he was passing judgement on her, this quickly caused her to feel defensive "Anyway, it aint up to nobody but me what I do. No one will ever make those decisions but me"

Feeling Spinelli's anger, TJ decided to lay the subject to rest. He took Spinelli's anger as an indication that despite how well they'd been getting along, she did not want his involvement with her, or her life, outside their current arrangement. Finding this hard as it was, the last thing TJ wanted, was an argument on top of how he felt. He decided to put the situation aside and enjoy the time he had with his friend.

"Ok, goodnight then"

"Night" replied Spinelli coolly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gah! Just as we started to hope, and just when there might have actually been "a moment" things go south again!

Aryal Stone: it certainly seemed as though they might have been having "a moment" and getting closer with the "food fight" and again, in this chapter! Pity things did a 180! So, just a little hint, we will learn more about the gang in later chapters.

Rose-Aki: I don't think any of us would have expected TJ to be a geek in school, but, as you said, he did have Russel, who was a true friend to TJ for a long time, and TJ certainly seems to be missing him. In the last chapter, it definitely seemed as though TJ and Spinelli were getting closer, perhaps, to the point they may have had "a moment" in this chapter? Which was great, until things went downhill! Don't worry about taking a while to review, life can be a pain in the ass, and I definitely don't envy you having to write exams!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	40. Chapter 40: A double beasting

**Chapter 40: A double beasting**

 **June 2015, Wednesday, part 1**

"Oh, hi" said TJ, looking up as Spinelli walked into the main suite the next morning "sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up"

"Its fine"

"Oh, well ok" replied TJ, feeling aware of the tense atmosphere between them, still remaining from the previous night "look, about last night…. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, you had a right to be annoyed, it isn't my place to judge"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" lied Spinelli.

"Oh, well okay" replied TJ, the awkwardness between the two of them impossible to ignore. He felt sure that Spinelli knew exactly what he was talking about, and that she was still rather annoyed with him, he also felt that she was trying to hide that fact which confused him "um, well okay, if you're sure ….but like I said, I wasn't judging you, if I did annoy you at all then I just wanted to make sure you knew that it wasn't my intention. I think I came across different from what I intended"

"I still don't know what you mean. You haven't done anything to annoy me, so I don't really know what you're referring too"

"Right, well …..good. That's good" replied TJ, as Spinelli stared at him. If he didn't know any better he'd almost believe her, and think he were going mad "Well I've got to head out to work, just use the phone to order yourself some breakfast yeah? Just tell them you want it served up here"

"Will do"

"Have a nice day"

"You too"

"Bye then" said TJ forcing a smile, and hurrying from the room, the atmosphere as uncomfortable as ever.

Spinelli panted heavily placing her hands on her knees, doubling over as her heart pounded. She tried to catch her breath, sweat running off her body as it dripped onto the floor. After putting her through her paces on the exercise bar, and treadmill, Spinelli's anger was still present, and she'd asked the personal trainer if he had anything that could help her work out her frustrations. He'd returned minutes later with a pair of boxing gloves, and pads for her to punch and kick. She'd then spent a solid forty-five minutes doing just that, using the moves she'd learnt in her Body Combat classes to beat out her anger until there was none left. Now Spinelli was left with a feeling of calm and satisfaction, as all her muscles trembled as though made of jelly. She felt slightly nauseous, knowing that she'd pushed herself to her very limit.

"Feeling better?" chuckled Pete, the personal trainer.

"Much" responded Spinelli, accepting the towel that Pete held out for her, and mopping up her face. She then accepted the bottle of icy cold water her handed her, downing it quickly as she felt the heat radiating from her body.

"You were sure channelled in to something there, I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of you!"

"I definitely needed that"

"Right, well I think we'll spend the last of this session stretching out and cooling down. You've given me everything you've got in you, without a decent stretch out you'll be sore tomorrow. Even with the stretching I'll expect you'll be sore"

"I've got a massage booked at two"

"Good, that will help, is it Bonnie here from the hotel giving you the message?"

"Yeah, is she any good?"

"Yes, I use her myself. Ask her to give you a sports massage, its uncomfortable at the time, but you feel amazing after"

"Yeah. I've heard they hurt, I've always wanted one"

"Right, come on, less talking, more stretching, your muscles are going to seize up"

Later that evening, Spinelli lay on the sofa, thoroughly relaxed. After her personal training session, she ate a rather large lunch, her stomach aching with hunger, and had taken a particularly long shower. Just as she'd expected, the massage had hurt like hell, as Bonnie worked on her tense muscles. She had then spent at least an hour on a steaming hot bubble bath, relaxing her aching body. Following the bath, Spinelli had sampled the complimentary face masks, and body lotions and took to the sofa, resting her exhausted body. She'd also phoned Kelly, and but managed to have a brief catch up, as Kelly was expecting a client.

"Hey, you're back" said Spinelli, lifting her head off the sofa and smiling as TJ dropped heavily into a nearby chair "Long day?"

"Long is an understatement. You look... relaxed" said TJ deciding against using the word _better._ Much to his relief the tense atmosphere he'd left behind earlier seemed to have gone, and Spinelli seemed far more at ease "I was going to suggest going out for a meal tonight, if I was back in time, since we've eaten in the room the last couple of nights, but its been not been the best of days and I'm beat. Do you mind eating here again tonight?"

"Staying in sounds amazing" replied Spinelli lazily "That personal trainer was amazing, he gave me a beasting. Same with Bonnie, who gave me the massage"

"What, the massage? But-"

"Sports massage"

"Ouch, I had one of those myself after a session with Pete. That Bonnie is tiny, but man, are her massages painful!"

"Painful, but oddly satisfying. I did have to stop myself from kicking her when she got her elbow in under my shoulder blade"

"hmm, tell me more, that sounds hot!"

"Shut up" chuckled Spinelli throwing a cushion at TJ.

"So what did you want to eat? I'm just going to have the Happy Waitress sandwich"

"What's that?"

"Grilled Cheese, Sourdough Bread, Smoked Bacon and Beefsteak Tomatoes"

"Sounds good, I'll have the same, I ate loads after Pete's workout so I'm not hungry enough for anything else"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh, and a little hint? The next chapter is a good'un

Aryal Stone: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	41. Chapter 41: Drifting apart

**Chapter 41: Drifting apart**

 **June 2015, Wednesday, part 2**

Later that evening, TJ had changed into this T-shirt, and tracksuit bottoms again.

"Here's your sandwich" said TJ handing Spinelli her food. Spinelli had yet to move since TJ had gotten back, rather reluctantly pulled herself up, so she was sitting. She stretched her legs out, across the sofa "So, can I sit down?" Spinelli grinned at TJ, lifting her legs so he could sit down, before resting her legs across his lap.

"So, what happened with the gang then?" asked Spinelli, taking a bite of her sandwich "You said you wound up being a bit of an outcast in Middle School, and that you made friends with Russell. But you never answered my question last night, about the gang. Are you still friends?"

"No, I'm not friends with any of them. It all sort of changed when we got to Middle School. After I got back from camp, I realised you'd moved away, and spoke to the gang about it. I phoned the others, who didn't know anything about it either, and none of them were that interested. Not after ….well you know, not after you fell out with us"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I found out we were moving the evening before the last day of school, that was the day I kicked off at you all"

"I remember it well"

"Anyway, I was such a mess. I got back from school and my parents told me the news, I was so upset. I had such a massive crush on you back then, and I thought that we had nearly kissed"

"If I remember rightly, we did kiss. Gus interrupted us though" said TJ, meeting Spinelli's gaze as they smiled at each other.

"Yeah, well that made it harder for me. I was upset and confused, I wasn't very good with my feelings back then, and I was awful and dealing with them, hell, I still am. Anyway, I didn't know how to tell you and the others that I was leaving. So, I decided not to. I decided that the easiest thing to do would be to push you away, to cause an argument, then you'd all not talk to me, go off to camp. Then get back and I'd be gone. I did mean to hurt Gus, or Gretchen though ….or you"

"Yeah, well you kinda did"

"Sorry"

"Forget about it Spin, it was years ago. You were just a kid, we all were" replied TJ wanting to avoid the subject of how hurt had been all those years ago "anyway I got back from camp, and realised you'd left. I phoned the gang, and they didn't know anything either. Mum knew I was upset, so she invited Vince over the next day, to distract me I think. Anyway, he came over, and I started talking about how I'd found out you'd moved, and we wound up falling out. He didn't share my desire to find out what had happened to you, and we had a massive blow out argument. I think I was still upset about you leaving, so that fuelled my negative feeling …yeah, it wasn't pretty. He must have spoken to the gang and told them something. Gus was still really upset about his nose, and Mikey took his side, he was all dramatic about it, you know how Mikey was with violence, and he was always closest with Gus. Gretchen was still a little upset, and Vince just kept stirring things up, I think she may have had a crush on him, so was keen to stay on his good side. Out of everyone, Gretchen was the person I was least close too, it makes sense that since she didn't have you, she sided with the person she had a crush on. The gang and I didn't really talk to each other over the rest of the summer, then we got to Middle School."

"What happened then?"

"Well I things were still pretty tense. When I got to Middle School and it was obvious I was never going to be part of the _cool crowd._ I just turned up like it was any other day, but the gang, and everyone else in school, made a massive effort. They were all trying to dress in the coolest gear, like it was a fashion contest, and everyone tried to put on this big act, being over the top, and making themselves out to be just as cool, I think everyone one was trying to _one up_ each other. I was happy being who I was, and didn't want to change. Mikey and Gus didn't feel the same. Do you remember what they were like, when we started fifth grade, and went to that Fifth and Sixth Graders Club? When a group of fourth graders asked us to play kickball? They became really arrogant and started acting all high and mighty, thinking they were better than the younger kids. It was basically a rerun of that, except the started to act like they were better than me, so they could seem cool to the other kids"

"I remember, the wound up being quite nasty about the younger kids, suddenly they were cool, and it went to their heads. It doesn't surprise me about either of them. They both did show themselves to be fickle from time to time, but usually in the end, they showed that they were decent friends"

"Yeah, well add in in peer pressure, the fact they could side with each other, and the fact they were still annoyed with me. We didn't really have cool crowds at Third Street, and if there was one, as the gang, we might well have been it. However Middle School was different, it was obvious there was going to be a social divide, based on who was cool, and who wasn't. I think the pair of them would have cut off a limb if it meant they would look cool, as it turned out, all they had to do is stop being friends with me. Then there was Vince, he wouldn't talk to me. He made friends with the other sports guys, who happened to be the cool kids. Being so good at sports, he realised pretty quickly that he was going to be their ring leader. He already was angry with me, he noticed a hint of dislike toward me from the other sports guys, and played on that. After going to Basketball Camp that summer he realised he had the chance to be a big deal, and wanted to make a name for himself, however possible. Then there was Gretchen, she was sort of stuck in the middle. Me and her were never all that close, she never liked conflict, so she avoided the conflict that came up between the others and me. She still had a crush on Vince, but he had pretty much shunned her, I think she must have taken a step back from him or something. I think the last thing she wanted to do was be my friend, Vince hated me, and maybe she thought he might warm to her again if she steered clear of me, which he didn't. She made friends with the kids in the Science Club, and drifted apart from me and the others"

"So was that it, did you guys never talk though the rest of school?"

"Yeah, well everyone drifted apart and went their own way. Mikey, like I said, he wouldn't associate with me in school, he became friends with the drama crowd. Apparently, he applied to Galliard and got accepted, and he left during the eighth grade. He did say goodbye to me before he left, but we didn't really stay in contact. From what I hear he wound up getting pretty bad depression, and got hooked on drugs. He died of a drug overdose, I don't know it if was intentional, or what"

"Man, that's awful, did anyone go to the funeral?"

"I didn't find out until a few months after. I think Gus may have, but I don't know. Gus left for Military School when we started the eighth grade, he seemed pretty happy about it, he went to Forge Military Academy and College, Pennsylvania. I think the school was some sort of big deal. I saw him at the start of the summer, before the eighth grade and he seemed really excited when he told me. That's the last I've heard about him, I think he went off to fight in the war, but I don't know."

"I bet he loved Military school! What happened with the others? Gretchen?"

"She left as well, she was the first of everyone to leave. She got a mid-term transfer in the seventh grade, to some programme for exceptionally gifted students, somewhere in Missouri, and then I heard that she went to Harvard. I think her parents were separating at the time, so she and her mum moved to Missouri"

"Wow, good for her. Thinking back, she could have lost such an opportunity turning down Openheimer, at least she got another opportunity. It sounds like even if you weren't friends when you parted ways with the gang, it was at least amicable?"

"Yeah, it was, they all left on good terms"

"What about Vince?"

"Vince and I stayed around, we both went to the same middle and high schools, then he went off to college so I don't know. We weren't friends, he spent so long teasing me and giving me swirlies, I can't say I really care. Now he plays for the Lakers"

"I know, he's still a massive jerk you know"

"You've seen him? Since you left Arkansas I mean?"

"Unfortunately,"

"When? Was he a jerk to you?"

"I saw him about a year ago. He was just acting himself, it just happens that _himself_ is a jerk!"

"What happened?"

"I'd just finished with a client, a regular. Anyway, this was one of the clients that likes to go to a hotel, just a cheap one mind. Anyway, he was a pretty nice guy as they go, he would always insist on paying for me to have a cab. He flagged down a cab, which happened to be stopping anyway, who else got out the cab but Vince, and a couple of team mates? I think the must have been going to the strip club across the street.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well now we finally know what happened with the gang! Thoughts? Is anyone surprised, or did they sort of expect this? Also, did we maybe, just maybe, see Spinelli opening up, and relaxing just a little? Dare we hope they might actually be bonding, and getting closer?

Guest: not sure if you're a regular reader, and forgot to sign in? Doesn't matter either way :) Glad you loved the chapter! It was disappointing to see the tense atmosphere return, lets all keep hoping Spinelli will open up, it definitely seems like a "two steps forward, one step back" situation! At least they are stepping forward, rather than back in this latest chapter, and we finally learned what happened to the gang!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	42. Chapter 42: So you're telling me that

Just as a heads up, some readers might find the content of some of this chapter upsetting!

 **Chapter 42: So you're telling me that it hasn't crossed your mind?**

 **June 2015, Wednesday, part 3**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Thanks Jack, I'm good from here. See you again?" replied Spinelli, however, she never heard his response.

"No. Fucking. Way" Spinelli turned to see the owner of the voice, Vince LaSalle, a cocky and amused grin across his face.

"Are you okay Bambi?" asked Jack, who had been turning to walk away.

" _Bambi_?" asked Vince in amusement, looking between Spinelli and Jack.

"Oh, I'm fine" said Spinelli smiling "This is an old friend"

"Well if you're sure…." replied Jack, turning, and walking away.

"Well I'd better get going" said Spinelli, making to step past Vince, he took hold of her arm as she did so.

"Why so fast?" he said with a smile, as the cab drove away "I never thought you of all people would end up as a Brass. You know what boys? I'll catch you up, my _friend_ and I are going to get a little better aquatinted"

Vince's friends chucked, patting him on the back, as they bid their goodbyes.

"That is okay, isn't it?" asked Vince, who was already steering Spinelli toward the hotel she'd just left.

"Of course, but you can let my arm go" replied Spinelli, Vince simply seemed to ignore her.

It didn't take long to check into a room. Vince had let go of Spinelli's arm long enough to book, and pay for the room, before taking hold of it again, steering her into the hotel room. As soon as the door closed, Vince's hands were all over Spinelli, roughly grabbing her, and pushing up her dress.

"This is going to be awesome. I remember Detweiler pining over you, it was pathetic, and now I get a piece of you, not him. I bet he used to fantasize about you, wishing he could have you"

"So, what will it be?" asked Spinelli stepping back, and forcing Vince away and looking up at him.

"Oh, you'll soon find out. I'm going to do what I want with you" said Vince, pulling Spinelli toward him forcefully.

"Well" said Spinelli, pushing him away again "I take payment before any services"

"We'll deal with that later"

"Actually, no. We'll deal with it right now, if you want to pay me for the hour, then it'll cost you-"

"-actually darlin' it won't cost me nothing. You know who I am, right? Girls would kill to be in your place, you can count yourself lucky" interrupted Vince, pushing Spinelli the remaining distance, toward the bed.

"Pay me, or I walk out that door right now" responded Spinelli, pushed her way past Vince, toward the door.

"Oh, shut up" snapped Vince pushing Spinelli over, so she fell to the floor "Now you are down there, make yourself useful."

Vince stepped toward Spinelli, one hand on his belt, the other taking hold of her hair. Clearly this wasn't a man used to hearing the word no. Spinelli however, reacted quickly, as Vince was distracted by his belt she used all her body weight elbowing Vince in the crotch. Vince let out a cry, falling to the floor.

"You won't be using that thing for a fucking while" snapped Spinelli, pulling herself up, and storming from the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: END OF FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What an asshole" said TJ, shaking his head, as Spinelli had finished. She'd told him everything, apart from Vince's comments about TJ.

"Yeah, that he was. As soon as he saw me, I think he'd decided that it was his right to _have_ me, no matter what. He knew what he wanted, and he was determined to get it"

"Yeah well, most guys seem to think of one thing, and that its their right" replied TJ "Although I don't need to tell you that"

"No, you most definitely don't. So why are you so different?"

"I've explained that to you. You know you're not here for sex"

"So you're telling me that it hasn't crossed your mind?"

"Well I didn't say that exactly" replied TJ honestly "I'd be lying if I said that, it has crossed my mind. If I'm honest with you, it's crossed my mind on several occasions. But that really isn't the point. I asked for you to stay the week so I could have the company …so we could be together and catch up as friends. I just want to be near you, to hear you laugh. More than anything I don't want you to feel obliged, or that you're watching the clock"

"So, despite what you've been saying, you _do_ what sex! You're like, what? Playing games? Waiting for me to strip off all my clothes, and just fall into your arms?!"

"Man Spinelli! Why do you have to be so difficult?! You asked me a question, and I answered that question honestly! What? Should I have lied? I'm sure you'd have loved that! The honest answer is that its crossed my mind, but the ball is in your court, its entirely your decision."

"Sorry" replied Spinelli "Really. I don't know what came over me. All men think about sex, even you right? That's just normal. I guess part of me is still a bit mad about what happened with Vince. Talking about it, that brought it back, and so I took it out on you. Can we just forget it?"

"Sure" replied TJ, not completely convinced by Spinelli's response, but letting it go "I'll tell you what, the Lakers are playing the Knicks tomorrow night, and I've got tickets. Why don't we go, and cheer against Vince?"

"Definitely, that sounds like a laugh!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, what a chapter! Poor Spinelli really didn't have a good experience with Vince! Then there is the whole uncomfortable situation with Spinelli and TJ! He confesses that he's thought about being intimate, and she flies off the handle, gets angry, and things get awkward again! Spinelli also seems to have disregarded the fact TJ has thought of her that way, thinking it's a "typical guy" thing. However, we know TJ is attracted To Spinelli! Will it ever be plain sailing for these two?!

NatalieJ-101: Thanks! I thought it was someone that had reviewed before, I've often forgotten to sign my name when I've reviewed (not that I've had chance to read anything for a while) I'm glad you liked the chapter, and that you got to see what had happened with the gang, I agree that TJ didn't deserve to be treated that way, but on the bright side, if they didn't act that way, TJ wouldn't have made friends with Russel, and wouldn't be stinking rich now! I bet if you were disappointed with Vince's behaviour in the last chapter, it'll be nothing compared to the disappointment with him in this one! He was a nice kid, but you are quite right, he has now not only been a massive jerk to TJ, but also to Spinelli! I'm glad you liked the plot twist with Mikey! Keep chilling with your fingers crossed, hopefully TJ and Spinelli will actually get it together at some point, although it wasn't plain sailing in this chapter!

Aryal Stone: Sorry! I take it you were hoping for a more positive situation with the gang?

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	43. Chapter 43: Go-to catch phrases

**Chapter 43: Go-to catch phrases**

 **June 2015, Thursday, part 1**

"Morning" greeted TJ with a smile, looking up as Spinelli entered the room.

"Hey" replied Spinelli, frowning as she rubbed her shoulders, which were slightly sore and tense, following her work out the previous day "You're already up and dressed, are you heading out again today?"

"Yeah, I've got to head into the office"

"Oh, okay" replied Spinelli, feeling a little disappointed. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she was beginning to find herself really enjoying TJ's company.

"Come with me"

"What? Oh, no. I wouldn't want to get in the way" said Spinelli, she sat down at the table for breakfast, looking out at the New York skyline, trying to move and stretch her shoulders as she did so.

"You wouldn't be in the way, I want you to come" said TJ, crossing the room, and beginning to massage Spinelli's shoulders. He dropped his hands as she turned to look at him, an unreadable look on her face "Sorry, you looked like your shoulders were sore"

"I didn't say stop" responded Spinelli with a grin "They are sore. Pete got out the punch pads yesterday, and man did I beat the shit out of them" Spinelli closed her eyes, letting the comfort and pleasure from TJ's massaging hands take over "mmm, that's amazing" Spinelli opened her eyes as she heard TJ stifle a small chuckle "what?"

"Nothing"

"No, go on, what were you chuckling at?"

"Okay. Just don't get offended…... I was just going to make a joke, and ask of the phrase, _mmm that's amazing,_ was one of your go-to catch phrases?"

"Shut up Detweiler!" replied Spinelli, punching TJ in the stomach playfully, finding his abs rather more solid than the punch pads she'd used yesterday "you know, now I'm not so sure if I want to spend the day with you"

"Of course you do! I'm awesome! Not to mention charming and good looking"

"You forgot modest"

"Yeah, that too! Anyway, I've got to leave in the next half hour, so if you're coming with me, you'll have to start getting ready."

Around forty-five minutes later, Spinelli followed TJ, stepping out of the chuffer driven Rolls Royce. She had brushed her unruly hair into a high-ponytail and had slipped on a pair of jeans, vest top, and hoody.

"Hopefully I shouldn't need to take too long here" explained TJ, as he and Spinelli walked through the large marble lobby and toward the elevator.

"Take as long as you need" replied Spinelli, stepping into the elevator behind TJ.

"Thanks. Just got a couple of things to take care of" TJ explained, as the doors opened, and the entered a smaller, marble lobby.

"Morning Sir" greeted a woman behind the desk, her smile faltering slightly as she caught sight of Spinelli "Let me just call Grace out for you"

"Thank you, Imogen,"

"Morning Mr Detweiler" greeted a woman as she hurried into the lobby, her stiletto heels making loud clacking noises on the marble floor. Spinelli refrained herself from making any sound that might indicate her thoughts. She felt sure this woman was putting on a voice, making her sound not only fake, but completely stupid, and almost patronising. Spinelli couldn't deny her instant dislike for this woman, presumably Grace, who reminded her of one of the Plastics, from the film Mean Girls. Either that, or one of the Clackers from The Devils Wears Prada. Both Imogen and Grace were similar looking: long platinum blond hair, tall, and skinny. Apparently, the woman returned the dislike, as she shot Spinelli a filthy look, her eyes looking her up and down.

"Morning Grace. Have you managed to complete the jobs I asked of you yesterday?"

"Yes sir, of course. It is all ready and waiting of your office, just as you requested" replied Grace, in the same fake tone, batting her eye lashes as she smiled at TJ "I think you will find I have gone above, and beyond what you requested. I was wondering Sir, if you had had chance to give my position any further consideration. Working for you as a Temp has been the best experience of my working life, and I would love to make this a more permanent arrangement. I am, as you know, willing to do _anything_ that might make you happy, or make your life easier in anyway." While TJ seemed to miss the emphasis put in the word _anything_ , Spinelli certainly didn't.

"Not as yet Grace, but I will"

"Of course, Sir. Thank you, I know you are very busy. If you don't mind me saying so Sir, I really do enjoy working for such a kind, good looking and powerful man. Whatever your decision, I feel honoured to have served you"

"Yes, thank you Grace. So, if you would just like to show me the work you completed, and I will use that to make the calls I need to this morning. Imogen, is my telephone meeting still due to take place this morning?"

"Yes Sir, they are due to phone, in around 20 minutes' time"

"Great" responded TJ, turning to Spinelli "Hey Spin, there is a demo of the game, with the suit just in the corner if you'd like to put in on, and have a go on the Humungatrons game? Otherwise Imogen will get you a magazine to read"

"I'm good playing the game. Thanks Teej" replied Spinelli, slipping on the game suit, and quickly getting wrapped up in the game.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, what did we think of TJ, giving Spinelli a shoulder massage? Spinelli seemed to enjoy it, and she slowly seems to be relaxing around TJ. I'm sure she wouldn't have been as of accepting and relaxed about the shoulder massage a couple of days ago! Plus, she's calling him "Teej" again, and the fact she is letting TJ call her "Spin" now! On another note, what do we think of the girls in his office? Grace certainly seems very taken with him!

Aryal Stone: It would have been nice to have written a more positive situation with the gang, but it would have been too simple/easy, I wanted to make more of the situation, plus now, I think TJ and Spinelli will appreciate each other that much more! I agree that Vince and Will would get on great, they're rather similar! I'm glad you liked how I wrote it, and that you're enjoying the updates, I really love this story, so its nice someone feels the same :)

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	44. Chapter 44: You're fired

**Chapter 44: You're fired.**

 **June 2015, Thursday, part 2**

After several moments, the door to TJ's office opened, and Grace stepped out. She imminently began whispering with Imogen.

"Mr Detweiler has never brought in a woman! No one has really seen him with one, and then he brings in _that_? I mean _look at her_ "

"Totally" sneered Grace "I'm amazed those big fake tits of hers actually fit in that suit thing"

"Not to mention that big fat ass of hers" replied Imogen "I mean just look at it, it's like a total shelf ass! Who does she think she is Kim Kardashian?!"

"You know, I reckon-"

"-You know what I reckon" interrupted Spinelli, who was now well engrossed in playing the Humongatrons game. No doubt Twedle-Dum and Twedle-Dee thought she were too engrossed to notice their comments "I reckon she's got a cracking set of ears, and can hear everything being said"

The two girls gasped and began whispering in quieter voices. Paying them no notice, Spinelli turned her attentions to the game, and became absorbed in the game.

"Ignore them" said a young woman appearing near Spinelli as she emptied a nearby bin "It's not easy being walking skeletons. My girlfriend thinks it's the lack of food intake, having an effect on their brain."

"Yeah, heaven forbid someone should get a burger out, it'd be anarchy" said Spinelli with a smile.

"I don't worry, I take care of that" replied the young woman "I hide it in my stomach"

"I like your style" said Spinelli with a grin. Suddenly the girl who had been emptying the bin jumped, and quickly began cleaning the mirror next to her; behind her Spinelli heard Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee squeak.

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?" asked Tweedle-Dee-Grace, hurrying toward TJ, as Tweedle-Dum-Imogen began franticly typing in the computer in front of her.

Spinelli, who had turned to watch, couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She was toying with the idea of making a remark, when vibrations rippled through the game suit she was wearing, and she turned her attentions back to the screen.

"Aw man!" exclaimed Spinelli as she saw her character on the screen perish.

"Are you ready?" asked TJ with a smile.

"Yep" said Spinelli as she quickly slipped off the game suit "That was quick"

"I was in there for at least three quarters of an hour, you must have gotten into the game, and not realised"

"I can that game is so popular" she made it to the elevator door with TJ, when she placed a hand on his arm "Just a sec" Spinelli turned and hurried over to Tweedle-Dum, and Tweedle-Dee, who seemed to be making their very best efforts to look busy, in order to avoid eye contact. Smiling sweetly, Spinelli stood in front of them "I just wanted to thank you both for the comment about my _big fake tits_. In actual fact, they're natural, but I'm really flattered that you think they're that perfect, that they had to have been created by some expert surgeon" she then leaned in, and whispered "Oh, and my _big fat ass_? Yeah, well TJ, he loves it. He can't let keep his hands off of it, especially when we're having wild, hot, steamy sex" the mixed looks of shock and disappointment on their faces were enough to make Spinelli grin, "It was lovely meeting you both" Without another word, Spinelli turned on her heal, and strutted toward TJ "Sorry, I'm ready now"

"I'm not quite ready" said TJ drawing his shoulders back, and striding past her and toward Tweedle-Dum, and Tweedle-Dee "You're both fired" he said flatly. He first turned to Tweedle-Dum, who was sat in front of her computer "Imogen, pack your stuff up, and leave the building immediately" he then turned to Tweedle-Dee "Grace, I will be in contact with the temping agency you work for, to get a replacement for you, and inform them of your conduct. Alice?" he called the word over her shoulder, the young woman who had been cleaning hurried into the room.

"Yes, Mr Detweiler sir?"

"I take it you are still studying your secretarial course, and that it is going well?"

"Uh, yes sir, thank you very much for allowing me to days off, in order to attend" said Alice, looking surprised that her boss seemed to know such a fact about her.

"Would you like to put your work into practice? I've seen you helping Imogen on more than one occasion, and it seems I'm in need of a replacement for her" said TJ, to a rather stunned Alice "Finish your studies alongside the job of course. What do you say?"

"I'd be honoured sir" said Alice, who was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet trying to contain her excitement.

"Imogen, please show Alice the number for the temping agency that Grace has been employed from, so Alice can source a replacement. Both for Grace's position, and a cleaner, to cover Alice's previous position"

"No need sir, I know the details" said Alice, who seemed keen to prove herself "I can take care of everything here, if you did need to attend to other business"

After giving his thanks. TJ and Spinelli began leave the building, Spinelli lost for words about what had just happened. Had TJ fired both girls for what they'd said to her?

"So" said TJ glancing at Spinelli, with a grin on his face "So I love your ass, and can't let keep my hands off of it? Especially when we're having wild, hot, steamy sex?"

"Oh, I uh, how did you…. I didn't think you could hear me"

"I could" laughed TJ "You had them both convinced, it seems you're rather skilled in the art of lying"

"It would certainly seem that way"

"So how are you with rollercoasters, and thrill rides?" asked TJ.

"Probably pretty good, I dunno. Never been on any rides other than the ones at the County Fair that we all used to go to when we were at Third Street. Why?"

"Those rides were pretty crappy. You're telling me you've never been on a roller-coaster? Or any sort of thrill ride?"

"No. Moved to Ohio with Mum and Dad, and we never had the money for anything like that. And then…" Spinelli hesitated, stopping her from bringing up her rather unhealthy relationship with Will. She had yet to really mention Will, the subject would undoubtedly raise the sorts of questions which weren't appropriate to discuss while in TJ's workplace "it just never happened I guess. I've always wanted to go on a proper roller coaster though"

"How about we spend the day in Coney Island?"

"Do they have roller coasters there?"

"Do they have roller coasters there?" chuckled TJ, putting his arm around Spinelli's shoulders "Ashley Spinelli, it is my mission today, to take you on every ride in that park. Even a _proper roller coaster"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Aryal Stone: No, don't worry, you didn't miss either of those things, the game is "today" in the story, just later in the evening, Spinelli doesn't wear the fancy dress till later in the week for TJs event

Rose-Aki: wow! You have good typing, I was literally putting together the final touches for this chapter when your reviews came through!  
Ch39: don't worry about the time it took to review, I know what its like to have life get in the way! I hope the exams went well! I'm glad you liked the "moment" they had in this chapter, it was great to write! Sadly, as you said, just when she felt at ease, TJ's feelings/reaction messed things up  
Ch40: I agree, Spinelli definitely wasn't ready to open up to TJ, but will she ever open up? If nothing else, her workout with Pete helped her!  
Ch41: At least TJ can finally understand why Spinelli acted the way she did all those years ago! It was sad to see the gang drift apart, and go their separate ways, it didn't seem to bode well without TJ being the "ringleader" and everyone's friend. I agree, it was sad about Mikey, and Vince has most definitely changed for the worse (not that he would agree I'm sure!)  
Ch42: Yup, Vince turned out to be a class A jerk! Good job Spinelli didn't stand for it! Perhaps TJ and Spinelli should talk, but whether they will is the question, Spinelli is rather stubborn! I think you might be right about the fact there will be more awkward situations, but let's hope your wrong, and even if you're not, let's hope they finally do get together!  
Ch43: it was very sweet to see TJ massaging Spinelli's shouders, and even better, he did it without a second thought! Let's hope that Spinelli will see TJ as more than a friend soon! I agree, Grace definitely seemed interested in TJ, but he clearly didn't chare those feelings, and now, even better, the cow has been fired! I agree, either way, she'd of stood no chance against Spinelli, TJ is clearly into Spinelli, and has taken no notice of Grace!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	45. Chapter 45: LOOOOOOOOOOOOSER

**Chapter 45: LOOOOOOOOOOOOSER**

 **June 2015, Thursday, part 3**

"That was so awesome" said Spinelli, plucking off a piece of candy floss from the stick she held, as they approached the Rolls Royce which was waiting to collect them "I can't believe you held my hand though!"

"Hey, that ride suddenly dropped, I wasn't expecting it!"

"Sure, coz it was a real mystery what the ride _Tower Plummet_ was gunna do" replied Spinelli sarcastically "wimp"

"Ah shut up you!" replied TJ, playfully pushing Spinelli.

"I hope you've had a pleasant day Mr Detweiler and Miss Spinelli?" greeted Martin the Chuffer as they reached the Rolls Royce.

"We did, thank you Martin. Could you please take us straight to the game?"

"So are these seats any good?" asked Spinelli, sitting comfortably in the car.

"I'm rich, what do you think?"

"Right" replied Spinelli, realising she'd forgotten this detail, even though they were sat in the back of a Rolls Royce, how the hell had she done that? "So where are these amazing seats?"

"Centre court, front row"

"You're shitting me. Those are like the best seats you can get! You've got two tickets, who were you gunna go with?"

"Russell, they were a birthday gift, I pre-ordered them shortly before he died"

"Well it should be an awesome game, not to mention the food! Hot dogs, popcorn, pretzels…."

"How are you still hungry?" laughed TJ "You could give Mikey a run for his money!"

"Oh, my god" replied Spinelli, pretending to sob and cry "you think I'm fat!"

"Yes Spinelli, you're huge. I'm really not sure if the seats at the game will accommodate your ass"

"You mean my big, fat, Kim Kardashian ass that you love, and can't keep your hands off?"

"Yeah, exactly, that one. I figure we might have to grease you up to fit you in the seats, kinda like we did to Mikey in Fifth grade, when we tried to get him into, and out of, the Ashley clubhouse"

"You know Detweiler, you're a bit of a pig!" laughed Spinelli.

"That I am"

(A/N: I have no knowledge whatsoever of basketball, so please bear with me!)

"Well five minutes left and it's a draw, it doesn't look like we're going to see Vince get his ass kicked"

"Pity" replied Spinelli, "I gotta hand it to him though, he's focused. The whole game, he's not looked into the crowd, and noticed us sat here. Pity"

"Don't speak too soon" said TJ, as Vince ran toward them, stood meters away, sideways on, looking to his teammate to pass him the ball.

"BOOOOOOOO!" yelled Spinelli, as loud as she could master as she threw popcorn toward him "YOU SUCK LASALLE!"

At all happened in a matter of seconds, Vince must have heard Spinelli's taunt, because he turned toward them, his eyes widening at the sight of TJ and Spinelli.

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOSER!" yelled Spinelli, throwing more popcorn toward him, only the popcorn wasn't the only thing to be thrown at Vince. He staggered backward slightly, as the basketball hit him hard in the shoulder. With his attentions away from the game, he must not have seen the ball. Boos erupted from the Lakers fans at the opposite side of the stadium, cheers erupted from the Knicks fans around them, as one of the Knicks players quickly swooped in, getting the ball. Moments later, he took a shot, and the ball made its target, putting the Knicks in the lead against the Lakers.

TJ and Spinelli, along with the fans around them, leapt to their feet, cheering. Meanwhile the Lakers fans became very subdued, on the court, there was clear tension and anger toward Vince, who had now sprinted back to the rest of the game, trying to make amends.

"D-did we just make that happen?" asked Spinelli, as they returned to their seats.

"I think we did. Did you see the expression on his face when he saw us? Priceless! I wouldn't want to be him right now. It serves him right for how he treated you!"

"and for how he treated you in school. Asshole. I really hope they got that on camera! That's gotta make it onto youtube!"

They watched the game for a couple more minutes, the Lakers desperately trying to claw their way back from Vince's screw up. However, their efforts weren't enough, as the final claxon blew, the game was over, and thanks to Vince, the Lakers had lost, and the Kicks had won!

"Still hungry?" asked TJ as he and Spinelli had left the game, and made their way back to Martin, who was waiting with the Rolls Royce to collect them.

"Yup"

"We'll get a pizza on the way back if you want? We can chill, eat it back at the room?"

"Today has been awesome TJ, what better way to top it off than slobbing out in my PJs, eating pizza"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well Vince isn't going to be very popular! To add to the positives, TJ and Spinelli seem to be growing closer!

Aryal Stone: Well, there you have it, the game! Do you think TJ will like the dress? Lets hope so!

adj1995: Hi! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Its so great to hear you got engrossed in the story, although its not a nice surprise to realise you've reached the latest chapter! I hope you enjoyed the update!

Rose-Aki: I'm sure you did well in your exams, at least you can relax now! I agree, its good to see Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum get fired! Alice is definitely nicer, so it'll mean less worry for TJ. I agree, it'll be nice to see Spinelli open up a little to TJ, and tell him about her past, and about Will!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	46. Chapter 46: An offloading

**Chapter 46: An offloading**

 **June 2015, Thursday, part 4**

"I've had such an amazing day today Teej" said Spinelli picking up a slice of pizza as she sad cuddled next to TJ's side, her head resting on his shoulder"I honestly can't remember the last time I've had this much fun"

"Me too, I've had fun. It was a good few months before Russell died that we did really had a laugh, that's why I'd brought the tickets in the first place."

"Well I'm glad you had a good day. I have a laugh with Kelly, but I think the difference with the two of us, Kelly was always all about the work, she loves it. It sounds odd, but she would be rather work, than be doing anything else. We didn't do big days out like this, partly coz Kelly, bless her, is all work, and partly, because of the nature of our work, we were always going to sleep super late, waking up really late, and missing all of the day"

"What about before you lived with Kelly?"

"Before that I was with my pig of an ex-boyfriend, Will. The only thing we used to do for fun was get exceptionally drunk. Come to think of it, all we ever did was get smashed. That's when I wasn't working my ass off at two jobs, and keeping the apartment in shape"

"Seriously! We you together long?"

"Nine years" replied Spinelli with a sigh, shocked at how long she'd stayed in that awful relationship. She certainly looked at it through a very different perspective back then.

"So" said TJ, surprising himself with his ability to keep his voice steady, he'd never experienced jealously, and it still surprised him, he knew he had no right to feel jealous: Spinelli was free to do as she wished, and she'd led an entire life without him "Did you love him, this" TJ paused, fighting against calling the guy the many names flying around his head "….Will guy?"

"Yes…. No. Oh, I don't know" responded Spinelli with a frown "I think that I thought I did, I didn't know any better. But now ….I don't know. Now, I'm not so sure. Do you think you can go your whole life believing one thing, that you think something feels a certain way ….then all of a sudden you realise you might have been completely wrong? Like you really, truly believed you felt something. Then suddenly, in comparison, you realise that what you thought, or your feelings were ….insignificant? …..Man, I'm just rambling and making so sence"

What she mistook for love, and attraction for Will was actually, at most, infatuation. A desire for security and a desire to believe she was wanted. She was comfortable, life with Will was somewhat convenient, it was easier at the time than the alternative of leaving. She realised that she probably knew all along that something wasn't quite right, but it was surprisingly easy lying to herself, and surprisingly easy to convince herself otherwise. She spent the time pretending things where the was she wanted them to be, and convincing herself of this, rather than accepting the reality of the situation.

"You're not rambling …well, you might be, I dunno, but you do make sense. I get when you're saying. It's like when you think, feel, or believe something as a child, such as when we were kids. We would have what we thought was a huge crisis, or when we got upset, and thought the world was ending. Then as an adult, it puts everything into perspective. You suddenly realise how minor, and small that thing is, that that thing that was such a big deal back then"

"I miss being a kid, things were so easy back then" TJ looked toward Spinelli, who was so close that he could smell her perfume, and fruity shampoo which seemed to draw him in, she was clearly deep in thought, possibly unaware as she was voicing them "When we were kids I was in control, I could control almost anyone. The other kids they were terrified of me, so I could pretty much do as I wanted. When I-uh, …..left, I dropped the ball a little on the whole control front."

"How so? What happened when you left Third Street?"

"Well I got to Ohio and it was shit. We'd had such a sheltered life in Arkansas, then I got a bit of a reality slap. It was really rough in Ohio, I spent the whole summer in my room, researching, realizing that Ohio was as far from our town in Arkansas as possible. I got to school, and was determined to prove myself. I met this really nice girl, Amy. We became friends right away, Will was her cousin, he was a bad boy, he was like nobody I'd ever seen before. My parents hated him, and I wanted nothing more than to than to piss them off. I was barely there a month, and we'd kissed, and became an item. All of the girls were jealous of me which I kinda loved, as time went on some started saying they'd been with Will, had sex with him or whatever. I was stupid, doe eyed. I believed him when he said they were lying. Anyway, as I said, Will was a bad boy, he spent his time hanging out with Amy, and two other guys. They were a bit of a bad crowd, I started hanging out with them all the time. I thought I was so cool, I was soon doing everything they did. I started acting up, smoking, drinking, cutting class. The relationship with my parents took even more of a dive, we had constant rows about my behaviour."

Spinelli leant across to the table, getting another slice of pizza, resuming her position next to TJ, before continuing.

"Things were never that good with my parents back when we lived in Arkansas. Well no, that's not entirely true, we had good times, I won't deny that; but I always had the feeling something wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on it, there was just this subtle feeling that was always there, in the background" said Spinelli, glancing up at TJ, who was inches away from her listening intently "I don't suppose you remember that time that Gretchen came along with me and my Mum, to that Glamor Pus Museum? They wound up making big deal of her, saying that she was special, and that they wished I was more like her?"

"I do, the gang and I thought it was because a lot of Mums and Dads don't get to see the whole genius kid achievement thing up close. In the end they told you that they didn't want you to be more like her, and that they didn't want you to change"

"Yeah, they said that, and you know, I do believe they meant it. It's just, I don't know, I know I was kinda a pain in the ass sometimes, but honestly, I think I can count on one hand, the positive things they had to say to me. They always had something critical to say, and like I said, more than that, was always this negative underlying feeling. When we got to Ohio I went from being kinda a pain in the ass, to being a complete, and total pain in the ass"

"Ah Spin, that's what parents are like, mine were the same, always on my back"

"Yeah, and that's what I thought, and I kept telling myself that. Until one day, it did suddenly all become clear"

"How so?" asked TJ.

"Well I got home from school one day, and I heard my parents arguing. It turns out they were pretty much on the verge of splitting up with Mum got pregnant with me. Anyway, they wanted to get rid of me, get an abortion or whatever, but they didn't. I think Dad tried pretty hard to get Mum to have an abortion, and she refused. Dad ended up resenting her for it, saying that not making her go through with it was the biggest mistake he ever made. At some point during all of this I walked in, and we all started arguing. Mum decided she wanted a divorce, and Dad left. Just abandoned us and walked out on me as well as Mum. I never forgave him for that"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dare we say it? Is Spinelli finally opening up to TJ, and letting him in? They're becoming more intimate, even if they're not becoming romantic! Will Spinelli say any more? Will she open up about Will?

Aryal Stone: I take it you liked seeing Vince get some come-uppance?

adj1995: Thank you, I know very little about basketball, just what I've seen in movies and TJ shows! I hope you enjoyed the latest update! Keep reading to find out what path TJ and Spinelli take, they didn't see Will at the pizza place, but even better: Spinelli FINALLY seems to be opening up!

Rose-Aki: I'm glad you liked seeing Spinelli enjoy herself, and you were right about her becoming more open with TJ, I think this chapter is the first time she's truly opened up to him! I'm glad you liked the revenge on Vince!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	47. Chapter 47: An offloading, continued

**Chapter 47: An offloading, continued.**

 **June 2015, Thursday, part 5**

"That sucks Spin, you and your Dad were always so close"

"Yeah, I was pretty upset, my whole world as I knew it felt like it had been blown apart, not that I would have admitted it. I threw myself further into the relationship with Will. I got more and more attached to him, I think coz of everything with my Dad, I wanted to convince myself that Will was this amazing guy, and we had this prefect relationship. Thinking back, I know I desperately craved love, I wanted someone to really want me. Will wasn't stupid, he picked up on this, he would subtly remind me on a regular basis that my Dad had wanted to abort me, and then had abandoned me, and Will made out he was the only one there for me, played on the fact that I was desperately clinging to him. He played it well, I believed him completely."

"Of course you would have, you were young, hurting, and vulnerable. He was manipulating you"

"Yeah, I couldn't see it then. Anyway, Mum met a new guy and I hated him. He was tough, he wouldn't stand for my shit. Of course, I was a typical rebellious teenager, I was still clinging to Will, and I think he was probably making subtle, emotionally manipulative influences on me, plus that fact that even without Will's influence, I wasn't exactly the easiest of teenagers to deal with, I was every parent's worst nightmare. Anyway, my Mum and this guy wound up getting married, he kept trying to get me in line, and of course, I was having none of it. The harder he tried, the more I rebelled. Anyway, one day I got home from school, steaming drunk. He had enough, and put his foot down. We had a big row and I demanded that Mum choose between me and him. She chose him and I left. I guess maybe she figured I would come around, I would give in, or maybe she just chose him, I dunno. Anyway, I stormed out and left, and never returned. For me, it was like the situation with my Dad all over again, finding out my Mum chose Ian over me. I moved in with Will and his parents, who didn't really give a shit. Will then would subtly remind me that now neither of my parents really wanted me. I continued to go off the rails, I spent more and more time drinking, smoking, and cutting class. When it came to the end of High School I found out I'd cut class so much that I couldn't graduate. Somehow Will did, he probably threatened the school, or bribed them, either way, he graduated."

"By the sounds of the guy, that wouldn't surprise me"

"Anyway, Will decided he was moving to New York, and I followed him. What else did I have? I hadn't spoken to my parents since we fell out, it had been ages. Plus, then in my eyes, they didn't want me, and Will did, why would I choose to stay somewhere I wasn't wanted? When we got to New York I wound up working two jobs, one as a hotel maid, and the other as a waitress. That left me for no free time, I would just work the two jobs, and keep Will, and the apartment running, and sleep. Things went on like this for quite a while, then, on my birthday, my boss let me go home early from my waitress job. Needless to say, Will wasn't expecting me home. I walked in to him shagging some woman and I soon learned that he'd been at it all along. He informed me he'd been cheating on me all along. He then decided to throw me out. Will took me to _the strip_ , you know ….where we met. He quite literally threw me out into the gutter, in the pouring rain, with all my belongings packed in one case. That's when I met Kelly. She took me under her wing, looked after me. She saved me really. I looked for a job for ages, but with no luck." Spinelli continued to look into TJ's eyes as she spoke, feeling better as she offloaded and told her story.

"Anyway, I was too ashamed to go home, Kelly, she made being a hooker sound so great. It was about then I decided it was time to get my life back on track a bit. Regan control. Prostitution, I realise, isn't the average person's idea of their life being on track, nor of being in control. It certainly wasn't what I pictured for myself, but I feel like I'm in control. It's completely my choice. What other job do I have this level of control in? I say who, what, where and when. I won't get that level of control in any other job, and I actually like being in control of my own life, and what I do with it. Plus, I'm used to the money, I'd have to work all the hours on this earth to be able to pay my half of the rent in that apartment and to be comfortable. In my position I only have a few jobs open to me, I've not got that sunny smiley disposition to get a decent amount of tips as a waitress, if I think someone is an ass I'll call them out on it. I also have useless math skills and very little patience for drunken idiots. When you're sober, it's surprising just how annoying they are, so that's bar work out of the picture! And the other jobs? Cleaning? Factory work? Like I said, they don't pay enough to cover my rent, and I have this really annoying need where I like to eat and drink. Without landing yourself a nice prison sentence, that's something you have to pay for"

"You know, you don't need to justify yourself Spinelli"

"I know, I'm doing what's been right for me, it's all been my own choices. I own each and every one completely. I guess I'm just not as happy with it as I'd like to think. It's a means to an end, ya know?"

"Yeah"

"Men have tried to _save_ me before, but I've always said no, the streets are really just geography you know? On the street I'm paying my own way, I'm independent, but with them saving me, I wouldn't be, I'd owe them.

"What about the police?"

"Are you kidding? They are the worst, one of the girls on my strip got picked up by a cop once, he beat the shit out of her, course, she couldn't tell anyone, she knew she wouldn't be believed. Kelly and I have been lucky really, I've been picked up by them a few times, but they usually just take a freebie, as _payment_ for their silence, then they're on their way. We never bother trying to get help from the police, we deal with any trouble ourselves, the police just ignore us."

"That awful."

"I know, but like I said, it's a means to an end, its normal to me now. I stay numb, I'm like a robot, I go through the motions and I still get to live comfortably. The thing is, it's not any one thing that's lead me to prostitution. The bad choices I've made, they led to more bad choices, and before you know it you're in so deep, you can't get out of any of it. I think that's what happened on the run up to becoming a prostitute."

"You've had such a shit time Spin. It sounds like things went wrong when you left Third Street, and just got worse"

"I've never told anyone this before. Not even Kelly, she knows bits of it, bits of what happened before Will dumped me on the street, but I've never spoken properly to her about it"

"Well I'm glad you felt you could tell me. It sounds like you've been needing to tell this story to someone for a while."

"Mmm, I think you're right" replied Spinelli, feeling safe comfortable next to TJ's warm body, she felt close to him, not only physically, but emotionally. "In reality, the concept or prostitution is more widely spread that people really are aware of. It's just not directly called that, or looked at as prostitution. A perfect example is that fucking Fifty Shades of Grey book. The girl, Ana, she's as good as a prostitute, well technically more of a mistress, but how people turn a find that all just peachy, then look down their noses at women like me, just pisses me off. Ana, she's basically his personal prostitute, the guy, Christian, he buys her a blackberry, laptop, and a fucking Audi, all in return for her total submission, giving him what he wants, when he wants. I despise that book, it's the biggest load of bollocks ever, and women everywhere are just eating it up! I may be a prostitute but at least I can admit it, and at least I'm in complete control"

"Man, I don't think you have any idea how clever you are, how much insight you have. You have a point about that book. Needless to say I've not read it, but I heard enough about it." Replied TJ, looking down at Spinelli with admiration, feeling amazed at how she'd coped with all the things life had thrown at her. Alongside this, he felt honoured that she felt she could open up, and reveal this to him, when she'd never told anyone before, TJ knew they'd bonded this evening, that something subtle had shifted within Spinelli, and within their relationship: they were close now, they were friends. Not wanting to cause her to shut down, or damage the progress they'd made TJ didn't let on to his thoughts, but opened up slightly in response "Russell read Fifty Shades, he wanted to try and get some _Christian Grey Allure_ as another way of finding more women."

"I bet the women loved it"

"They did, Russel couldn't understand why I didn't want to use the same tactic, but it didn't bother him, it just meant it gave him more choice in women."

"Man, I'm exhausted" said Spinelli suddenly realising how tired she was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, need I say anything here? Lets hope things continue to go well, rather than taking a nose-dive like they have before!  
You're all either going to love the next chapter, or think I've lost my mind, either way, the next chapter is a biggie!

Aryal Stone: Well I hope you liked this chapter, and seeing Spinelli continue to open up to TJ! But, what will happen next, will things go bad?

adj1995: I hope you also liked that Spinelli told TJ about her life with Will! I think you know the charecters well, with your GED comment, you'll have to keep on reading to find out what happens though! Either way, the story was already complete when I posted chapter 1! I just read, and polish each chapter before posting.

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	48. Chapter 48: Storms

**Chapter 48: Storms**

 **June 2015, Thursday, part 6**

Spinelli was sleeping soundly, drifting in and out of dreams about TJ. She was sleeping so soundly that she hadn't heard the thunder storm start outside, nor did she notice TJ get out of bed. Her sleep was only disturbed when TJ suddenly scooped her out of bed, carrying her in his arms across the room.

"whasgoinon?" slurred Spinelli sleepily. Her head lolling back as she opened her eyes just a fraction to look at TJ, still unsure if she was still dreaming: this certainly wasn't unlike the dreams she'd been having. It wasn't until TJ threw her in a bath full of warm, scented, bubbly water that she realised she wasn't dreaming "AHHH!" Spinelli emerged from the water, wiping the water off her face "What the heck?!"

"Awake now?"

"Yes! Why the hell have you thrown me in the bath, in the middle of the night? If I smell, you could have told me!"

"The other day, you asked if I ever watched a lightning storm the living room, and I said that it wasn't the part of the suite I wanted lightning storms from" explained TJ "I watch from in here, there's something very appealing in sitting back and relaxing, while watching the stormy weather." he hesitated before sliding behind Spinelli in the bath, only proceeding when she gave a little nod of approval, still wearing his pyjama bottoms. Likewise, Spinelli was still wearing her pyjama set: he didn't want to give her the wrong impression, or make her feel uncomfortable in anyway, in hindsight, now, he realised how intimate this was. Sure, she'd cuddled next to him on the sofa earlier, and they seemed to be getting closer, but this, he now realised, might be a step too far "Are sure you're ok with this? I can get out?"

"No, it's okay" said Spinelli, she debated saying more, commenting how nice the situation was, and how this even surprised her a little, but decided against it "You couldn't exactly sit next to me, there's no room. It just makes sense, right?"

Spinelli glanced back at TJ momentarily, before throwing caution into the wind, and leaning back, resting against his chest. Spinelli relaxed, looking out as the rain lashed against the window, watching the lightning flash across the sky, and the thunder rumble overhead. She couldn't remember when she'd last felt this content and relaxed, sitting here with TJ felt like the most natural thing in the world; it was hard to believe they'd spent so many years away from each other "Wow, I love watching lightning storms. Watching it from here is something else though. The view is amazing"

"It is. I've only ever managed to watch one storm from here before now, it was nothing like this"

"Oh no?" asked Spinelli with a cheeky smile, turning her head, which had been resting on TJ's shoulder, and looking up at him, her face inches from his.

TJ chuckled as his looked down at Spinelli, as the stream rose around them Spinelli noticed the cheeky glint in his eye, the one that had always been there, even from when he was a child. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, and the light feeling in her chest. Her head was screaming at her to stop, to tear her gaze from his and remember just what this situation was: he was employing her, paying her for her service. She couldn't fall for him; this situation wasn't real! Despite her head telling her this, it seemed to be fading into the background as her heart, and her feelings were screaming even louder, overwhelming her.

Spinelli couldn't decide if it was just her feeling this way, or if TJ was indeed feeling the same. Either way, reminding herself of the fact that TJ was paying her, she decided to change the subject, choosing a safe topic.

"How are your parents? They must be really proud of you"

"Dad is good…."

"What, and your mum isn't?"

"Mum passed away"

"Oh! Shit, Teej, I'm so sorry, I had no idea!" apologised Spinelli, now realising her safe topic had been anything but "What-what happened?"

"She died of liver cancer when I was in high school. It was quick. She started getting ill just around the time I was applying for colleges. She was probably poorly for longer than that but we just didn't realise you know? We thought she just kept coming down with viral infections, and catching bugs. Anyway, it was just after I sent off my college applications that she was diagnosed, six weeks later and she was gone"

"That must have been tough"

"It was at the time, I found it really hard, I didn't want to leave town when I knew mum was ill, I wanted to enrol in colleges closer to home. Mum thought differently though, she was adamant that I should stick to my original plans and dreams, she knew how much I had wanted to go to the University of Miami, and she didn't want her passing to change that. It was all so quick, her passing away, but she made it clear she wanted me to try and have the best future possible"

"That really does sound like your mum" smiled Spinelli fondly.

"Yeah, well I'll never know how, but somehow I managed to pass all my exams. Probably because I knew how important it was to her. There was nothing I could do to to really help her, to change anything, so instead I just worked hard, as I knew that at least would make her proud, and that, more than anything, would make her happy."

"I think she would be proud Teej, even if you'd have failed royally I think she still would have been proud. I liked your mum, she was always the Mother Bear type"

"Yeah, she liked you too, although she did think we could be a bad influence each other. We were always getting into trouble when we were together"

"Yes, we were" laughed Spinelli "trouble always seemed to find us"

"I used to always say that to mum, she never used to believe me!"

"I know, right!" laughed Spinelli "We really were little shits though. Do you remember how we used to treat substitute teachers?"

"Yeah, it was funny at the time, but I can't help but feel a little bad"

TJ and Spinelli sat and watched the storm a while longer, talking and reminiscing, until it passed over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, there it was, perhaps you liked their moment (if you can call it that?) perhaps you think I had moment of insanity with that chapter, their moment watched the storm was, perhaps, out of the blue, but there it is. Then of course, there is the shock, of the fact that TJ's mum passed away….

Aryal Stone: Well I hope you don't think I'm too crazy with this chapter, and that you enjoyed it! I don't want to make any promises about if anyone makes a reappearance in the story, but keep reading to find out what happens, and what direction the story takes :)

adj1995: Well, if TJ did feel mad he probably hid it well, wanting Spinelli to open up to him? Or perhaps he must have realised she'd gone through some crap, to get to where she is in life now?

Rose-Aki: I agree, its good Spinelli how realised she didn't love Will, and lets just hope you're right, and that she gets to experience love with TJ. I'm glad you enjoyed seeing Spinelli finally trusting TJ, and opening up to him about her past, and her feelings. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was, if nothing else, a bit of a (hopefully pleasant) surprise.

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	49. Chapter 49: Kate Moss

**Chapter 49: Kate Moss**

 **June 2015, Friday part 1**

Spinelli woke late the next morning, to find herself alone in the suite. After the storm had passed over, she and TJ had gone back to a peaceful sleep. Dragging herself out of bed, Spinelli walked into the main suite, to find a note from TJ, explaining that he didn't want to wake her when he left work early, but that he would be back by five pm, and that she would need to be ready, for them to leave for his business party at six.

Spinelli stretched out on the sofa with the room service breakfast menu in one hand, and the phone in the other.

"Morning" said Spinelli as her call was answered "I'm calling from the Ty Warner Penthouse, Can I order the Whole Wheat Omelette Wrap please? With a side bowl of the Market Berries, and the La Colombe Coffee? Thanks"

After flicking through the TV channels for several minutes, Spinelli found something she hadn't watched in years: Senior Fusion re-runs. This is where Spinelli stayed for hours, enjoying the nostalgia of watching her favourite childhood programme, only getting up to let the hotel staff in, who brought room service.

Spinelli glanced at the time, figuring that Kelly would be up about now she tried to call her, realising that she'd forgotten to call yesterday. After several unsuccessful attempts, Spinelli rolled her eyes at her friends typical nature.

"Honestly Kell, I but you're sat right next to the phone and all" Spinelli muttered to herself, making her way back into the bedroom, to get changed for a workout.

After another tough workout, Spinelli had a quick shower, and began her perpetrations for the evening, applying her face pack and moisturising hair mask. Again, Spinelli attempted to make several more unsuccessful calls to Kelly. When the phone rang several minutes later, Spinelli answered it, fully expecting it to be Kelly, finally responding to her.

"About time Bitch You finally worked out why the phone was making that annoying ringing sound then?"

"No" greeted TJ's voice at the other end of the line "Why does the phone make that annoying sound? I've been trying to figure it out for ages!"

"TJ! Sorry, I thought you were Kelly!"

"So I'm not your Bitch?"

"No"

"Man Spin, didn't you ever hear about letting a guy down gently?"

"Nope! So why did you call anyway? You know, other than to learn what that annoying ringing sound is, and to find out the devastating news, that you're not my Bitch?"

"Something has come up at work, so I'm not going to make it back to the hotel. I'm going to send a car to pick you up at six, and my new assistant is on her way over to you, to pick up my suit for tonight. Do you know which one it is?"

"Yeah, the one in the extra fancy suit bag, hanging up next to my dress bag?"

"That's the one. Sorry I've got to go, but my assistant sound be with you soon. See you later"

"Bye Teej" replied Spinelli, hanging up the phone.

Deciding to take a shower, and wash off the face pack before she had to face another one of TJ's snotty _plastic_ assistants, Spinelli made her way back through the suite. However, she only made it a few steps when there was a knock at the door.

"Typical" muttered Spinelli to herself, as she crossed the suit, and opened the door.

Spinelli found herself face to face with TJ's newest assistant. The assistant was a good foot taller than Spinelli, with her stature she could have easily been a runway model. From her perfectly styled short blonde hair, to her immaculate feminine suit, this woman was flawless. A smirk spread over her perfectly made-up face, as she looked Spinelli up and down, raising a perfectly tweezed eyebrow. Was there some sort of factory where TJ kept finding these women? Of course, this silly cow would call just as Spinelli looked a mess, with her face pack on, and her hair covered in an oily hair mask.

The blonde's smug smile widened as she met Spinelli's eye "you must be Mr Detweiler's friend? I'm his assistant, I'm here to collect his suit"

Spinelli shot her a filthy look for a moment, before crossing the apartment, getting the suit and thrusting it into the assistant's hand.

"Here" muttered Spinelli, glaring at the assistant for a moment, before slamming the door in her face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Just a short and sweet one this time :)

Aryal Stone: Thank you :) I hope you continue to like the direction I take the story in!

adj1995: It was a very romantic setting, I loved writing that chapter, it was difficult though I wanted to make it a romantic chapter, rather than a sexual one, which it could have tipped over too easily, given the intimacy of the setting. I do agree that if Spinelli hadn't forced herself to consider the fact TJ was paying her, they would have kissed! I'm from England (certain spellings like "colour" among other things, have probably given that away, although I do try to use words like "elevator" rather than the English alternative of "lift" to save confusion). I've only been to the US once (Orlando, I did they typical tourist things, but loved it there!) I am a massive geek though, so I did a lot of research, to try and make this as accurate as possible, even if its not perfect –it would bug me no end if someone set a story in the UK and were lazy and didn't check the facts, but, as I said, I'm a geek!

Rose-Aki: I really wanted to make it come across as romantic when TJ and Spinelli were watching the storm (I was worried it would seem "sexual" because of the intimacy which wasn't my aim) They are definitely taking things in the right direction, let's hope they continue to do so, and FINALLY get together! I think if Spinelli had just managed to let go, and enjoy the situation for what it was, rather than second guessing it, and over-thinking it, they would have kissed. I guess we can't blame her, given everything she's been through!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	50. Chapter 50: You've got this

**Chapter 50: You've got this**

 **June 2015, Friday part 2**

Spinelli stood in front of the full-length mirror, surveying herself nervously. Her deep purple gown clung to her curves perfectly. The gown was backless, a deep V shape running right down her back, at the front the deep sweetheart neckline was complimented perfectly, by the gentle detail on her shoulders. The gown fit flawlessly over her bottom and hips, before spilling out into a fishtail-style puddle, just gently running along the floor. The dress accentuated her curves. (A/N: the website wont let me post the link with the photo, PM me if you'd like the link the picture of it, or google image search "Black Low Back Prom Dress" it's the one taken from behind, of the blond woman, looking in the mirror!)

Spinelli had pulled her hair into an elegant knot to one side, it spilled out in long waves around her right shoulder. This was mirrored perfectly by a purple headpiece, with its detail on the left side. The deep purple of her dress, heels and headpiece complimented her complexion, and dark hair perfectly. She'd took time over her makeup, her red lipstick drawing attention to her lips, she kept the rest of her makeup natural, ensuring that her eyeliner, mascara, and subtle eyeshadow complimented her eyes. She could honestly say that she'd never felt this beautiful, nor this nervous. This business party was completely out of her comfort zone, she might look the part, but she had certainly never felt it before. She just hoped she'd be able to act the part, normally she wouldn't have cared, but this was different: this was TJ.

Spinelli jumped slightly as the phone rang, and crossed the room to answer it. The hotel receptionist on the other end informed her that the car TJ had sent, was downstairs waiting for her. Spinelli picked up her clutch bag, shooting herself one last look in the mirror, her jewellery and self-manicured nails enhancing her look.

"You've got this" she said to herself, before turning on her heal, and heading for the door.

Before she knew it, Spinelli had arrived at TJ's business party, she thanked the driver and approached the door.

"Name please" said the suited man on the door.

"Ashley Spinelli, I'm, uh, here as TJ Detweiler's date" replied Spinelli, glancing at the list nervously, expecting the man to tell her she wasn't on the list, and that she had to leave. She was, however, pleasantly surprised.

"Thank you. Have a lovely evening Miss Spinelli, just head up the stairs, and through the double doors"

Spinelli smiled slightly, before walking past the doorman, following his directions. Stepping through the double doors nervously, Spinelli scanned the room, spotting TJ in the middle of a group of important looking business men. Taking a deep breath, Spinelli began to approach TJ, as she got closer, she could hear his voice, the men surrounding him listing intently.

"…So really doubling your equity just takes a few simple steps. Take this as an examp-" TJ stopped talking mid-sentence, completely lost for words as his eyes met Spinelli's, she felt her heart skip a beat as smile spread across his face.

"so, the example?" asked the man to TJ's right, who had been hanging on eagerly to TJ's every word. TJ remained oblivious to them, his eyes still locked on Spinelli's.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen. My date has just arrived" said TJ, his gaze not wavering from Spinelli's as he walked away from the group, and toward Spinelli. He stopped when he was right in front of her "Wow ...just wow, you look absolutely stunning"

"Thank you" said Spinelli with a smile, noticing a woman pass her, shooting her a look full of envy.

"Did you want a drink from the bar? A dance?"

"Maybe in a while? I think you'd better finish up with your friends over there. They look like they might break into tears at any moment" Spinelli grinned as she looked over TJ's shoulder.

"If you're sure" said TJ, taking two glasses of champagne from the nearby waiter, and handing one to Spinelli.

She sipped her drink slowly, watching as TJ talking business, the men surrounding him hanging on his every word, taking in everything he said. The talk went on for several more minutes, as TJ made regular glances toward Spinelli, his gaze seeming to linger longer, and longer each time.

"I'm just going to find the ladies room" said Spinelli, quietly in TJ's ear, lightly resting her arm on his shoulder.

"Did you want me to show you where it find it?"

"No, I'll be fine" replied Spinelli, leaning up slightly, and kissing TJ on the cheek without a second thought. His eyes met hers, their faces inches from each other, he was clearly as surprised by the small gesture as she was.

"See you in a moment?" he asked, lifting his hand gently to her face. Spinelli nodded giving TJ brief smile, before tearing her gaze from his, and turning away.

Spinelli crossed the room, her gaze in search of the toilets.

"Would you like me to take that Miss?" asked a waiter, indicating her empty glass.

"Oh, yes, uh thanks. Could you tell me where the toilets are please?"

"Through the double doors, and to the left"

"Thank you" replied Spinelli, following his direction. When she made it into the toilets, she shut the cubicle doors, outside, she heard a group of women walk in.

"Did you see him?" asked one voice longingly.

"Yes, I swear that man is the most gorgeous thing to ever walk this planet"

"Who?" asked another voice.

"Who? Are you for real?" asked the first voice "TJ Detweiler of course. That man is all kinds of sexy, where is he? I can't believe I haven't spotted him yet!"

"He's got a date"

"What?" asked the horrified women in unison.

"But he doesn't _have_ dates! He's _never_ had a date! What does she look like? Is she a troll? A pity date?" demanded one of the voices.

"No, she's smoking hot" replied the second woman, her voice heavy.

"Maybe she's his sister, or cousin, or something?" asked the forth voice hopefully.

"She's definitely not his sister, or cousin" sighed the second woman "You could see by the way he looked at her: longingly, with desire. It's like she's got some sort of hold on him. I wish a man would look at me like that"

"But maybe she's-" started the third woman hopefully.

"Actually" said Spinelli, opening the doors, and approaching the women, washing her hands in the sink next to them, Spinelli recognised one of them as the woman that had passed earlier, shooting her an envious look "I am his date. Not his sister, nor his cousin" she said with a sweet smile, the women surviving her, their eyes practically glowing green with jealously, she walked passed them, drying her hands "However, I am his _something._ Have a lovely evening ladies"

Spinelli shot them one last sweet smile, each looking as though they'd been slapped in the face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think its safe to say TJ likes Spinelli's dress, especially based on what the women in the toilets said! Also, lets also take notice of the fact that Spinelli seems to be letting her guard down even further, she's had a glass of champagne (after initially not wanting to "drink while working") and even better, she kissed TJ on the cheek!  
Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm going away for a few days this weekend, so wont be able to update until at least Monday, if not later!

Aryal Stone: I know, where the heck does TJ get the assistants? However, its safe to say he's not been remotely attracted to them, however, after this chapter, there is no denying just how attracted he is until Spinelli! Question is, what will happen next? Anything? Will he act on his attraction?

adj1995: I don't like it when the chapters come up short, to be honest, I never set them out to a particular length, it just sort of forms itself into a chapter, unless its waaaaaay too long, then I'll split it in half, like I did when Spinelli told TJ all about her past. I'm glad I've done well with the details! I owe it all to google!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	51. Chapter 51: Fancy food

**Chapter 51: Fancy food**

 **June 2015, Friday part 3**

Spinelli quickly returned to TJ's side, feeling confident.

It wasn't long however, before Spinelli had begun to feel hungry, her stomach growling loudly. Needless to say, she was glad when it was announced the meals were ready. Taking TJ's arm, Spinelli walked with him through to the dining room talking a seat next to his at the large table. Around the table there were many stuffy looking men, accompanied by their dates, the woman all tiny, looking as though they were all produced from a line, at the same factory.

"Thank god" muttered Spinelli, so only TJ could hear "I'm starving" her face fell, however, when the waiter placed the plate in front of her. She looked down at the large plate, almost empty apart from what looked like a tiny piece of susi in the middle of the plate. Next to it, there was a small salad, made to look fancy, the plate had an equally fancy swirly design of some sort of dressing.

This was something that normally, Spinelli would have eaten in one bite, two at the most. Savouring her miniscule portion, Spinelli cut it up into tiny pieces, chewing each bite for as long as possible. There was no denying the food tasted good, there just needed to be a lot more of it.

"Whats for the main course?" asked Spinelli after they'd finished their first course, looking as the waiters began to serve out the main meal.

"Duck breast with confit fig, fennel and five spice" replied TJ.

Spinelli looked around hopefully, but was equally as disappointed when the main course was set down in front of her, in the centre of her almost-empty, fancily dressed plate, was two small slices of duck breast. Spinelli could have sworn the kitchen had only used one single duck breast to serve their entire table. Like the first course the fig, and fennel where made to look equally as fancy.

"So" asked the man next to Spinelli "What do you do with your time?"

"I work… customer service" replied Spinelli simply, a sweet smile spreading across her face, as she tried not to catch TJ's eye.

"Have I seen you before? Where do you work? You really look very familiar" asked a man opposite.

Spinelli bit back a sarcastic remark, she knew exactly who this man was: he'd been a client of hers on a couple of occasions. Next to him, his wife twittered away to another woman on the table about her latest botox.

"Oh, I'm a temp …you know, I work with different people all the time"

"It sounds interesting, do you find it challenging to keep going into a new place of work? You must have some people skills"

"Oh, not at all" smiled Spinelli sweetly, trying to hide her giggle as a cough, as she caught TJ's eye.

Spinelli continued to make conversation at the table, as TJ discussed business; every now and then he would reach over, and touch her hand gently. Surprisingly, Spinelli found it easier to find a common ground with the men, her conversation with other women on the table fell short when she found none of them worked. They claimed they were _housewives,_ although Spinelli seriously doubted if any of them did a single household chore.

Spinelli continued to talk with the men, as desert, a green ice cream, was placed down in front of her. Her stomach growled loudly as she longingly took a spoonful. The moment she tasted it however, she realised it wasn't mint ice cream like she'd first thought.

"Cucumber Sorbet" said the man next to her with an understanding smile, reading the expression on her face "I can't say I'm a fan either"

"Eat your ice cream Steven" snapped his wife.

Spinelli smiled back at him, both in agreement that this substance couldn't be classed as ice cream. Clearly this woman needed to be introduced to tub of Ben and Jerrys.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Just a short and sweet one this time! Sorry!

Aryal Stone: Nothing bad as of yet! Let's hope things continue to go well!

adj1995: Another short one! Sorry! I did love writing the "I am his something" line! It would be good for Will to realise what he's lost, and turn up, but it may put a dampener on the evening!

MaximumFire: Thank you! Glad you liked the last chapter!

Rose-Aki: I'm glad you liked the banter between TJ and Spinelli in chapter 49! TJ does seem to have an odd taste in assistants, but, whatever his reason, he doesn't seem interested in them!  
I'm glad you could almost picture the expression on TJ's face, when he saw Spinelli, I think he may have been just a little impressed, seeing as he forgot everything else going on around him! I'm glad you liked the kiss on the cheek! Things are going in the right direction, lets just hope this continues!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	52. Chapter 52: Dancing

**Chapter 52: Dancing**

 **June 2015, Friday part 4**

Finally, the plates were cleared: Both TJ's and Spinelli's ice cream remained untouched. Unfortunately for Steven, with his wife's less that subtle persuasion, he'd eaten all of his cucumber sorbet. The conversation began to tail off, as couples left the dining room, returning to the dancefloor in the main room.

"Should we head back into the other room?" asked TJ. Spinelli nodded in response, TJ stood offering his arm to Spinelli, as they walked through to the other room "I hope you've had a nice evening so far? Sorry if you've felt a bit neglected"

"No, it's been great, different, but great. It's like I get to be a whole new person for one night" replied Spinelli "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with who I am, and I'm not complaining about my life at all. This just makes a nice change, I feel like a _lady,_ people treat me like I'm a real person now"

"You've always been a real person Spin!"

"I was never ashamed of who I was, I'm still not" Spinelli continued "but I know what other people think, usually most people look right through me. The way I've been treated tonight, for this last week, it's just so far away from normality for me"

"They're the ones missing out"

"Yeah, I know that. I'm completely comfortable with who I am, and I'll ne danmed if I'm going to change for anyone, but I've always been someone that gets sneered at. I was always feisty tom boy growing up, then I got in with the wrong crowed at school; I was always smoking, drinking, and generally misbehaving. That would always result in getting filthy looks from anyone and everyone. Then of course, I've got my current lifestyle. The thing about that is that a prostitute is only accepted within the sphere of prostitution, so I guess paradoxally that's where we begin to feel comfortable, then that sphere in a place which it as least comfortable to be. This is how I feel in my currently life, in my word working on the streets. Comfortable is easy, and normal. Does that makes any sense?"

"Completely"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put a dampener on things"

"No, I love that you feel you can talk to me. It's really interesting hearing you talk, I've learned a lot about something I never knew, it makes me realise how complex the lifestyle you lead is" replied TJ, after a few moments silence TJ asked "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to" smiled Spinelli, TJ took Spinelli's hand, leading her onto the dancefloor.

As they reached the centre of the dancefloor, TJ wrapped his arms around Spinelli's waist, pulling her close to him. Spinelli wrapped her arms around TJ's shoulders, it was a complete cliché, but she was surprised how perfectly their bodies fit perfectly together, like they were made to be together.

TJ gazed at Spinelli, and she knew right then, that no one had ever seen her as clearly as TJ did. She's been a nuisance, a burden on the state, a prize to be had, and object of desire, and a source of ridicule. However, in this timeless instance she was a woman, nothing more, nothing less.

The pull between them was magnetising. They slowly danced in the spot, completely wrapped up in each other. It was blissful, almost surreal, there was something in the air, the sound? No, something was different, this, the atmosphere felt different to anything Spinelli had known before. It was charged with an exhilarating electrical tension, Spinelli was sure she could feel and almost hear the buzzing magnetism between them.

TJ and Spinelli continued to dance, their bodies closely entwined. Spinelli could TJ gentle breath on her neck, her body reacting in an unfamiliar, but pleasant way. A current ran through her body, and she felt everything begin to tingle. As their eyes met again, TJ ran his hand gently down Spinelli's face, and she felt her pulse rate begin to race, as her body gave an involuntary convulsion. Entwined in the moment, Spinelli fought to keep her breath steady, as she sensed what was about to happen. Spinelli followed TJ's lead, just a fraction of a second slower, closing her eyes, she leant toward him, their lips just about to meet…..

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Another short one, and I leave you on a cliff hanger!

Aryal Stone: Glad you found the last chapter amusing! I think most of us are going to agree with Spinelli on the food thing: what the heck is cucumber sorbet?!

adj1995: After that pitiful meal, lets hope TJ will order room service for Spinelli!

Rose-Aki: I know I would be disappointed with the tiny portions of the food, like Spinelli, I eat all the time, and I like my food! I thought it would be nice to have Spinelli get along with some people at the meal, even if they are different from her, I couldn't imagine her gelling with the wives though, seeing as they seem to be the classic example of everything she hates

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	53. Chapter 53: Drunks

**Chapter 53: Drunks**

 **June 2015, Friday part 5**

"TJ" Spinelli opened her eyes abruptly to see Steve, pulling TJ away from her by the arm, she thought she caught a brief flash of irritation in TJ's eyes before Steve continued "Sorry to interrupt, but I just felt I should let you know. Tamsin has been outside. She's exceptionally drunk, she's been trying to get in, she's been shouting off, and generally trying to cause trouble"

"Great" sighed TJ, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tamsin?" asked Spinelli, trying not to think about what might just have happened, would they have kissed? It was like that day, back in sixth grade, all over again. Twelve years on, and the same damn thing happened again!

"My not-so-lovely ex-personal assistant. The once I was telling you about the night we met. She really is nothing but trouble" explained TJ, Spinelli could see the tension in his shoulders "Is she still out there?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that she is. Security are trying to deal with her, but she's proving to be a handful" replied Steve, the subject clearly making him uncomfortable.

"No kidding. Sorry Spinelli, I've got to go out and get rid of her. You can stay in here and relax if you prefer"

"Screw that" replied Spinelli, quickly flowing TJ.

Before they'd even reached the lobby, they could hear the commotion. As Spinelli followed TJ through the double doors, she spotted Tamsin instantly. Just like TJ's other assistants, Tamsin was tall, slim, and blonde. Spinelli couldn't help but wonder if TJ had a type, certainly all his female employees certainly seem to hit certain criteria. It was clear than normally Tamsin was a very attractive woman, not that this could be said at the moment. Her make-up was smudged, and smeared, and she had one of her false eye lashes hanging off. The young drunken woman, who was probably normally vary graceful, looked clumsy, and uncoordinated on her extra-long limbs. She remained Spinelli of Bambi, when he first learned to walk.

"Mr Detweilwer! Sir!" she cried out, wiping her mouth as she stumbled toward him, her lipstick smearing across her face "I love you, I miss you, please, please-" her words were stopped, as the door man attempted to pull her back.

"Go home Tamsin. You've been fired, if you continue this, I'll be forced to take further legal action" replied TJ calmly.

"You wouldn't do that" slurred Tamsin, before turning and pushing the door man away, her face lighting up as she seemed to consider a new tactic "Get off of me! I'm pregnant!" she began to sob, stumbling out of the doorman's grip, toward TJ "I'm pregnant, and it's yours, I'm carrying your baby! And who the hell is that bitch? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" screamed Tamsin hysterically as she spotted Spinelli "Mr Detweiler loves me, he told me so! YOU ARE NOTHING TO HIM, YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING!"

Spinelli looked at Tamsin, as she started to make a move toward her tripping and falling heavily on the floor. Bypassing TJ, Spinelli crouched down in front of Tamsin, who remained sprawled on the floor, trying to get herself up again.

"It's like seeing a tortoise on its back" muttered TJ under his breath.

"It's none of your business whatsoever who I am" said Spinelli quietly, looking the dishevelled blonde in the eye "You claim that you're pregnant? That _Mr Detweiler_ is the father? Then why don't you call him by his first name. We will just ignore the fact that you've knowingly got steaming drunk when you're making said claims."

"I know his full name. It's Theodore Jasper Detweiler"

"So what do his friends call him?"

"Theodore. No, no, they call him Theo! No, um…"

"Never mind. If you've really had intimate relations, then you'll know if _TJ_ has any scars?"

"TJ! See! Yes, that's it!" replied Tamsin happily, before a bemused expression passing over her face "Scars, scars ….yes, he does have a scar"

"On his right thigh, right?" asked Spinelli.

"Yes!"

"Big old nasty looking one?"

"Yes! Yes" cried Tamsin excitedly "He said he got it as a kid"

"Yes!" replied Spinelli, in the same excited tone, clapping her hand together mockingly, before her facial expression turned cold "Except TJ doesn't have a scar on his thigh does he Tamsin?"

"Umm"

"And you would know that, wouldn't you, if you'd of been intimate!"

"I.."

"Just like, if you actually were pregnant, and so in love with TJ, you wouldn't turn up here paralytic"

"I-I-I"

"But you're lying, aren't you Tamsin?"

"Okay, okay!" Sobbed the drunken blonde, looking over Spinelli's shoulder at TJ "I lied, but only because I love you" she crawled toward TJ, trying to pick herself up off the floor as she clung to his trouser leg "TJ! You can't tell me you don't love me back! I've dreamed about it, about us making love together. It could be amazing, if only you could see that! Please, please. I could make you so happy!"

"The only thing that will make me happy" muttered TJ, his revulsion clear in his voice and he wrenched his leg out of her grip "Is you being out of my life for good. If you don't leave now, I'm going to take out a restraining order" TJ looked up at the doorman "She's not pregnant. She's simply a drunken, ex-employee, intent on making trouble for me. I have a lot of business contacts here, please get her out"

"Of course Sir, I'm so sorry"

"I'll help" said Spinelli, pulling the clumsy blond up by the arm, even as Spinelli had her heels on, the blonde stood a good deal taller "come on, move"

"If you don't let me go I'll-"

"You'll what?!" snapped Spinelli as the doorman took Tamsin's other arm "What are you doing to do exactly? Go on, you just try it! Look at me, seriously! I could flaw you in a split second you silly little bitch!"

"Ooooh, Iron Woman" mocked Tamsin, prodding the muscle in Spinelli's arm.

"I've got it from here. Thank you ma'am" said the Doorman, who was clearly worried that a fight might actually escalate between the two women.

"I'm not going to touch her. Look at her, she can barely walk" sneered Spinelli, turning, and walking back inside "Man, that chicks' a mess!"

"and that's exactly what I see, and find unappealing about women who've thrown themselves at me"

"No kidding, now I get what you've been saying"

"I don't suppose you want to get out of here?" asked TJ "I don't know about you, but I'm starving"

"Food? You really do know the way to my heart, you know that right?" smiled Spinelli, looping her arm through TJ's "but shouldn't you go back in, isn't this an important work thing?"

"yes, and yes" replied TJ with a shrug, continuing to walk away "but, for once I'm being reckless"

"It suits you" replied Spinelli, with a smile "even if on paper, it's a stupid choice, can't say I'm complaining"

"So, would you have flawed her?"

"No, maybe in the good old days of Madam Fist. Now though, it's enough to know that I could beat her ass if I wanted too. She was so drunk, it wouldn't have been a fair fight"

"If she'd have hit you first, would you have hit her back?"

"In an instant" replied Spinelli simply "Although most girls' idea of _hitting_ is a bitch slap. I don't bitch slap, I punch"

"Good to hear than Madam Fist is pulled out of retirement when needed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Its like de-ja-vue isn't it? First Gus interrupting them, now this! I'm a little depressed that after this, there are only 10 chapters left of the story!

Aryal Stone: glad you loved the chapter, but yes, and a not so great note, another almost-kiss! Stupid steven, couldn't he have waited?!

adj1995: Nope cliff hangers aren't fun as a reader! I agree though, it was good to see Spinelli finally relax, and enjoy herself.

Rose-Aki: yay! Glad you liked the chapter so much! I'm also glad you liked the atmosphere between them, it's the easiest things to try and write, and make convincing! Finally, finally Spinelli seems to have let her guard down completely! She's opened up to TJ, and even breaking the number 1 "no kissing" rule: clearly Spinelli isn't thinking of this as "work" relationship! The only downside? We're STILL missing the kiss! Stupid Steve!

Aguapatomar: thanks for reviewing! 52 chapters waiting, and this kiss has been interrupted!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	54. Chapter 54: Then don't

**Chapter 54: Then don't.**

 **June 2015, Friday part 6**

"I could kiss the genius that came up with Drive-Thru's!" exclaimed Spinelli, sitting down on the sofa, as they got back into the hotel suite.

"You probably shouldn't. The guy died in 1997, not only would that be frowned upon, but it would also be pretty gross" replied TJ, kicking off his shoes as he slouched on the sofa.

"Shut up, and hand me that Big Mac" said Spinelli, taking a handful of fries from the bag in TJ's hand, and cramming them all into her mouth.

"Hey! Those are my fries!"

"You want em back?" asked Spinelli thickly, before opening her mouth "here"

"That's disgusting, you know that?" laughed TJ, handing Spinelli her burger. She merely shrugged in response, opening her burger, and taking a large bite "You look so hot right now, you know that?"

"'Course I am!" replied Spinelli thickly, now through a mouthful of burger and fries "Why would you want a woman who gets spa treatments, botox and surgery to look good, when you could have this?!"

"I'd take a woman who would at a large Big Mac meal with me, over some Stepford Housewife who would force me to eat cucumber sorbet anytime"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Seriously, I think my ass has expanded" muttered Spinelli, who was trying to reach the zip on her dress.

"That would be the McDonalds meal you just put away. Well meals, if you consider the fact that you finished mine too" joked TJ, stepping behind Spinelli.

"I was hungry" shrugged Spinelli, who was still struggling with the zip on her dress "and if you haven't already figured it out, I like my food"

"Here" said TJ, gently undoing the back of Spinelli's dress. Spinelli let out a small, involuntary gasp at TJ's touch, his fingers brushing against the skin on the small of her back.

Spinelli felt her pulse quicken as she turned to TJ, her eyes locking with his intense gaze. Within that moment, the mood between them did a complete one-eighty, the atmosphere heavy with an electric-like tension. TJ ran his hands up Spinelli's arms, his hands millimetres away from her bare skin. The unwavering intense gaze between them continued, as the hairs on Spinelli's arms seemed to stand on end, closing the minimal distance between his hands, and Spinelli's bare flesh. She felt herself quiver.

TJ closed the small distance between them, shutting his eyes as he gently pressed his forehead against Spinelli's. In those close proximity, Spinelli could hear TJ's panting breath, and realising that she was no longer in control of her own breathing.

"I can't…" started TJ, pulling his forehead away from Spinelli's, looking into her eyes again "I'm sorry, but I just can't seem to leave you alone any longer."

"Then don't" breathed Spinelli, no longer aware of the worries, and doubts "don't leave me alone" Spinelli lifted her hand, and brushing it along TJ's cheek. She was no longer thinking, aware only of her desires, as her lips met his and a kiss. Spinelli felt a current run through her body. TJ quickly deepened the kiss, the floodgates that had been holding their passion were down, giving way to their desires. Spinelli ran her hands through TJ's hair, gripping it, and pulling him closer.

Spinelli felt TJ run his hands up her arms again, resting on her shoulders just long enough to release the dress. Spinelli let go of TJ's hair, as the dress slide down her arms, and fall to the floor. The intense kiss continued, neither pulling away.

TJ lifted Spinelli, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Spinelli's hands slip up the front of TJ's shirt, before she snaked them around his back, gripping onto his shoulders as he carried her toward the bed. Her dress remained discarded on the floor, she was just in her matching lacy purple underwear. Spinelli felt TJ place her gently on the bed, and she lay back, pulling her with him. Suddenly, TJ pulled away, and Spinelli's eyes snapped open.

"Are you sure?" he asked "Do you want this, because if you don't, we can stop now. I got carried away, I've probably already taken this too far, I don't want you to think that-"

"-I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to" breathed Spinelli heavily.

"Thank god" replied TJ, giving way to his last bit of resistance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AAAAAAH! You all have no idea how long I've been waiting to post this! It finally happened! Kinda just came out of nowhere huh? Took them both by surprise! Anyone surprised by the sudden turn of events? Did you see it coming in this chapter? Either way, I hope you liked it, and I hope it was worth the wait!

Aryal Stone: Yup! Stupid Steven, although maybe them FINALLY getting it together in this chapter, might be better?

adj1995: Yup, we didn't like Tamsin much for running the moment, and I agree, it would have been great to see Spinelli deck her! On the bright side, they've finally kissed (and more for that matter!)

Rose-Aki: I bet you thought you'd have to wait a little longer than this for the kiss (and more!) I hope you liked the way it happened, not sure if it was romantic (I'll leave that for you all to decide) but I'm hoping it was, at least, intense! I'm glad you liked how Spinelli dealt with Tamsin, and that she revealed Tamsin for her true colours!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	55. Chapter 55: Colour-blind chameleon

**Chapter 55: Colour-blind chameleon**

 **June 2015, Saturday part 1**

Spinelli woke to the feeling of TJ gently playing with her hair.

"Morning" he greeted with a smile, as her eyes opened.

"Wow" was all she could say, as the memories of the previous night came back to her. In her time of hooking, she'd forgotten what intimacy was like, she'd been unaware of the difference between simply having sex, and making love. Sleeping with TJ was different from hooking, heck, from what she could remember, it was completely different then it was with Will. Then again, Will, her clients, they were selfish, and TJ certainly wasn't, it gave her an understanding for the term making love "I never knew it could be like that... just... wow..."

"Wow, who knew a simple morning greeting would be so mind-blowing? As a warning, I might go with 'good morning' tomorrow, you know, if you think you're going to handle it?"

"No I mean-" Spinelli began to stumble over her words, noticing the grin on TJ's face "SHUT UP!"

"Are you blushing?" asked TJ, as Spinelli covered her face with a pillow.

"No, I'm practicing my chameleon skills, you know, trying to blend in with my environment?"

"You do realise these sheets aren't beetroot red?"

"Okay, a colour-blind chameleon" replied Spinelli, her face still covered as she and TJ began to laugh.

"So" said TJ, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes "Would my colour-blind chameleon like some breakfast?"

"Your colour-blind chameleon would love some breakfast" grinned Spinelli "What about that all you can eat place? Hungry Joes I think it's called, they do literally everything, eggs, bacon, pancakes… I'm starving"

"Oh really?" asked TJ, raising an eyebrow.

"Asshole!" laughed Spinelli, throwing the pillow she'd bene hiding behind at TJ's head "what did you do with that nice guy from these last few days? Seriously, I want him back, I'm not sure if I like this moron!"

"He's got a concussion, from being beaten with a pillow"

"How tragic" replied Spinelli sarcastically, before standing up "come on, your colour-blind chameleon requires feeding!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So" said TJ, wrapping his arms around Spinelli as he stood behind her "What does my little colour-blind chameleon want to do now that she's been well fed?"

"Okay, that's really not going to become some sort of pet name!"

"Too late" grinned TJ, kissing Spinelli's cheek and putting on a baby voice "You're my little colour-blind chameleon"

"Care to meet my friend? Madam Fist?" asked Spinelli with a grin, turning in TJ's arms to face him.

"How about we let that old girl enjoy her retirement? Are you feeling daring?"

"Why?"

"How about we go over to the Hudson River Park? We could do the trapeze, maybe rent one of the boats, and row down the river"

"Detweiler, you're mad, you realize that right?" replied Spinelli with a smile "Seriously. You're not normal, who the heck comes up with the idea of doing trapeze for the day?! ….I'm in!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So, Mr Detweiler" teased Spinelli, as she and TJ were rowing along the river, several hours later "Did I hear you squeal like a girl when we were doing the trapeze?"

"It was high up!" defended TJ.

"No shit! Really?" laughed Spinelli "Wimp!"

"Shut up!" replied TJ, splashing Spinelli with a large amount of water.

"That's cold!"

"Is it?" grinned TJ, standing up and making his way toward Spinelli, the boat leaning as he did so, Spinelli began to stand in attempts to move away from TJ.

"Don't you dar-" the rest of her words were cut short, as TJ dived toward her, sending them both into the freezing water "I cannot believe you just did that!" Spinelli proceeded to jump on TJ's shoulders, pushing him down into the water.

"HEY! HEY" shouted one of the staff, from the river's edge "You two! Get in the boat and make your way back in, NOW! Didn't you read the safety information?!"

After a bit of a struggle, they got back into the boat, and made their way back to the docking station, where they were greeted by the staff member, who had shouted at them.

"Collect your stuff, and leave. Now. The rules and safety brief was clear enough. You're both banned for life."

"Oooh! You're in trouble!" whispered Spinelli, as they were marched away from the riverside, both giggling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finally, we see TJ and Spinelli, happy and together! Not sure when I'll next be able to update, possible on the weekend, life is rather busy at the moment!

Aryal Stone: I agree! They do belong together, and they work well together :)

adj1995: I agree! Finally! And even better? No regrets in the morning!

Rose-Aki: I'm glad I got you, and glad you found the kiss unexpected, I was hoping not to make it too predictable! I love that you liked they way I described them finally kissing, and that you loved the chapter! To top off the positives, Spinelli (and TJ!) seems very happy with things in this chapter!

ArtLover2192: yup! Finally! :) I hope you liked this chapter!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	56. Chapter 56: Penny for your thoughts

**Chapter 56: Penny for your thoughts**

 **June 2015, Saturday part 2**

"So, lunch?" asked Spinelli.

"You're hungry again?" asked TJ with a tone of mild surprise. Sure, he was starting to get hungry too, but he was still getting used to being around a girl that didn't eat like a rabbit. His girlfriends he had in college, they were always on diets, avoiding fat, and carbs as though they were poison. Likewise, his assistants were the same, although, perhaps, this was his doing. He always chose assistants that he personally didn't find attractive both physically and personally: tall, blonde, skinny and fake. This made life a whole lot easier, and he knew most people found those qualities attractive: this was an added bonus. "Where the hell do you put it all?"

"Unless you haven't already realised, I'm always hungry. I exercise a lot, and have a high metabolism. Although if I keep eating like this, I'll be the size of a house, normally try and be healthy at least half of the time. This is also the least exercise I've done since I got settled with Kelly, so yeah, I'll probably end up like a hippo. You're going to find that sexy, right?" replied Spinelli

"Of course, that sounds hot!"

"Shut up" said Spinelli, rolling her eyes, and pushing TJ's arm playfully "Anyway, I've got somewhere in mind, ever been to Crif Dogs?"

"No"

"It's probably the best hotdog place in town, I've been there many times with Kelly. Come on, my treat. Don't argue with me, I can spring to get us some hot dogs" added Spinelli.

"Okay, thanks" said TJ with a smile, thinking better of arguing with Spinelli. He knew what a formidable force she was, and not one to be reckoned with.

"Could I please have a Chihuahua, topped with cheese, egg, and bacon, and a chilli cheese fries?" asked Spinelli, before turning to TJ "What are you having?"

"A Chilli Dog and some tater tots? Man, I've not had some of those since school!" said TJ, accepting the food Spinelli handed him "Thanks, Spin"

"No problem, I wanted to treat you" replied Spinelli with a smile "Anyway, let's go eat these in Thompkins Square Park"

As Spinelli and TJ sat in the grass, she began to watch him, lost in thought. If someone would have told her a week ago, that she could be here, sat eating hot dogs in the park with TJ Detweiler, she'd have laughed in their face.

This is the first time she'd ever got emotionally close to a man since Will. Not that, in hindsight, she was ever close to Will. Hell, if someone had suggested she'd be this close to any man, she'd have laughed.

It was the emotional closeness, these feelings that terrified Spinelli. It was something that was so foreign, such a distant memory. Until now, she'd been in total control of her feelings, but looking at TJ right now, it suddenly dawned on her: she was no longer in control. She didn't have control of the fact she was quickly falling for TJ, she hadn't realised she was falling, and now it was too late.

Part of her doubted TJ's, or any man's ability to be reliable and trustworthy. Especially after cheating Will, and after years of servicing cheating men. Another part of her wanted to trust TJ, she felt he was reliable, that he was different. As soon as she felt this, she swung back to terror, everything in her life until this point had taught her not to believe this. TJ was the first man she'd been attracted to in years, it wasn't his money that made him attractive to her, but him as a person. She also couldn't deny the overwhelming physical attraction.

She also couldn't however, deny he was stinking rich, she knew other woman would be attracted to that, as well as his looks. Why would he want her? used goods? A dirty hooker, who'd been with countless men, when he could have any woman he wanted? Would he feel tempted, when one of these clean woman came onto the scene? Only a fool would want her over these women.

How could she expect him to be different from every other man she'd ever met? He was a man, and with that, came certain characteristics. She couldn't let herself be that woman, the one she'd pitied; sat at home, waiting her man, while he was out with another woman. She couldn't expose herself to this heart break, because this time, she knew she couldn't come back from it. If her 'fantasy' man, the dream man not only that her first crush, "the man", broke her heart, it would destroy her. It would quite literally kill her, she would be human again, less than human, and she couldn't live life like that. She hadn't let herself be human, or have feelings since Will.

She still had to go back to her real life, when this dream was over, and the days were numbered. She needed to remember this for what it was, and take it as such. It was only ever a temporary measure, not a long-term deal, TJ was paying for her, paying for a service, nothing more, and nothing less. It was a business deal, not the real thing. He'd made his intentions clear right from the start. How had she forgotten this? How had she let herself get into this mess? Let herself believe this was something more, when TJ had given no indication this was the case. Sure, he didn't take advantage, last night, he put the ball in her court, she gave the say so for things to go further.

This was exactly what Kelly was talking about all those years ago, she was one of those stupid girls who fell for the client. She was like one of those stupid escorts. She felt sick, ashamed of herself, a complete and utter fool. She would consider this a holiday, a break from her life, when it was over, she would back to reality, just like when anyone else returned home over a holiday away. In the meantime, she could enjoy herself, just like TJ was doing?

"Penny for your thoughts?" said TJ, his voice jolting Spinelli back to reality.

"Sorry?"

"You looked in a word of your own there, I was just thanking you again for the hot dog. You were right, it was amazing, definitely worth the long treck. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking is all"

"You look troubled, anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really"

"I'm here if you want to talk" replied TJ, watching as Spinelli seemed to put up an invisible shield, the one she had when they first met.

"Honestly, it's nothing"

"If you say so. You're strong, wasn't it Hemingway who said _'the world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are stronger at the broken places'_ "

"I like that" smiled Spinelli.

"Of course you do, it describes you perfectly, well, at least it describes how I see you"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, Spinelli is having doubts! Not great! Are her doubts right? If not, will TJ prove this to her?

Aryal Stone: Woop! Glad that was your favourite chapter

adj1995: It was good to see Spinelli's revelation, and them having a good day, although perhaps this is making it harder for Spinelli to deal with now?

Rose-Aki: I agree, it was great to see Spinelli and TJ happy, sadly, Spinelli seems to doubt everything when it comes to her finally having happiness. Perhaps Spinelli finally seeing real love is whats driving her doubts: lets hope she's wrong, and that TJ proves it to her.

ArtLover2192: Well, sadly, the next thing to happen was Spinelli analysing everything

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	57. Chapter 57: What now?

**Chapter 57: What now?**

 **June 2015, Saturday part 3**

"Wow, what an awesome day!" said TJ, as he and Spinelli arrived back into the hotel suite. TJ kicked off his shoes, and pulled off his top, throwing it onto the chair in the corner of the room. "I'm beat" he ruffled his hands through his hands through his hair. Turning toward Spinelli, he noticed her watching him, a small smile playing on her lips and a gleam in her eye "What?"

"Nothing" replied Spinelli, her smile growing a little as she crossed the room, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Spinelli ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it as she pulled him closer. This lasted for a couple of minutes, before Spinelli pulled back, breathing heavily "I'll be back in a moment? Uh, bathroom"

"Sure" replied TJ with a slight frown as he read the look on Spinelli's face "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" replied Spinelli, forcing herself to smile "Just need to freshen up is all"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive" Spinelli called back, grabbing the portable hotel room phone, as she headed into the bathroom.

Breathing deeply as she tried to force down her emotions and the tears that threatened to fall. Spinelli leant over and placed her hands on the basin, forcing herself to look up into the mirror, reminding herself of the reality of the situation.

"Come on girl, get a grip" she said quietly, before dialling the number to her and Kelly's apartment, pacing the bathroom and running her hands through her hair "Come on Kel, pick up, pick up" her wishes however, weren't answered, as the call went through to the answer machine "Kel, Kelly, are you there? If you are, pick up? My head is a mess babe, I really need to talk with you!" Spinelli waited for several long moments, counting to pace the room "Kel? Well I guess you're out? Please call me when you get this, I'm going out of my mind …..I didn't expect, or account for this. Who knew I could feel like this? We did it Kel, last night. It was amazing, like nothing I've ever known before! I mean I'm a hooker, how can that even be possible?! It shouldn't be! My head, I think it's just my head playing tricks on me! I keep reading more into all of this! I've just left him, left him in the bedroom, and came scurrying here, into the bathroom, in hopes you could share some wisdom on this whole thing. Just to add to me being a mess, I'm actually a little nervous about doing it again, I mean what if he-or what if I-man! I don't know! Seriously what the hell is going on with me?! Isn't this a little ironic? The ice cream man doesn't get nervous if someone asked him for a scoop off the clock. Why am I feeling like this? Why am I acting like this? When he touches me Kelly, I don't want him to stop. There's something …..reassuring about him, that makes me feel, I don't know, warm and valued I guess. I've not felt that in so long, I can barely remember what it feels like. This makes everything so much more fucking confusing! The more intimate we are, and the closer we get to making love, the bigger of a deal it gets. Last night it happened, I didn't have time to analyse, we were just in the moment so quickly. I've never felt anything like that. This next time will be different. Hence why I'm here, going out of my nut, talking into our answering machine. I feel like I should never want a man near me, not in the romantic sense, given what I do for a living, and what happened with Will. But with TJ, everything is different, I really want to let myself feel without second guessing everything, but I can't, because at the same time, I can't help but think he's paying me! See, and look how much I've just read into this? I have no idea if I'm reading what's there, or making the same mistake that countless escorts have made! I'm acting like a fool! Of course I'm making the same mistake as all the escorts, I'm just reading too much into this, seeing what I want too, rather than what's actually there. Man, I just need to get my shit together, and get on with it. This is work, and I'm going to remember that!" with that, Spinelli ended the call, splashed her face with cold water, and headed back to the bedroom.

"Better?" asked TJ, pulling Spinelli into a hug, and gazing down at her, gently rubbing some of the water off her cheek.

"Much" said Spinelli, standing on tiptoes to kiss TJ.

Their kiss quickly heated up, neither able to hold back. What Spinelli hadn't expected was how her body hummed with his touch, every nerve ending on heightened alert. It was so fascinating to be so totally and completely overtaken by the need to be touched by other human being, this human being: TJ Detweiler. Spinelli forgot all of her doubts as TJ pulled off her tank top, she quickly pulled his hands back to her. She felt as though her body was one big receptacle, and when touched her it was as though her nerves would explode.

TJ and Spinelli lay together on the bed, his arms tightly around her. Spinelli laid her head on TJ's chest, her hair fanned out across his skin, she could still hear his heart racing.

She realized that if this was real, or even if it was her mind, playing games on her: she couldn't deny how TJ made her feel, both emotionally, and physically. The thought of returning to her old life was a daunting, and terrifying prospect. She couldn't just go on auto pilot with a client. Not now, not after TJ. Spinelli released that it was impossible to work as a hooker again. She had only ever intended for hooking to be a short-term situation, which had, albeit, turned out to be a little longer than intended. She had always thought when she did leave hooking that it would be a free choice, that she would line up another prospect to earn a living first. She couldn't bear the idea of going back to hooking now. However, reason she got into this mess in the first place, the reason she started hooking was because she couldn't find a job. What now? It's not like her prospects were any better.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, Spinelli has gone from having doubts to having a full out war, under the surface! Even when she tells herself that she's reading too much into it, and that TJ doesn't want anything more, she cant help but loose those doubts when she's with him! Will TJ realize something is up, and talk to her about it?  
*sob* not long till chapter 64, the final chapter, 7 I think? I'll be gutted to post the last chapter!

Aryal Stone: Not at all! I agree on your feelings about TJ's assistants!

adj1995: still she's overthinking things, however, as soon as she's with TJ she seems to forget the doubts!

Rose-Aki: It is great to see Spinelli realizing that she is falling for TJ, but not so great that her past experiences are causing her to doubt that she can trust him! However I agree, TJ is the person that can (hopefully) restore Spinelli's trust. As you can see, Spinelli is still having doubts, and she's a bit up and down, however, she's struggling to remember these when she's with TJ.

Ziv: Thank you so much for all your reviews, and lovely comments! I'm glad my stories have improved, I work my butt off on them! There isn't many chapters of the story left, but I do intend to finish it! Thank you so much for saying I'm your fave author, that means so much! It look like you've enjoyed the ups and downs of the chapters. You've probably realized now (after seeing a hint of jealously from TJ in chapter 39), and getting curious, that TJ definitely does like Spinelli!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	58. Chapter 58: A note

**Chapter 58: A note**

 **June 2015, Sunday, part 1**

Spinelli tossed and turned throughout the night, her mind working overtime, stopping her from getting much sleep. So many questions ran through her mind.

When she was with TJ, she not only felt differently, but she was treated differently by him and everyone she came across. What if the novelty of being treated like a person wore off? What if it didn't, and TJ lost interest first? Everyone knew men wanted what they couldn't have, surely TJ was no exception? Would he loose interest if he actually had her? And that, of course, was assuming he even wanted her in the first place! Had he ever, and any point, expressed any desire to see her outside of this arrangement? No. Why did she keep letting herself think that TJ had feelings for her? How many times did she have to tell herself this, before she would actually remember it? The arrangement was to buy her for a week, and that's is what he'd most certainly done. Before they slept together, he'd said he wanted her there for the company, rather than just the sex. Now he'd benefitted from both. How had she been so blind, so stupid to overlook these facts? She was like his toy, there to entertain him for a short while. She also couldn't help but wonder if TJ had a _type_ , she'd seen all the women he hired: all text book stunning and all looking like runway models. She wondered if she was just an interesting substitute for these women.

As for work as a hooker, she need to get back to it. At least for the short term. Maybe she would take some classes, get some form of credit toward a completion of her high school diploma? Then this would certainly give her better prospects to find a job after that. The hooking could at least fund her studies in the meantime, she had a good amount of savings, this would help. The idea of hooking was unbearable, but she would have to face it, and this time, it really would be a short-term fix. She needed to leave now, before her let herself become deluded over TJ having feelings for her. She'd let whatever she thought she felt overcloud her better judgements, to overcloud all the lessons she'd learned from Will, and all the men she'd met since. She also knew, the longer she spent with TJ, the more deluded she'd become, and that would make returning to hooking even harder. Spinelli also knew that when TJ paid her, and went his separate way, went on with his life, it would tear her apart: she couldn't face it. Leaving now, she wouldn't know the answer to 'what will happen at the end of the week?' she could convince herself on an answer she chose, and tell herself whatever it was that would make surviving and moving on easier.

She glanced over at TJ, who was sleeping peacefully undisturbed by the sun, which was now starting to rise, "Bye TJ, thanks for the break from reality" she whispered.

Slowly and quietly, she got herself out of bed, creeping around the room, to find the clothes she'd worn the night they met. She would leave in these, she wouldn't take anything else from TJ. She would leave, act as though the whole thing were a dream, as though it weren't real.

After washing her face, and brushing her teeth, Spinelli crept back into the bedroom, pacing by the night stand, preparing to write a note.

What could she write? How would she explain why she was leaving? In the end, she settled on one word "goodbye" she signed her name below, wrote a single kiss, and turned to leave.

"Are you really doing this to me again, Spinelli?" Spinelli jumped, turning to see TJ awake, sat up in bed "You've already ran once, without a word. Are you really doing it again?"

"No, I'm not running. And I'm not leaving without a word, I left a note"

"Goodbye?! Are you actually kidding me Spinelli?!" snapped TJ in response, screwing up the note into a ball, and throwing it the length of the room "Plus, don't give me that shit. You are running, why else would you be sneaking away while I'm sleeping?"

"I'm not-"

"-You are Spinelli!" interrupted TJ, his voice raising as he spoke "You're sneaking away, before I wake up, and running! What if I hadn't of woken?"

"FINE!" snapped Spinelli "Fine, I was. But you did wake up, didn't you! Problem solved!"

"Yes! Spinelli-"

"I QUIT!" shouted Spinelli, over TJ.

"What?" asked TJ in complete bemusement.

"Let's not pretend this is something it isn't TJ. You've hired me for the week, I'm your employee, and with that, it gives me the right to quit!"

"Spin -"

"-DON'T call me that!" said Spinelli, storming from the room.

"WAIT!" shouted TJ, running after her "What about the money?"

"Forget it, I don't want your money TJ" Spinelli turned away, but TJ stopped her, catching her arm gently.

"You have no money on you. Please, at least let me call Martin to take you back home?"

"Fine, on the condition that you don't talk to me, I don't want to hear whatever lies that you want to tell me."

"He'll pick you up downstairs, in five minutes" said TJ, stung by Spinelli's words, turning to her as he hung up the phone.

"Great, thanks" said Spinelli, keeping her back turned to TJ, her arms folded, and her fingernails digging into the skin on her arms.

Behind her, TJ paced the room.

"I can't speak to you Spinelli?"

"What did I say? We had a deal! No talking"

"I just want to know what you're thinking!" said TJ desperately, following Spinelli as she took toward the lift, to take her back to the main hotel "Spinelli please!" cried TJ, trying to stop her as she got into the lift "Just listen to me for a moment, I-"

"GET OFF MY ARM!" snapped Spinelli, shoving TJ away, and stepping into the lift, and jabbing her finger on the button.

Spinelli watched TJ, and he looked back at her silently for a moment, before the doors closed between them. The lift began to make its decent, taking Spinelli back to reality.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

*runs and ducks for cover* Don't hate me! This is also not a good time to tell you I cant update till Tuesday (I will try for Monday, but I'm not sure). This was easily one of the saddest chapters to write. I didn't like writing the negative turn in events, especially the ending of the chapter!

ArtLover2192: Well, if you wanted more of the cuteness of the chapter, you'll be disappointed, as I've given you more of Spinelli's doubts! Sorry!

Rose-Aki: Sorry to disappoint, but Spinelli getting her feelings out, clearly weren't enough. Spinelli ran away, before TJ cold have chance to try and help Spinelli, and find out whats wrong! Lets just hope Kelly can step in, and pick up the pieces.

Aguapatomar: I agree, it is a huge dilemma and now despite TJ's attempt, Spinelli has not only refused the money, but she's run away!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	59. Chapter 59: Emotions

**Chapter 59: Emotions**

 **June 2015, Sunday, part 2**

"Thanks" mumbled Spinelli, bolting out of the Rolls Royce and slamming the door. Her trembling hands struggled to retrieve her keys from her bag, as she hurried up the steps, toward her apartment.

"You! What time do you call this to be getting in?! Look at the state of you, you should be ashamed!" snapped Mrs Robinson, as she approached her door "I'm sick of you girls, would one of you clear out that mail box? That mail has been there for days! If you leave it any longer, I'll report you to the landlord!"

"Fuck off!" snapped Spinelli, trying to get her keys into the lock.

"You, rotten, dirty little-"

The rest of her words were lost as Spinelli successfully managed to unlock the door, she slipped through quickly and slammed it shut behind her. Leaning her back against the door, Spinelli slid down to the floor, she buried her head in her knees as her tears began to flow. Spinelli placed her arms over her head, gripping onto her hair as she pulled her head further into her knees as she tried to silence her body racking sobs. She knew Kelly wouldn't have been asleep for long, the last thing she wanted to do was wake her, partly out of courtesy, partly because she could bear anyone to see her like this.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sat, before her sobs finally began to lessen. Her breathing remained slightly ragged, with the remains of the racking sobs. Pulling herself up, she listened outside Kelly's door for a moment, glad to hear silence, she knew she hadn't yet woken her. Pausing at the phone in the hall way, she noticed Kelly hadn't picked up the messages she'd left. Spinelli quickly deleted them, she didn't want to hear the message she'd left last night herself, let alone for anyone else to hear it.

Spinelli made her way into the bathroom, looking into the mirror she recoiled slightly. Her hair was a mess, her eyes red raw, and her face red, blotchy, and swollen. Crying definitely didn't agree with her. Spinelli slashed her face with cold water, the temperature a welcome contrast against her hot face. Spinelli brushed her teeth, and again surveyed herself in the mirror, she appeared a little better, but her red eyes and slightly swollen and pink face still gave away that she'd been crying. Turning toward the shower, she just turned the water on, when she heard a knock at the door.

"What does that stupid bitch want now?" mumbled Spinelli to herself, storming toward the door, she ripped it open "WHAT?!"

Instead of finding Mrs Robbinson stood at the door, she found herself face to face with TJ. Behind him she was vaguely aware of Mrs Robinson stood with her door open, ranting about Spinelli bringing clients back to the flat. It only took Spinelli a moment to get over the surprise of finding TJ at her door, and come to her senses. She tried to slam the door shut, but TJ, who had anticipated her move put his foot in the door, stopping Spinelli from closing it. Forcing all her might against the door, Spinelli tried to push it shut against TJ's foot. This, of course, was unsuccessful.

"Spinelli"

"No! Get lost! How the hell did you find out where I live?!" said Spinelli, between her efforts of trying to force the door closed.

"This is stupid Spinelli, I'm coming in" said TJ, pushing the door open. Given the size of him, in comparison to Spinelli, the door opened easily. Spinelli's feet slid uselessly against the floor, as she tried to stop him.

"Please, just talk to me. After we've talked, if you decide you still want nothing to do with me, I'll respect that. I'll leave you alone, and you'll never see me again"

"I don't need to talk with you. I made how I feel perfectly clear. Get lost! Go on, BEAT IT!"

"No, you've not told me a thing. If it's what you really want, then I'll leave, but only after we've spoken."

"Fine" snapped Spinelli "You've got to be quiet though. My flatmate is asleep."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry for the short chapter, but, on the bright side, TJ isn't letting this go easily!

ArtLover2192: Well, lets hope all is not lost! TJ isn't going away just until Spinelli has at least spoken to him!

Rose-Aki: It was so sad to write the chapter where Spinelli left TJ behind, if anything, this chapter was sader to write! Spinelli is definitely stubborn, and has refused to listen to TJ, but can he make her listen now? Or perhaps Kelly will come to the rescue and make Spinelli see sense, and clear her doubts?

Aguapatomar: Lets hope things will be cool in the end! TJ seems to be trying to make it cool!

adj1995: Spinelli has definitely overthought things, lets hope now TJ is here, he can help her see clearly, failing that, at least she has some sort of plan!

Aryal Stone: Spinelli seems to have thought on it and drawn the wrong conclusions (well, hopefully they're wrong, now TJ is here we will soon find out more, but he doesn't seem to want to let her walk away without a fight!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	60. Chapter 60: That makes two of us

**Chapter 60: That makes two of us**

 **June 2015, Sunday, part 3**

"You never answered my question" said Spinelli, her tone of voice cool.

"Well, that makes two of us then"

"You want me to talk, or not?! Tell me, how the hell did you find out where I live?"

"Okay" said TJ, holding up his hands, apparently choosing his battles

"When those doors of that lift closed, I just stood there. I couldn't believe you'd gone. I was just waiting there, like a fool, just thinking that you were going to change your mind and come back. These last few days were-well I guess I felt-I really thought you-ARGH! Man, you see what you do to me?!" TJ finished, his tone frustrated "I realised after a couple of minutes, when I called the lift back up to the room, and you weren't in it, that you were really leaving. Again. I rode it down to the hotel reception, but you'd already gone, I missed you by moments. I got out just in time to see you being driven away. I waited, I waited until Martin came back. He said he knew what apartment building you lived in, you gave him the address to take you there. He said you seemed upset, that you bolted from the car the moment he pulled up. Martin said he waited, he saw you got in safely, and made him way back to the hotel. I asked him all of this, as soon as he pulled back up to the Four Seasons. I got him to take me straight here, he pointed out which building you ran into. Of course, I didn't know what apartment you lived in. I knocked on a couple of doors, I was about to knock on the rather cantankerous woman's door, but she opened it before I got there. I asked if she knew where you lived, and she told me. Then she proceeded to give me ear ache. I can't say I was listening, I knocked on your door, and then …there you were"

"How very clever of you. No wonder you had Martin drop me back. I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

"That was never my intention. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. Now please talk to me, why were you running?"

"I wasn't running, the deal was I kept you company until the end of the week. That's today"

"Don't give me that bull shit excuse. The other part of that deal was that I paid you $25,000. You certainly didn't seem to have any intention to wait around for it, nor to give me any idea on how to find you, to give you it. Likewise, you left without your new clothes and stuff" replied TJ "That right there proves you're not being honest with me. Well that, and the fact you've clearly been crying. What is really going on Spinelli?"

"So you've come here to pay me?"

"Are you telling me you'd take the money if I offered it to you, here and now?" asked TJ, reading the expression on her face "No, I didn't think so. The money is yours if you want it, I'd rather you take it, I have, after all, taken you away from your work. The thing is Spin, it's not about the money, it never was. Spinelli, are you telling me you didn't feel something this past week?"

"Are you telling me you did?" asked Spinelli, raising an eyebrow as she kept her arms tightly folded across her chest.

"Yes"

"Don't give me that crap. How could you have?" scoffed Spinelli.

"Spinelli, please, answer my question. Are you telling me you haven't felt something?"

"I mean really TJ. What are you trying to pull?!"

"Spinelli, please, answer my question" said TJ calmly

"You know what I am, what I do for a living, right? I mean-"

"-SPINELLI!" shouted TJ, over her "DID YOU FEEL SOMETHING"

"I mean come on TJ, a guy like yo-"

"-SPINELLI!"

"FINE" shouted Spinelli in response, fresh tears brimming to the surface "FINE! I FELT SOMETHING FOR YOU! YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

"Yes, I'm happy you've finally been honest, but not so much that it's upset you this much. Why is it such a big issue that you've felt something?"

"Because I'm not supposed to! What sort of idiot hooker, falls for her client?! I can't believe how stupid I've been!"

"Come on Spin, you know that wasn't what this was really about. At least not for me, the whole _hiring you_ thing was just a pretence, an excuse to get you to agree to spend time with me in the first place. I never intended to hire you for a service. I didn't really even look at it like I was hiring you. I just wanted to see you again, to spend time with you. Please, just talk to me, don't you trust me?"

"Despite how hard I've tried to convince myself otherwise, and how everything in my life so far has taught me not too, I think I do trust you, and that's the problem! That's what terrifies me!" replied Spinelli franticly "Look, yes, I did run. The thing is, I'm safe in my current life. There's nowhere to fall from, no hopes or dreams that could be crushed. With you on the other hand…. You know who my best customers were? Other woman's husbands and boyfriends! I've always been thankful she wasn't at the other end. Everything I've learned over the last twelve years has told me not to trust you, but still I fucking trust you! Then I try and remind myself of everything the last twelve years has taught me! Then a panic, tell myself it cant be real, I tell myself I'm going to get hurt, that I'm deluded, and being stupid. Then I freak out, and just want to just get away. The emotional ups and downs, the back and forth, wanting to let myself trust you, but not wanted to, all at the same time, its exhausting TJ"

"You really think I'm that sort of guy, that what, I'm going to get bored, and just-"

"No-yes-Oh, I don't know! I want to say no, but everything I've ever experienced has told me differently, so that's why I doubt myself, and you I guess. I'm sure all these women, sat at home while their husbands and boyfriends come to me, also didn't think their husbands were that sort of guy!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry its taken me a few days to update!

Rose-Aki: Its sad to see Spinelli heart broken, and now, we have a bit of insight into how Spinelli is feeling. I hope you're right, and that TJ isn't going to let her go easily, and that he can convince her of her feelings!

adj1995: Keep reading to find out if you're suspicions are right!

Aryal Stone: You're right, TJ isn't letting Spinelli go easily! I hope you liked the clever way TJ found out where Spinelli lives. Sadly no Will, pity, it would be nice to see him get a good punch in the face!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	61. Chapter 61: Exposure

**Chapter 61: Exposure**

 **June 2015, Sunday, part 4**

"Its only been a week TJ, what do you think….." Spinelli trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"I don't know Spinelli, you tell me. I have feelings for you, those feelings are for you as a person. They aren't, as you seem to think, based on what you do for a living. If I didn't feel so strongly for you, I wouldn't be here, putting up with all the grief you're giving me! Do you really think I'm going to hurt you?"

"You have my heart TJ" said Spinelli in a quiet voice "you're capable of destroying me. Only once before have I given my heart away, hell, it wasn't even my whole heart, just a little bit, do you know how that ended up? Badly! The last guy I trusted, well he cheated on me, a lot. You know what? I was too fucking stupid to see it. How do I know it won't be the same again? This time, with you, I don't think I could survive my heart being….."

"I'm not going to destroy you or hurt you Spin. The question is, are you going to do that yourself?" TJ looked at Spinelli, who simply sat in silence, watching him, below the surface, he knew she was fighting an inner battle "Did you ever study Shakespere in school?"

"What do you think?" asked Spinelli flatly, an edge of sarcasm in her voice.

"I can't remember the first bit, but there's one sonnet which reminds me of this whole situation. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,  
That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks…  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

Spinelli didn't know how to respond, it unnerved her how completely he exposed his feelings to her.

"You're quoting a guy that's been dead for nearly 400 years?" asked Spinelli, raising an eyebrow.

"400 years? Seriously?!" asked TJ

"Yeah, I think he died in year 1616 or something. When I was in school I looked it up so I could argue with my teacher it was too old, and pointless to know. Then I told her to get notted, although I think my choice of words were a little more colourful! Anyway, she sent me out the class so I have no idea what half of that means, so if your point was to make me feel stupid, then congratulations"

TJ knew by the expression on Spinelli's face that she understood more than she let on, however he let her play ignorance.

"That wasn't my intention, and for what it's worth, you were the one who had the sense to look up how old his work is, and remember it! Basically, it means that love is not necessarily what it's perceived to be, it's something that evades definition. It means that love doesn't change under pressure, and it doesn't simply change because the beloved changes. It means that love is strong, and temptation doesn't deduct from that strength. It means that no one knows exactly what love is, because you can't put a price or label on it, but everyone knows the effect it can have on people. It means that love is not at the mercy of time, and that it stands strong, even when things are tough"

"…..you remembered all of that?"

"Almost all of it, I think I missed out a couple of bits. Dad read it at Mum's funeral, then we all had to study a Shakespeare sonnet in our Literature class, I chose that one because it was special"

"That's really amazing. I like it" said Spinelli with a small smile, her charge of emotions now wearing off "Look, I'm going out of my mind here, my head is a mess, I'm all over the shop, and an emotional wreck"

"I appreciate that Spinelli. Believe, the last thing I ever wanted is to make you feel any emotional conflict, but unfortunately I have. I can't change that, perhaps coming here probably hasn't helped, but judging by how upset you looked, before I even arrived, you'd of been upset either way. What I do know, is that I have to fight for you, because you're worth fighting for, and if I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I don't want to pressure you, so I'm just going to be honest, and tell you how I feel." TJ took a breath, looking at Spinelli, before continuing "When we were kids, I had a crush on you, a big one. When you left, I was crushed, and it really did knock me for six. A lot of time has passed since then, and yet again, years on, we've met. I know it's only been a week, and I don't want to freak you out, but all I know if I have really strong feelings for you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I want to see you again, and if you're interested, what I would really love, is a relationship with you. If you want me out of your life completely Spinelli, I'll leave. I'm not saying it won't hurt, but if it's what you really want, I'll respect that, and I'll leave. You'll never have to see, or hear from me again, All you need to do is to decide, and to tell me your decision."

"So, the ball is in my court?"

"Pretty much, look, you don't need to give me an answer here and now. Think about it if that helps, take as long as you need. I just need you to promise you'll think about it, and that when you've decided, you will give me an answer?"

"I don't trust my head right now. I need some time to think things through, but I promise, whatever I decide, i'll give you an answer. Just ask me one thing, if we decided to take things further, are you going to expect me to stop hooking?" Although Spinelli had no intention of hooking for long, if at all, she wanted to clarify where things stood with TJ, he would have to take her for exactly what she was.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. If I'm completely honest, I can't say I'd be completely overjoyed with it, I think you deserve better, that you can do better. However, it was something you did before we met. I can't ask you to completely turn over your life, and change everything, just because I'm now part of that life. It's up to you what you choose to do"

"Right. Do you want a drink? You can tell me where you stay and live when you're not at the Four Seasons"

"A coffee would be great"

"I think mine will have to be extra strong, I can't say I slept much last night" said Spinelli, crossing the sitting room, into their small kitchen area, and opening the fridge "hmm"

"Something wrong?" asked TJ, turning to look at Spinelli

"The milk, it's gone off" replied Spinelli, turning the bottle over to show him "It must have been there for days"

"Black coffee is fine" said TJ, with a small smile, before noticing the worried look on Spinelli's face darkening "What's wrong?"

"It shouldn't be. Kelly is obsessed with her wake up coffee, and cereal. She always has milk in." she responded, studying the bottle "This is the same milk that was in the fridge the night I left for yours" Spinelli put the milk down on the counter, and left their living room. She knocked on Kelly's door lightly "Kell?" she waited for a moment, listening, before knocking a little heavier "Kelly!" with still no sign of response, Spinelli pushed the door open slightly, looking in quietly. A wake of panic hit her: Kelly's bed was empty. Spinelli hurried back to the main room, feeling sick to her stomach "Somethings not right. Kelly's not in her bed. I don't think she's been here for several days"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry for the less than speedy updating, life has been a bit hectic! I cant believe this only has three chapters left! I'll try and update again this week!

Rose-Aki: I'm glad that TJ went after Spinelli too, and I'm glad he seems to be fighting her attempts to push him away, trying to get Spinelli to talk. In this chapter, we definitely see TJ laying everything on the line, doing everything he can for her to give him a chance!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	62. Chapter 62: A visit to the station

**Chapter 62: A visit to the station**

 **June 2015, Sunday, part 5**

"Hold on" said TJ, turning pale, and pulling out his phone

"What?" asked Spinelli, who was pacing the room, running her hands through her hair.

"An article I read" he said pausing "Here …..the body of the woman in her mid-to-late twenties found on the early hours of Wednesday, has yet to be formally identified, however, police suspect that the woman was working as a sex worker, based on the streets. Police have reissued a request that anyone with any information, or anyone that may know this woman, please come forward"

"Oh god, please no" said Spinelli clutching her face in disbelief "Oh I feel sick"

"Look, it might not even be….." TJ fell silent at the look in Spinelli's face "Let's get you straight to the police station, find out what's happening"

"Right" said Spinelli spinning on her heal, and picking up her bag, keys and coat, she turned to see TJ talking on his phone.

"That's great, thanks Martin, we'll be right down…. Yeah, see you in five" he hung up the phone "Martin will meet us downstairs in five, got everything?" When Spinelli nodded he placed his hand gently on her shoulder, and they walked from the apartment.

Within minutes, they'd reached the station. Martin had barley pulled to a stop, before Spinelli bolted from the car, and into the station, TJ hurrying behind her.

"Excuse me" said Spinelli, knocked on the screen that separated them from the other side of the desk.

"Just a moment" said one of the officers behind the desk, glancing at her, before returning to his conversation.

At this, Spinelli huffed loudly, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Spin…." Said TJ, rubbing her arms gently, Spinelli huffed loudly, balling her fists so her fingernails were cutting into her palms, and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"….and I told her, I told her there would be no second date, and just left her stood there" said one to the other, both men laughed. Spinelli narrowed her eyes, glaring at them.

"Excuse me!" said Spinelli loudly.

"We will be right with you" said one of the officers, glancing over his shoulder, and resuming his conversation.

"HEY!" screamed, banging her fists on the panel, TJ quickly pulled her back, as the officers heads snapped around to look at her.

"Look, we're sorry officers, we know you're very busy" said TJ, in his calm, well-practiced, business-like voice "but my friend here, she thinks she might know the identity of the, uh, body of the women that was found on Wednesday" TJ despised being so calm, he felt nearly as angry as Spinelli. Particularly because he could see how much distress it was causing her, on top of her existing emotions, it wasn't what she needed.

"Right, the hooker you mean?" asked the officers in a tone of disinterest.

"Yes, and also a good friend of mine" said Spinelli, her voice shaking with anger.

"Oh yeah?" asked the other officer, looking Spinelli up and down, and cocking a eyebrow. Catching sight of the look on TJ's face he continued in an obnoxiously phony voice "Well miss, if you just have a seat, we will be with you as soon as possible.

"Thank you, _officer_ " said Spinelli, her tone mimicking his "You've been ever so helpful" she span on her heal and thrust herself forcefully into the chair. TJ sat next to her, attempting to put her at ease.

For over an hour they waited, Spinelli alternating between pacing the room, and thrusting herself into the chair, huffing and tapping her foot, glaring at the clock every minute or so. Spinelli seemed unable to settle with any one of these actions switching between them frequently.

"Excuse me, miss?" An older police officer walked into the room, his manner calm and reassuring "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, I'm Officer Lane" he extended his hand out to shake Spinelli's "and you are?"

"Spinelli, Ashley Spinelli"

"TJ Detweiler, I'm a friend of Spinelli's" TJ said, also shaking the officers hand. He looked back at TJ curiously, his gaze lingering for a moment. He was clearly trying to establish if TJ was in fact the Humungatrons creator. Behind the desk, the two officers who had previously irritated them, stopped talking promptly. They exchanged a glance, starting at TJ, their mouths hanging open.

"If you'd just follow me?" asked Officer Lane, leading them through the police station, to a small interview room.

"Please, please can you tell me? Is it her? Is it Kelly? What do you know?" asked Spinelli franticly "Wait, wait! I have a photo" Spinelli pulled out a photo keyring of her and Kelly, handing it to police officer.

Officer Lane's jaw tightened slightly, handing Spinelli back the keyring "We would need you to formally identify the body"

"Body" replied Spinelli, mulling over the word.

"Before you do, I should let you know a little more about the circumstance"

"The body of the young woman, she was found in a dumpster, outside a café, by a member of staff" Officer Lane explained, he continued when Spinelli nodded "You should know, she was quite brutally assaulted, both physically and sexually before her attacker. I'm sorry to tell you, that she isn't in the best state, which will make identification difficult and most likely, traumatic for you. To put it plainly, Miss Spinelli, amongst injuries all over her body, this young woman has also suffered significant facial disfigurement, and her hair seems to have been pulled out. Do you feel as though you can continue with identification now?"

"Yes" said Spinelli, her voice determined.

"Okay, if you'll just wait here, I'll call over to where she is being held to ensure they're ready for viewing. I will then take you over myself. Could I you a drink while you're waiting? Coffee? Tea? Water"

"Coffee please" said Spinelli.

"and for me, thank you" added TJ.

After another half an hour of waiting, during which Spinelli didn't touch her coffee, Officer Lane approached them.

"If you're ready, Miss Spinelli?"

Spinelli nodded, jumping to her feet, and quickly walking toward Officer Lane, TJ at her side.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow! A bit of a chapter for poor Spinelli! The question is, how will she handle everything in the next chapter? Will the body, in fact, be Kelly's? I hope this, and the following chapters aren't too rubbish, I got writers block, so struggled with these (all the other chapters sort of flowed out, but these ones I sort of struggled to put together!) I'll try and update Sunday, although I'm being taken bridesmaid dress shopping, so it depends how long that goes! I do get to try on pretty dresses all day!

Rose-Aki: It was sweet and romantic to see TJ confessing his feelings! I always picture him to be sweet and romantic! Lets just hope Spinelli can give him a chance, I don't think she'd regret it if she did, even if it would be hard to let down that final barrier! I thought people would suspect something being wrong with Kelly! I guess the question now is, is the body Kelly's?

ArtLover2192: I should probably admit, my Shakespeare knowledge isn't the best, I'm a bit of a dunce in this area, thank god for google! But yes, did mix in a bit of Shakespeare, I feel like the words fit TJ and Spinelli so perfectly, its like it was written for their situation in this story! I've got to admit, I also just really like the words!

adj1995: Possibly, although with these new revelations, do we think Will is that evil? This assuming the body is Kellys of course! I agree, it was good to see TJ and Spinelli talking! Lets hope they still sort everything out!

Aryal Stone: I think a few people were growing suspicious, as you said, the shouting should have woken Kelly! Lets hope that all is well, and the body isn't hers!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	63. Chapter 63: A friend

**Chapter 63: A friend**

 **June 2015, Sunday, part 6**

"So, Miss Spinelli, you will enter this room; the body of the young woman will be covered with a sheet. When you say you are ready, we will uncover her, and you can proceed with the identification. Would you like your friend to come with you?"

Spinelli glanced at TJ.

"I'll come in if you want me to, or…." He was saved from finishing his sentence as Spinelli nodded, her jaw clenched.

Together, they followed Officer Lane, and two male members of staff, into the small room. In the middle, stood a table covered in a sheet.

"Just let us know when you're ready?" Spinelli nodded in response, and the two men pulled back the sheet.

TJ quickly adverted his eyes, his stomach turning at the horrific sight. Looking as Spinelli, he saw her eyes widen, and the colour drain from her face, until she was unnervingly white.

Spinelli screamed, her cry ricocheting off the walls of the tiny room. She turned into TJ, and began to cry hysterically, the sobs and screams causing her to shake "I—I-I…. Its" shocked Spinelli, who seemed barley able to breath "It's her"

TJ held he tightly as she gripped into his T-shirt tightly, a wet patch quickly appearing, from her tears.

TJ guided Spinelli gently from the room, sitting her down on a small sofa just outside. Officer Lane handed TJ a glass of water, and he held it ready for Spinelli, who was still clutching him, coughing as her tears continued. TJ placed the glass down, squeezing Spinelli, and rubbing her back.

After some time, Spinelli's sobs finally subsided, she pulled back, looking at the soaking patch on his top, left from her tears.

"Y-your top…." Mumbled Spinelli, appearing bemused and numb, she was clearly in shock.

"Don't worry about it" said TJ gently, as he handed her the glass of water "Spinelli, you're boiling hot, please have a drink of water.

Spinelli stared blankly at the glass for several long moments, before taking it, and, with some difficulty, as her body continued to shake, drank it.

Spinelli sat, staring blankly as Officer Lane, as he explained the little they knew surrounding Kelly's death: No witnesses, and although they had a DNA sample, they couldn't be sure if was the suspect, nor did they have any matches for that sample.

He continued to explain the next steps, when Kelly's body would be released, and when they could proceed with planning the funeral. TJ watched as Spinelli continued to stare blankly, the words clearly washing over her head. He wasn't sure how much of this Spinelli took in, so made sure he took it in, to relay if, and when Spinelli needed it. TJ knew, as much as he hated it, that there was nothing he could do, to make this better. He also very much suspected that Spinelli had lost the only person she had in her life, she had no contact with her family, and made no mention of any friend, other than Kelly. Right now, Spinelli needed his support.

"I'll take you back to the station now, please don't hesitate to return to me if there is anything I can help"

TJ and Officer Lane stood, but Spinelli remained seated, staring unseeingly ahead of her. TJ gently placed his hands on her shoulders, and guided her to her feet, and from the room.

"It's-it's my fault, I-If I were there, if I wasn't….."

"Please don't say that Spinelli, it's not true. You told me yourself, if it was someone new picking you up, you would have made a note of the reg plate. You wouldn't have stopped her, you wouldn't have got in with her. Please don't blame yourself" said TJ, as they stood by the curb, Martin pulling up in front of them. Spinelli looked from the car, to TJ and back again.

"You, you should go, you're busy, you have important things to do, you've wasted so much time with me…"

"I've not got anything on today, and even if I had, nothing could have been more important than supporting you. I've cancelled my meetings for tomorrow morning, and will see how you are, I'll probably cancel everything tomorrow. You need a friend right now Spinelli, and that's what I'm going to be for you, there is no way I'm leaving you to deal with this alone"

"But" Spinelli turned to face TJ, stumbling slightly, her face pale.

"Let's get you something to eat" TJ gently guided Spinelli into the car "Back to Spinelli's place please Martin"

As Spinelli stared numbly out the window, TJ called Alice, and asked for her to go to the hotel, collect his bag, and bring it to Spinelli's apartment. Alice reassured him it was okay, as he apologised over and over for calling her on her day off, explaining that he wasn't able to do so himself

"Alice, you're brilliant, thank you so much. What's your address? I'll send Martin over to get you, he'll take you to the hotel, my friend's apartment, then back home again. I've cancelled all of my appointments for tomorrow morning"

TJ spent the rest of the day with Spinelli, making her a something to eat with the food Alice had brought over, along with his bag.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soooo…. Yeah, it was Kelly. To add to the negativity? One chapter left! You all may, or may not like how I ended it! Personally I'm not sure if I love how I'm ending this, but I had writers block for a few months, in the end, I managed to finish it, but I don't like it as much as the rest of the story -that just sort of flowed, and wrote itself.

Rose-Aki: Sorry to disappoint, but this, as you can see have gotten harder for Spinelli in this chapter!

keiferj69: Thanks for reading and reviewing! One of the other readers suggested having TJ punch Will in the face, I liked that idea!

Guest: (I'm guessing you forgot to sign a name?) Sorry to disappoint, but sadly, it was Kelly!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


	64. Chapter 64: Epilogue

Well, here it is! The final chapter! Sorry I've been AWOL, I cant put my finger on it, but I don't like this as much as my other chapters (I think I had such bad writers block that it was good just to finish the story!) Plus, life has been a bitch and I've not had much time, anyway, here it is…..

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Chapter 64: Epilogue**

 **2017**

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, good luck Chardonnay! Let me know how it goes?" said Spinelli, hanging up.

"Sorry to disturb you" Spinelli looked up at the sound of knocking on her office door.

"We've had another sizable donation, from Smurphys, the chain of newspaper stands? Also, we've had another seven confirm their attendance for the fundraiser, and we've had our first person saying they're unable to make it."

"Brilliant" replied Spinelli looking at the clock "Well I better get going if I want to get to lunch on time, I haven't actually seen this girl since I was twelve, I hope I recognise her!" laughed Spinelli as stood straightening her suit. Her suit was feminine, black trousers, with a fitted, peplum style black jacket, and today, a purple shirt. The shirt and jacket had a deep V-cut that ran low enough to show off just a hint of cleavage. Spinelli wore her long, dark hair in a high ponytail, and high heels.

Spinelli arrived at the restaurant, stepping into the door, she gave the name of the booking to the waiter, glancing around the restaurant as she did so. It didn't take her long to spot Gretchen Grundler, she had shoulder length auburn hair, the same colour as it was in Third Street, she still had the same fair skin, and a covering of freckles.

Gretchen's eyes widened as she spotted Spinelli walking toward her, and her face split into a smile, with the same buckteeth, albeit, much less prominent given the fact she must have had braces. Spinelli doubted anyone, but those than knew Gretchen from childhood, would even notice her teeth. The only thing that was absent was her glasses, although perhaps she wore contacts now.

"Spinelli!" she cried happily, getting up, and hurrying toward Spinelli, pulling her into a hug. Just like in school, Gretchen was tall, if it weren't for her heels, she would have been much taller than Spinelli, and slim "Or" said Gretchen smiling even more widely as she pulled away from hugging Spinelli "Mrs Detweiler! I'm so sorry I couldn't make the wedding! I still can't believe you and TJ got married!"

"Don't worry about it Gretch, you're here now. It's just a pity we've not managed to track down Gus it would be nice to get back in contact"

"Yeah. I've tried too, he doesn't seem to be on any social media at all" replied Gretchen "You said that Vince wasn't invited?"

"There wasn't a chance in hell we were going to invite that A-hole"

"So, what do I call you now?"

"Still Spinelli, it's confusing enough when people call me Mrs Detweiler, it takes me a few seconds to realise that they're talking to me!"

"Can I see the ring?" asked Gretchen. She bent over, examining Spinelli's ring "Wow, its beautiful"

"Thanks" said Spinelli, with a smile, rolling her eyes slightly, she explained at Gretchen's quizzical look "I love it, don't get me wrong. TJ spent a fortune on it from what I gather, he had it made specially for me. He spent god knows how long figuring out what I'd like, then paid and designed it himself. It's perfect, but to be honest Gretch, anything would have been perfect, even if he'd got it from a normal shop. He didn't need to pay so much"

"You know how much he paid?"

"No, but I know the company he used to design it charge the earth for something simple, let alone something like this. It was really sweet he put so much effort into making it perfect though"

"You've changed" said Gretchen, watching Spinelli with a small smile.

"I guess. Madam fist had to retire at some point" replied Spinelli "speaking of which, I'm sorry about pushing you over that bench back in Third Street, it was an accident, but I still felt awful"

"Forget it, we were kids"

"So" said Spinelli, after they'd ordered their meals "Tell me about you Gretchen, you're a scientist now?

"Yes, doing what I love. Its specialist what I do, I won't bore you with the details, basically I got head hunted, the people I work for now needed someone with enough knowledge and expertise to do the job, there aren't many people around that could do it, and its pretty prestigious, but they found me. They made me an offer I couldn't refuse, not that I would have refused, it's the job of a lifetime" explained Gretchen "Anyway, enough about me, I won't bore you with science, and trust me, if you're not a huge nerd, it really in boring, not to mention complex. What are you up to? What happened when you left Arkansas? How did you and TJ meet again?"

"You know I was a hooker of course" said Spinelli "Well, to cut a very long story short, when I left Arkansas, I got into the wrong crowd, took many wrong turns with them, had a massive blow out with my parents, and ended up on the streets hooking. I had been doing that for a while, too long, when by chance, I met TJ."

"You met him-"

"-essentially, I met him while I was still hooking, although by that point I'd had enough of hooking and was getting restless. During the time I spent with TJ, my friend, Kelly, a girl I lived with, who was also a hooker, was murdered"

"That's awful"

"It was. It took me some time to get over the shock, and learn to live with the grief of losing Kelly. I never did find out who killed her" explained Spinelli "TJ had stood by me the entire time. He supported me, at first, as a friend, and then, as I began to process, and get myself together, we took our relationship further, and he supported me as a boyfriend, as well as a friend"

"He sounds exactly the same" replied Gretchen fondly.

"He was brilliant, he stayed at the flat with me, made sure I ate, and generally looked after me. I was a mess the first few of days, like a zombie. He literally had to put food and drink in my hand, make sure I was washing, make sure I was sleeping. I never went back to hooking, as soon as I found out Kelly had been killed that was it. With time, I slowly got my shit together. I got a bog standard, crappy job, and took the essential classes that I missed in school, got my High School diploma. I had a decent amount saved, so I used that to get by too, and I moved into a tiny, grotty little flat that I could afford, man, that place was awful, TJ would try to insist on helping out with money, finding somewhere nicer, but I just needed to do it myself"

"I didn't realise you didn't get your diploma"

"No, I kinda screwed up in school. Anyway, along with taking the essential classes, I also took a few business classes, and TJ taught me a lot too. Both with my initial high school classes, then with teaching me about business. When I heard about Kelly that was it, it pushed me into changing. I wanted to prove to myself, as well as everyone else that I'm not just a fuck up. I don't want to be another statistic. I set up a charity called _Kelly's Girls_ to support young women on the street, keeping them safe, helping them out of the life of prostitution, and preventing new women from entering that path. I just decided when I started it, that if I could stop one person going down this path, then that's an achievement, if I can stop more than one person, then that's fucking fantastic. Well, it's come a long way since then"

"That's amazing"

"Thanks, Gretch" replied Spinelli, pausing as their food was set down in front of them "While setting up, and running the charity hadn't been plain sailing, to be fair, despite all the stress it has caused me, it has been an overall success. I used the last of the money I had saved from hooking, also all Kelly's money. Her money helped a lot, I refused to use it for myself, but I knew using her money to set up the charity, was the right thing to do. Neither of us kept our money in banks or anything, and Kelly had no other family, and didn't really have any close friends, that's why her money went to me. The combination of our money was a good start toward setting up the charity. It wasn't enough though, although I was initially reluctant I accepted money from TJ, he insisted he wanted to invest in the charity. He also found others to invest, and introduced me to business contacts."

"So tell me more about this charity?"

"Well it started when I heard about this area called Holbeck, it's in a city called Leeds in England. In October 2014, they legalised prostitution, specifically to that area, between the hours of 7pm, and 7am" Explained Spinelli "This is what I'm campaigning for. I'm meeting a lot of opposition though. People argue that making sex work legal, makes it ok, and so then more girls will do it, but it's not true. In Holbeck, the number of sex workers hasn't changed since it became legal. That's where I want to be different from the UK, I want to also make it less or at least, if nothing else, I want these girls to be safe. Since I started running the Kellys Girls in the area the number of girls has risen, not because there are more girls, but because they all come to the strip, so they know they're safer. I know I wont stop all the girls working, and there is no point working against them, or trying to stop them; but at least working with them, it makes them safer. They tend to respond to me, when they realise that I used to be one of them, it's so fulfilling Gretch. It would be safer for locals too, over on Fifth there is always used needles and condoms. We've put sharps bins around which has already made things so much safer. If I manage to legalise sex work on the strip I already have a service who've said they'd work to clear that up."

"At the moment" said Spinelli, pausing as their plates were collected "We're doing everything we can, but there is always more than can be done. At the moment we have someone who is always stationed on the strip, they make note of plate, vehicle and driver. This means they can check the girl gets back safe, and they know who she was with if that isn't the case. I've also just managed to set up an apprenticeship programme, where the girls could work, and gain skills which would put them in a better position to by employed. One girl was actually employed from her apprenticeship. As well as this I run workshops to educate the girls on what they needed to do, to and have, to apply to jobs, and I run mock interviews."

"Wow, Spinelli, this is amazing"

"Thanks, Gretch, but I still have such a long way to go. These girls are still so vulnerable, one of the girls collapsed, and was taken to hospital. She couldn't afford the cost, so didn't get the treatment she needed, but she had a real nasty pneumonia. She got it because of how bad her health is, and because she's always cold, working on the street. Looking from the outside, these girls, they look so broken, and I know that's what I used to look like. It took me ages, but TJ confirmed it when I finally worked up the nerve to ask him, he says it wasn't as bad with me, but he could definitely see it, working its way in. It's so awful to see the sheer desperation and complete hopelessness. Fact is, that's the case for most of them, a lot of these girls, they're addicts, it means that if they weren't working on the street, then they'd find other ways to get the money, burglaries and shop lifting. They see it as the best option for them. It's a matter of surviving, they have to come out and earn some money, but they get addicted to the money, and to the buzz, just like I did. They get so stuck and they don't see a way out. It feels so good when I help make things even a little better for these poor girls."

"How do so many girls get like this in the first place Spinelli?"

"There are so many reasons, the care system for one. I'm helping out a girl at the moment, she was left homeless after her partner died and left with nowhere to live. Because she was homeless she legally had no address to claim benefits. She told herself that she'd just do it once, that it was just a quick money. I told myself the same thing back in the day. It's never just that one time, there's another one time, and another. It just goes on. I helped her to find a flat. I've got other girls I'm supporting who have stopped taking drugs, or, with support, are at least winning the battle against their drug addiction. Running Kelly's Girls, it's tough, sometimes it's heart-breaking, seeing these poor young girls in such a mess. It's so rewarding as well though, when you help someone make something in their life a little bit better, and you see that they start to hope again, you know they see light at the end of the tunnel. What could be more rewarding than turning someone's life around completely?"

"You're amazing Spinelli, after everything you must have been through, and just look at you now, look at the others you've helped" said Gretchen, watching Spinelli, who seemed lost in her thoughts.

"I used to sort of just zone out, pretend in my mind that I'm somewhere else, anywhere else. I used to reply the happy memories, but after a while I just …ran out of happy memories to play. I'd played them all so much. That's when I started dreaming of a different life …now I've got it, who knew?"

"What's the hardest thing you've done, in all of this?"

"You'll think its odd" replied Spinelli "Out of all the things I could have found the hardest"

"Go on"

"Letting myself trust TJ was, by far, the scariest, and toughest thing I've ever done in my entire life" explained Spinelli "I was so scared. That's why I know how hard it is for these girls to hope"

"Do they find it easier, seeing that you've done it?"

"I don't think so. I don't think anything could make it easier. However, it shows them that it can be done. Mind you, these girls, most of them are so much more worse off than me. I was lucky. I wasn't abused as a child, I never got addicted to drugs, I was never assaulted while working, at least not badly, and I never got a sexually transmitted infection"

"About the addictions and infections, I've got a few friends who work in the phamacutical industry, they'll sometimes need to trial drugs to treat sexually transmitted infections, or trail drugs to help manage drug addiction and rehabilitation. Would any of the girls, with your support and permission of course, consider trailing them? The drugs are always really promising by the time they get to trial"

"I don't see why not, in fact, that'd be brilliant, thanks Gretch!" replied Spinelli with a smile "Anyway, I've taken up enough of this conversation, what about you. I know you're some sort of high up scientist, but tell me more about you"

"Well I'm not married, and don't have kids, I don't think either is for me. However, I've been with my boyfriend Oscar since college, we're both career minded, so it actually works really well"

"What's he like? Is he-" Spinelli's sentence was cut short by her phone ringing "Ah man" said Spinelli after hanging up the phone "I'm sorry Gretch, I've got to go, one of the girls I've been supporting has turned up at my office in a right state, I need to get back to her. Don't be a stranger ok, you and Oscar should come around to mine and TJ's place for dinner at some point?"

"Definitely" agreed Gretchen, hugging her friend "Oh, and Spinelli?" Spinelli, who'd been walking toward the door turned "its good to see you so happy"

"Its good to be this happy" replied Spinelli "I never thought it'd be possible."

~*~*The End*~*~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, there it was! I hoped you all liked the final chapter more than me! We got to see Gretchen again, and TJ and Spinelli ended up together! I had to end on a Happy note! Sorry that I didn't bring Will back so we could see him getting punched in the face! Thank you so much to all those that have read, and reviewed! Your words have meant a lot! I've loved hearing everyone's thoughts and feelings!

Rose-Aki: I hope you liked how I ended the story, at least this was a happier chapter than the last!

keiferj69: I hope you liked this, and yes TJ and Spinelli do get together! Woop!

Aryal Stone: I hope you liked the final chapter more than the last!

adj1995: The last chapter definitely wasn't a great one for Spinelli, but at least things are looking brighter now! I hope you liked the final chapter!

Please review, it would make my day! If not, and you can offer me some constructive criticism, please do! I will just ask for "no flames" please? I am dyslexic, and have worked hard to make sure this is perfect, but if you see any, please highlight any spelling/grammar errors that I've missed in proof reading, please highlight them, so I can correct!

I will update as soon as possible, but can't update every day.

Big Cliffy Meanie


End file.
